Ho Oh And The Illuminance Of Life And Death
by Boredstick
Summary: Traveling in Johto, Ash and his friends embark on their greatest adventure yet once a mysterious ancient lantern is found and soon enough become hunted... it s up to our heroes to discover it s purpose aswell as the connection to the legendary Ho-Oh...
1. Prolouge

_**Pokemon: Ho-Oh And The Illuminance Of Life And Death**_

´´ Life. A divine gift who´s owner still remains a mystery to date... from Mew? Ho-Oh? Maybe even something else?

Whoever the sender might be... the reciever, the planet we live on, had oceans ready to be fused with life. What is said through ancient mythology... is that life was created through a divine light.

Some interpret it as the sun, where it is rumoured that fire Pokemon got their powers through extreme radiation from sunrays. Others the moon, giving some foundation to the existance to Lunatone, aswell as how a massive change in its gravity might have forced existing landlife to grow wings. The light gave birth to all the Pokemon that exist today, and those that still remain in secret...

For each new generation of scientists that dwelve into this mystery, news come of the discovery of new breeds of Pokemon. Dark type. Steel Type. Kanto. Johto. Hoenn. Even the tinniest rock in the most unknown of places could hide a new kind of Pokemon. But what makes life go on?

Despite us humans having religion to turn our minds towards, Pokemon know from the very moment they take their newborn first breath into the world... that sadly life also has an end to it.

Neither man nor Pokemon know what comes after this end. And it is the fear and uncertainty that is said to keep life going. Like a lost child, not sure were to go. Remaining in one place, not knowing if by moving he´ll end up back home, or never come home again nor get back to that safe place.

But there are Pokemon in this world far beyond the laws of nature. Legendary Pokemon, given their status not only because they are the oldest decendants, but because their power somewhat shapes the world we all live in. A world that was given the miracle of life. But also the curse of death.

Humans and Pokemon are different. Yet still so close. We eat. We love. We live. We die. It is the differences between us that brings us all closer together. But also separates us. Mankind will never understand Pokemon, neither will Pokemon fully be intergrated into mankind. Or am I wrong?

What I have just said is the conceus of the scientists of the world, yet I, Samuel Oak, do not agree. I believe. That we are getting closer. To the day we all stand united. Because of one young boy.

Ash Ketchum. Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town. It is this boy that during his journey to become a Pokemon Master, has witnessed the best and worst sides of both Pokemon and humanity. But he has overcome it all. By working together. With his friends. Both human ones. And Pokemon ones.

One of them his Pikachu. The day he recieved it would be a day in history. Because that day I was in disbelief. That his Pikachu´s Thunder against a flock of Spearrow must have fried his little mind.

But it was true. Ash Ketchum, still to this date, is the first human in recent history... to have seen Ho-Oh. The Bringer Of Life. It has not been seen for centuries, and despite all the science in the world... Ash Ketchum was the one who saw it. And again. And again. Coincidence, or fate ?

My greatest mistake was not to believe him. I had become too entrapped by my walls of science to even give him the slightest bit of thought. It wasn´t before years later that it was finally confirmed.

Ho-Oh has been spotted. Again in Kanto. Seen in Johto. Even travelling as far as Hoenn. And it was Ash Ketchum that saw it fly towards the third regional location. This boy has had more breakthroughs than he has as a trainer... or is it that farfetched to believe... that Ho-Oh is sending us a message?

That perhaps this boy and his Pikachu represents the best union of Pokemon and humanity, that despite their differences they stand together as one. Their rare friendship... gave me an epiphany.

What we call friendship is something perhaps destined from the start. Life seeks out other life and helps spread. What we believe to be social could very well be a shard of the very scheme of life.

But then who´s scheme is it to destroy life? Is it a side effect, something irreversable? Are humans to blame, for our inventions that might have caused nothing but wars, suffering and hate? Is it because the Pokemon keep on evolving that resulted in life deciding to have an expiration date?

Some might doubt that we will have an answer to this in my lifetime, even in the lifetime to someone the age of Ash Ketchum. But I myself do not doubt this. Not anymore. I now believe.

That the appearance of Ho-Oh is a sign of things to come. The world barely suffered from the disaster that spiraled in Shamouti Island. Spared the manipulations of Unknown. Even time was on our side when Celebi was saved from a tyrant who would surely bring the world to his knees.

Almost no one knew just how close it really was to being the end. But I know thanks to Ash Ketchum. He was the one that saved us from the wrath of the sea. Stopped a little girl´s most beautiful dreams from turning our world into a horrible nightmare. Even gaining a friend that will always remember him forever... Ash Ketchum has showed me time and time again. That this is it.

The time will soon come, for humans and Pokemon to show Ho-Oh that life should not end. That we humans can learn from our mistakes. And Pokemon from theirs. That the very knife called death that cuts the bond we share together called life... does not need sharpened anymore by the gods.

Let that bond grow. Longer. Stronger. Forever. And our world surely will become the very paradise it was envisoned to be. For humanity. For Pokemon. For life. Not death. Thank you, good night. ´´

Proffesor Oak bowed for the crowd which applauded his motivational speech. A conference in tribute to Pokemon and humans, packed with people from all regions. Professor Oak then went down a small stair and to the front row. Walking back onto the plattform, someone was with him.

It was Ash. Having attended the conference together with Brock, Max and May, Professor Oak asked Ash to go onstage if he wanted to say something to everyone in the massive conferance hall.

Ash: Hello everyone. Most of you don´t know me, but you´ll do now. My name is Ash Ketchum.

I first wish to thank Proffesor Oak for his wonderful ending speech to this great conferance. But not just because he decided to give us a speech like he always does when being a guest star. But of what he actually said. Words that truly spoke to my heart, and must have reached your hearts too.

Its true that I have been through alot, some even sounding like something you´d see on tv... but its all real. And I don´t know if I´d been here if it wasn´t for my friends back then. Some that still are with me. Some that I had to let go. Even a friend from the past that I still haven´t seen to this date.

I feel lucky. But at the same time, it surprises me just how cruel we can be. That most of all the disasters I have lived through was caused by us humans. For that I am ashamed to call myself human. Because I´d rather die than one day be the cause of something that will harm anyone.

If Professor Oak hasn´t convinced you yet, then I´ll give it a shot. I may not agree on everything that he has said. Me being some kind of messiah indicator or that the end will come soon. But what I can agree with what he said... is the bond. That I share with my family. My friends. My Pokemon.

Everyday is a struggle for me, to keep my Pikachu safe while also helping others in need. It´s like a neverending tv show and I´m the star, some of my adventures are so wild I wouldn´t be surprised if someone like Mr Schpielbunk would put it on the silver screen. But I fight on despite the odds.

I may not do it fulltime. But I do my best to make the world a better place, by saving it again from another threat or recycling a can. The power of one is nothing to the power of everyone. Goodnight!

Bowing, Ash got applauds almost equal to Oak, even hearing some crazy girls screaming out ´´ I LOVE YOU ´´, making Ash blush, and with a camera monitoring his face and showing it on a big screen, one after another some girls fainted and were carried away by security staff.

Minutes later Professor Oak was signing autographs and answering any questions that visitors might have. Ash then approached him, wanting to properly greet him before continuing his journey.

Oak: I´m glad you made it for this conferance Ash, wasn´t sure that you got the tickets I sent!

Ash: They arrived just at the last minute, but I´m here right? I just wanted to say goodbye for now.

Oak: Eager to quickly get back on your journey, why I am not surprised... but before you go, I might have a small request... there will be a Q&A session in awhile, would you please join me?

Ash: Yeah sure, I don´t mind, I´ll just go tell Brock and the others that we´ll take the next bus.

After awhile Ash returned and took a seat next Professor Oak, also seeing Brock, May and Max among the crowd of people that would give questions. But what Oak didn´t mention was that someone else would also be joining the session. Ash then saw who it was, sitting next to Oak too.

It was Misty. Having also joined the conferance to promote the gym and help Oak answer any questions too, she didn´t know that Ash and the others would get a ticket to get to the conferance.

Oak: Well, I certainly don´t need any introduction, and you all know Ash by now. But for those that don´t know this young lady, I´m very glad to have invited Misty Williams from Cerulean City.

Misty: It´s a pleasure to be here and attend such a wonderful conferance event. Hello everyone!

Oak: Misty is the gym leader for Cerulean City, and will be free to answer any questions you have.

Reporter 1: I´ll start with Ash... how does it feel after hearing what Proffesor Oak said about you?

Ash: Well I´m honestly alittle embaressed, but I´m very grateful to be in such high regard to him...

Reporter 1: What do you say about your sightings of Ho-Oh? Is it pure luck, or a destined fate?

Ash: Maybe a little of both... next time I´ll be sure to ask Ho-Oh when I see it again alright?

With the crowd sharing laughter, Ash saw Brock and the others stand right behind the reporters.

Reporter 2: You´re a little comedian kid... I am curious, where do you stand now on your journey?

Ash: I just finished Battle Frontier, and together with my friends I plan to revisit the Johto region. I already participated in the Johto League, so now I´ll be joining the Johto Battle Frontier instead.

Johto Reporter: I´m from Johto Live Cast. You might not remember me, but I do remember you. I was the reporter in Greenfield that filmed the events that happened. Will you be visiting the town?

Ash: Oh hi... if I have the time and on route then yeah I might give Molly a friendly visit, last time wasn´t exactly very welcoming. Plus I get to let my new friends meet up with old ones. Right?

Johto Reporter: Your traveling companions has changed during the years. Brock Harrison still remains in your team while Misty Williams has been replaced by your friends May and Max Taylor.

Ash: Well I wouldn´t say she´s replaced... we had to go our separete ways almost a year ago...

Misty: I had to take ownership of the Cerulean Gym. But one day I´ll be sure to join Ash again...

Giving each other a friendly smile, Ash and Misty suddenly saw the reporters smirk at them.

Reporter 3: Sounds to me like you two can´t wait to the day when you get back together again...

Reporter 1: Which makes me curious. Misty, have you also seen Hoh-Oh just like Ash did?

Misty: Well not like Ash, but I had my share of Legendary Pokemon, atleast enough for a lifetime.

Reporter 3: I was covering the news story on Shamouti Island and even got footage of the Legendary Birds, but the footage was destroyed in the crash. Any chance I´ll see them again?

Misty: If more people like Lawrence are out there... then there is always the chance. But with great luck the Legendary Pokemon won´t need to show themselves to humanity for a very long time.

Reporter 1: How can you say that, not wish to meet with these facinating creatures? Wouldn´t you want to be the one to beat Ash by actually being the first one to meet up with Ho-Oh face to face?

Misty: That would mean another disaster might be going on... and we humans responsible for it...

Oak: I agree with Misty, that sometimes it is best to let mysterious Pokemon be... well, mysterious.

Reporter 2: What is your opinion on this Ash? Would you turn down the chance to meet Ho-Oh?

Ash: I wouldn´t say no, but hearing what Misty said, I somewhat agree that it should be left alone...

Reporter 3: Isn´t that hypocritical, since you meet up with so many Legendary Pokemon already?

Ash: I never asked for it... being throw into an wild adventure just like that isn´t exactly fun...

Misty: We came close to failing many times... but with a miracle we managed to save the world...

Reporter 2: Well that´s the interesting thing... was it pure chance that it was Ash all the time...

Reporter 3: My highly trusted sources mentioned The Power of One, an ancient title given to the one that one day would save the world from turning into ash... and you saved the world Ash...

Ash: I don´t know what power I possess. But even without it, I´d give my life to save the world...

Reporter 1: With you returning to Johto, might there be a chance for you to start a new adventure?

Ash: If you mean another adventure saving the world and stuff, I´ll find out once I get there...

Oak: Alright time is running out people, a few questions more then we´ll conclude this session.

Johto Reporter: Despite a last sighting in Kanto, Ho-Oh is now rumored to fly to Johto... just when you´re about to leave Ash... would you be ready for a new adventure with Ho-Oh this time?

Ash: That is a coincidence... and I think the real question is... is the world now ready for Ho-Oh...


	2. Fate intervenes

_Several months later, Ash continues on his road to become a Pokemon Master, and along with Brock, May and Max, on a bus that just passed through Goldenrod City, hoping to get to Ecruteak City for Ash and May´s next event... unaware that a new adventure is about to fly past them..._

What used to be an wonderful sunny morning turned into a dark and rainy start, making the bus driver be cautious when driving to avoid driving off the road. But inside the mood still was shiny.

Checking out some Pokeballs they bought from Kurt in Azalea Town previously, the gang didn´t let a little cloud and rain ruin their trip. With them getting somewhat hungry, Brock took out some fruit.

Ash:Me and my stomach thanks you Brock, man we just ate breakfast a few hours ago, yet still...

May: Maybe it´s because of the weather, plus that the bus driver is driving slower that a Macargo!

Brock: At least this will keep us on our feet until we arrive to Ecruteak City and get a great lunch.

Max: Can´t wait to get into a comfy bed at the Pokemon Center, I´d hate sleeping outside like this!

Ash: Well the rain probably is cooling the air so it´s normal for the temperature to get abit lower.

May: Ash the weather man... next time I´ll listen to you instead of the weather report on the radio.

Brock: It´s strange though... being spring it should get warmer, this weather came out of nowhere.

Max: Maybe Noland and Articuno are taking a flight among the clouds around here somewhere?

Looking outside just to tell Max that he didn´t see them, Ash suddenly got glimpse of something in the clouds, high in the sky. Before he could tell the others, the mysterious thing had disappeared.

Brock: You saw something just now? What could it have been? What did it look like?

Ash: It was something shiny... I couldn´t tell the shape though, I only saw it for a brief second...

May: Maybe you just saw a sudden sun reflection on a cloud., or a reflection from the window...

Max: Except the sun ain´t shining, and Ash clearly saw it in a high altitude... maybe Ho-Oh?

Thinking about it, Ash wouldn´t be surprised, with Max being slightly jealous to have missed seeing it if he was right. Suddenly a screech was heard, as the bus drove right into a trench by the road.

Having got into a a hole in the road, a wheel got busted and forced the bus of the road. Going outside, the bus driver informed everyone that they might even spend the night in the bus before help comes. As if the weather wasn´t bad enough, the gang had to wait for a repairman to arrive.

Suddenly Brock caught a glimpse of a building in the distance and told the bus driver. Having the idea that the passengers could spend the night over there until help arrives, the bus driver asked for everyone with a strong Pokemon to help push the bus towards the building in the distance.

The gang released their Pokemon to help push the bus, but once they finally arrived, some passengers wanted to turn back, seeing where they were now. They had arrived to a cementary.

With a church beside it, the bus driver walked to the main entrance and knocked on the front door.

A young woman opened the door, and despite her innocent look, the bus driver was abit freaked out.

Bus driver: Excuse me, our bus is damaged and we could use a place to stay for the night...

Church manager: Please come in, we are open for everyone in need, be it the living or the dead.

Even if the bus driver clearly didn´t like cemeteries too much, he didn´t have much of a choice and told the passengers to get their things off the bus and get inside the church. Offered some money for the sudden inconvenience, the church manager refused it and said that they could stay for free.

Being furthest back, the gang were the last to get off the bus, and while May was just as creeped out as the bus driver was, Max played around with the thought of finding Ghost Pokemon and zombies.

Ash: Sorry to intrude like this... had the weather been better we could have stayed in the bus...

Church manager: Oh don´t be, I´m happy to be of any help to atleast someone still living...

May: You´re a grave keeper too? If the rooms are built upon an ancient grave them I´m outta here...

Church manager: Oh don´t be silly... the rooms should be to your liking. You´re staying together?

Brock: Yes ma´m, we´re 4 so if you have a room for us to stay together it would be really great.

Church manager: You´re in luck, the only room left is one with four beds. And my name is Anna.

Ash: I´m Ash, and these are my friends Brock, May and Max. Oh, and this is my friend Pikachu.

With Pikachu greeting her, Anna gave them all a welcoming smile and let them get in. Showing them their room, the light inside opened Brock´s eyes to her beauty, enough to make him go wild.

Brock: Your beauty can make any man endure the foulest of weather, and give him the hardest...

Max: Jeez, we´ve been here for less than 5 minutes and you´re already acting like a zombie...

Ash: You never learn... oh Anna, is there a chance we can get some early lunch anywhere?

Anna: You´re lucky, a truck just arrived today with some food, I can share it for a low cost.

Anna then giggled, seeing that the word cost didn´t sound like a good idea, with them checking every one of their pockets but only finding some fluff and a packet of chewing gum to bring up.

May: I knew I should have saved some cash in hand, but I just had to get an extra sandwhich...

Anna: How about this, you help me around with some things and I´ll consided the food payed for.

Sounding like a good plan to them, May however felt like she´d rather starve to death, with Max quickly thinking to himself that at least she won´t need to go far to get a good resting place.

Leaving their things in the room, the gang was given a quick tour of the church and the cemetary, showed what they could help Anna with. Ash was the first one to help out inside the church.

With the church being old, electricity was sometimes absent and fairly expensive, so Ash was asked to let Pikachu share some electricity. In front of an energy generator, Ash told Pikachu to give it a good enough shock to get it going. Pikachu charged itself and then let out a strong Thundershock.

After a minute the generator was online and preserving the energy in a storage cell. Having done his end of the deal, Ash went to check up on May, having some trouble doing her part of the deal.

Despite Max being given the task to work in the actual cemetery, May still didn´t like her assignment, checking a crate full of both medicine aswell as medical things used to take care of the dead. But even with a slight creepiness around, May was focused to do the job right in the end.

Ash: I´m done, so we can switch on the lights now. Or do you prefer using the candles May?

May: Oh please switch every light on Ash, the candles just makes it all so much creepier!

Ash:There, it´s on... hows it going, found something interesting inside the crate? A severed arm!

May: Ash quit it, it´s not funny! I haven´t, but if I do then my scream will be heard in all of Johto!

Ash: Atleast I´´m not as cruel as Max... I wouldn´t be surprised if he´ll soon dress up as a zombie...

May: ASH! Anyway, could you please help me with this? I´ll promise to repay you for this, please?

Had the lights been off Ash could have resisted May´s scared puppy eyes, but seeing her like that was enough for him to get soft and help her. Thanking Ash, May left to go to the room and pack up their stuff. Inside the room, May could from a window see Max, helping out in the cemetery.

Having taken forth Cyndaquil, Max had instructions to heat up the soil to make it more soft and nutrient for grass and flowers to later grown on. Despite the little rain, Cyndaquil managed to endure it and used Flamethrower on the patch of dirt in front. Watching them, suddenly May gasped.

A old man, almost in darkness due to the dark weather, was walking up behind Max .Getting right behind Max, suddenly the old man raised a shovel and looked like he was gonna hit Max with it.

May took a sight of relief and felt so silly, seeing that the old man was actually a grave keeper and had slammed the shovel into a small patch of heated dirt behind Max to check if it was soft enough.

Old Man: Very good kid... who knows, you just might take over my job as the grave keeper...

Max: Thanks sir, and nerds and graves don´t mix together well... you can ask my sister though...

Old Man: You little rascal, I bet she´s watching you right now, afraid you´ll get taken by a zombie...

Looking at the window to their room, Max could see May and almost burst into laugher, but held it within himself since it was a cemetery after all. The old man chuckled and waved at May.

May quickly closed the curtains, feeling embarrassed that they saw her, and was about to leave when the door suddenly closed. But there was no one around. But May could hear something creepy.

Moving from wall to wall, ceiling to cieling. Not standing it, May tried getting out but discovered that the door had locked itself. Digging into her pocket to take out a spare key, she noticed that it was not there. And checked the other pocket. Not there either. Suddenly a clank was heard.

Looking behind her on the floor, May could see the key. Thinking she must have dropped it, May bowed down to get it, but froze just before taking the key. Because the key was slightly moving.

Keeping her screechs to herself, May mustered up courage and summoned Blaziken.

May: There! Now whoever´s doing that, be it a ghost Pokemon or not, let me get the key!

The key suddenly got up in the air and was inserted into the lock, opening the door for May. Taking the key, May ran out of the room, and seconds later some Haunter were seen leaving the room.

Brock was helping Anna with the food in the kitchen, using something as old as a gas oven to heat up the food. May then rushed in and took a seat next to Brock, having a good guess why she came.

Brock: Hi May... so... you done with the crate in the other room, or you´re just happy to see me?

May: Not you too Brock! Seriously, something locked me inside the room and started scaring me!

Anna: Don´t worry, we have some playful Haunter that come by sometime, they mean no harm.

May: They sure have a scary way of playing! So I´m staying here, can I help you with something?

Brock: No thanks May, we´ve just finished putting the food in the oven, should be done abit later.

Anna: Hadn´t Brock been such a great cook I´d still be slicing the vegetables in my retirement

May: Yeah Brock sure knows his way around the kitchen, that´s for sure, be it old or new.

Brock: I know my way around a woman´s heart too, best way to preserve it is the love of a man...

Lucky that she got inside in time, May pulled Brock away from Anna, gently giggling over Brock´s little romance attempts. Suddenly Brock and May cover their ears, hearing the loud towerbell.

Anna: Oh right, I almost forgot... I had a ceremony scheduled for a group of tourists visiting us...

Brock: Don´t worry, we´ll manage Anna. Besides, when it´s over food will already be on the table.

Anna: Thank you, I appreciate it. If you want then you and your friends can join in to see it.

May: …. I think I´ll stay here with Brock and check on the food, avoiding any Ghost Pokemon...

Anna then left outside to welcome some tourists, while Max finally was done with his task. Recalling Cyndaquil, Max saw the group of tourists and Anna arriving outside, greeting them.

Old Man: Ah they´re here... well kid, time for you to get back inside and get a nice warm meal...

Max: Awesome I´m done, wished I could stay abit more out here... oh Anna´s not gonna eat?

Old Man: Not for now atleast, she´ll guide some tourists around the cemetary, I´ll be here too...

Max: Ah come on, get inside and join us, you´ve probably worked more all day than I did!

Old Man: That´s very generous, but my place is here for now... so run along to your friends alright?

Before Max could continue to get him inside, he saw Ash waving to him, signaling that he should come inside. With not much else to say, Max said goodbye to the old man and went back inside...


	3. Sadness and Sorrow

Several hours later the rain had finally stopped but the sky still clouded, and alot darker than usual, almost giving the impression that night had already come despite it only being late afternoon.

With most tourists gone already, some decided to stay and got to share some space with the buss passengers. Having enjoyed a great meal with the gang, Anna started some smalltalk with them.

Anna: I´m glad to hear you liked Johto enough to give it another visit, most people just come once.

Ash: Nothing beats my home, but I think every city in any region has something unique to them.

Brock: And atleast this time we won´t get lost so much, knowing some roads we took before.

May: Easy for you two to say, if we get separated then me and Max will practically be lost forever!

Max: Hey I do have my PokeNavi... oh I´m abit curious... the old man working in the cemetery...

Anna: Ah you mean André ? I guess he helped you by showing how to make the best soil ?

Max: I invited him over, but he just wanted to stay outside and keep on working all day...

Anna: He´s worked here longer than I have, my aunt used to be the manager her until she moved.

Max: Still... I don´t imply that you´re treating him bad, but don´t you get along with him much?

Anna: We both share the same work space together, and talk about our lives at the end of the day.

May: But when I looked outside the window, seems that André was quite friendly with Max.

Anna: He´s always been more friendly and open to outsiders, not much social work here I guess...

Ash: Well we can give him a friendly visit when we´re done here, I´m sure he´ll like the attention.

Anna: I´m sure he will be glad... well you know where to find him, he´s always at the cemetery...

Looking out the window, Brock could see André attending one last grave before putting a pair of flowers he bought down on the grave. Brock then noticed that he was at the section for Pokemon.

Brock: Oh you have a Pokemon cemetery too? I thought this was only reserved for human burials.

Anna: It was in the beginning, but once the closest Pokemon cemetery was practically full, we decided to open it for Pokemon too. And sadly the graves quickly got filled during that time...

May: Oh, sounds like there must have been an accident just before the burial was open to all...

Anna: I don´t know what it was, but we had alot of Pokemon coming in during the beginning.

Brock: Well André put some flowers on only one grave... is it some special grave he likes to attend?

Anna: Hmm perhaps, I don´t remember him having a Pokemon, atleast not when I came here.

With it getting late, Anna excused herself to go close the cemetery for the day and make her last round to lock all the entrances. All done cleaning in the kitchen, the gang went back to their room.

Seeing Anna walk around the cemetery and André still at the grave, they wanted to wait for him to be done to invite him inside to have fun. Suddenly Pikachu quickly ran out of the room and church.

Running after Pikachu, Ash told the others he´d wave if André was free to spend some time with them. Outside the church, Ash saw that despite being evening, it was almost getting pitch black.

Having some decency, Ash didn´t run after Pikachu when entering the Pokemon cemetery nor did he yell out for it. Eventually he saw Pikachu, standing beside André infront of a small tombstone.

André quickly dried off some tears and then once he looked down he saw Pikachu below him.

Ash: Pikachu, don´t run off like that around here ... I´m sorry if my Pikachu bothered you André...

André: Ah it´s alright young one... Pikachu have excellent hearing, it must have overheard me...

Ash:Well Max and Anna told us abit about you... we´d like to invite you inside to have some fun...

André: It´s very kind of you and your friends... it would be far too rude of me to say no a second time to you nice youngsters... I´ll come by in a moment... just need some time out here for awhile...

About to tell Pikachu to come with him back inside, Ash saw that Pikachu wasn´t in a good mood and had quite a sad look. As if he knew why, André then knelled down and cuddled Pikachu abit.

André: It´s a nice Pikachu you have young man... you two been together for a long time now?

Ash: Yeah, we´ve been together ever since I first got my license to become a Pokemon trainer...

André: Ah Pikachu is your battle companion too... so I guess you´re travelling in Johto to compete?

Ash: Well my ultimate dream is to become the world´s best trainer sir, a true Pokemon Master.

André: A Pokemon Master... a title few have obtained... and do you believe you will suceed?

Ash:I do believe, because with my Pikachu and my friends, nothing has stopped my journey so far.

Slightly curious, Ash however did not wish to ask about the tombstone just by looking at Pikachu.

André: Ah... despite your dreams, you have real things making your dreams come true...

Ash: Thank you sir... what you say is very true... my friends help me get closer to my dream...

André: Forgive the crudeness of an old man... but what do you do when your friends are gone?

Ash: Well it has happened before... that friends had to leave me for awhile, but we keep in touch.

André: No young man... what do you do when your friends are gone... and can´t come back?

Ash froze, feeling stupid for not realising what André had tried to imply. With Ash not giving an answer back, Pikachu wasn´t sure how to react, when André then got up to stand infront of Ash.

André:That´s what makes life frightening, not death. Not knowing when it ends and death begins.

Ash: I´m sorry... it´s a thought that has crossed my mind lightly in the past, but not like this...

André: I wish I could say the same... these thoughts came to me when my precious pet died...

Ash: So that´s why you were here at the grave... I´m sorry... did you know each other long?

André: Indeed... I remember her as far back as my failing memory can still serve me...

Ash: It´s almost the same for Pikachu and me... it´s as if we known each other for a lifetime...

André: If fate is on your side... just like me, you two will have many more years in life to share...

Seeing a gentle smile on his face, Ash slightly peeked at the tombstone and saw that it belonged to a Pikachu. And that the electricity still charged in the ground must have attracted Pikachu to it.

Ash: A Pikachu... that´s why Pikachu came over here... I´m sorry if it reminded you of yours...

André: Had you not been here, this old man might think he´d begin to see ghosts all over.

Seeing his little attempt to lighten the mood, Ash laughed discretely, even Pikachu giggled abit.

Ash: She seems to be gone for a long time, and yet you stand here infront of the tombstone. Why?

André: Because I can. Some are lost at sea, others without a trace. She died when I was away...

Ash: But for you to be here everyday... then it must make it very hard for you to move on...

André: I tried son... the gods know I have tried so hard and for so long... but I still can´t...

Ash: I understand, sometimes the hardest part is to let go of someone you love, like your Pikachu...

André:That´s where you are wrong...the most hardest part young boy... is to hold on to them...

Ash:I don´t understand... I am with my friends everyday... just the thought of losing them is just...

André: You mentioned that you have friends that are gone... they are the ones you need to hold...

Ash: But sometimes it just can´t be helped... that they must go on a separate direction than I do...

André:Yet all our roads start with life and ends with death... what is important is the middle...

Ash: That could perhaps be true... but what should I have done back then? Abandoned my dream?

André: I don´t know, but I know what I would´ve done... not have any regrets. Do you have any?

Ash: Yeah... a few things perhaps... but now it´s ok... my best friend is back together with me again.

André: Regret comes too late... I wish I had your luck... I´m an old man, full of regrets...

Ash: I´m sorry to hear that sir... I´ll definelty be sure to keep in mind what you have said...

Seeing that Anna was all done and had gone inside, Ash decided to go inside too and told André to come by whenever he is ready. Nodding, André told Ash he would come inside as soon as possible.

As time passed by, the gang waited but André never came, and it already got dark to not be able to see if he was still outside or went inside into his little cabin at the end of the cemetery to perhaps change his clothes. Getting abit sleepy, the gang decided to take a quick little snooze meanwhile.

With everyone in their bed resting, Ash however remained awake, thinking about what André had told him just an hour ago. Suddenly something caught Pikachu´s attention from the outside.

Pikachu pointed for Ash to look outside, in which a flashlight was seen at the Pokemon graveyard site. Believing that it was probably André, Ash suddenly got concerned when he saw several more flashlights being lit, knowing that the cemetery was closed, and also heard shovels being used.

Quickly putting on his shoes, Ash took Pikachu with him to go outside and see what was going on there. Close to the graveyard entrance, suddenly Ash got a glimpse of something. A group of dark clothed men, Ash then he barely also saw André, approaching them with a very loud, angry tone

Henchman 1: … not here either... no clues, nothing... hey guys, someone´s coming over here...

André: HEY THERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? OH NO , THE GRAVES!

Henchman 2: We´re doing some late night re-arrangement... now beat it old man and look away...

André: My little girl´s grave... look at what you´ve done... it´s all ruined now... why her grave...

Henchman 3: No need for you to know... besides, it´s just a tombstone and dirt now, nothing else...

André: That tombstone... was my life tribute... to the most beloved thing in my long life...

Henchman 4: It´s a long dead rodent... you should be more concerned about yourself now...

André: You already desecrated her grave, but don´t you dare desecrate her name again!

Henchman 1: Watch your mouth grandpa, or we just might dig an early grave for you to land in...

André: You scums, having no respect for the living nor the dead! You all need to learn a lesson!

Getting hold of a shovel on the ground, André picked it up and took aim, managing to knock down one of the henchmen. The other three quickly took away the shovel and pushed André hard, making him fall to the ground. The injured henchman then stood up, wanting some sweet revenge.

But not on André. Getting hold of a shovel, in one thrust the henchman slammed it into the tombstone, shattering it to mere rubble, and then slammed the shovel right into the actual grave.

In tears over what just happened, André sunk together on the ground. Not standing by to watch anymore, Ash quickly ran up to them, with Pikachu ready to attack if necessary even if being on a grave site. Standing infront of the André, Ash then heard the gang coming right behind him.

Attracting too much attention to themselves, the henchmen grabbed their shovels and ran off into a nearby forest. With Ash about to beat the crap out of them, he then asked André if he was alright.

Not getting an answer from him, Ash knelled down and saw what he did not wish to see. But it was too late. Suffered a severe heart attack from all that happened, André remained hurt on the ground.

Brock: Ash! We just heard what happened, I got my Pokemon with me, I´m going after them!

Ash: Brock, call an ambulance, I think André is having a heart attack and needs some help!

May: I´ll go call and ask Anna if she has any medicine in the crate that might help André!

Ash: Please hurry!... hang on André, help will soon come... you just need to fight it for awhile ok?

André: They destroyed the grave... I... I tried to stop them... but I couldn´t... then they...

Ash: Don´t talk, save your strength... they´re gone now, but I sadly couldn´t see their faces...

André: Who will now attend her grave...visit her every day and night...put fresh flowers each time...

Ash: You will... you´ll make it ok, don´t think like that... the ambulance is probably on the way...

André: No... no I won´t... it´s getting darker... I can barely see your face in front of me...

Ash: Stay awake, don´t fall asleep! Focus on something, on anything. Come on you gotta try!

A few minutes passed with no ambulance in sight due the bad weather before, while Ash still held André in his arms now, feeling that his breath was getting weaker. Ash knew that André was dying.

Ash: Hey... maybe tell me abit about what you did when younger... what job did you have?

André: My father was a grave keeper here... I have worked on this graveyard all my life...

Ash: Doesn´t sound like the most fun job... but I´sure you meet alot of nice and interesting people...

André: I indeed have, I meet you didn´t I... the future Pokmon master... I didn´t catch your name...

Ash: I´m Ash... Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town... you´ll soon meet my other friends too, and then...

André: Ash Ketchum... from Pallet Town... thank you for giving an old man... one last smile...

With his last breath, André closed his heavy eyes and sunk together. Ash tried to shake some life into him, but there was nothing he could do, not ever a shock from Pikachu could have helped.

Minutes later Brock returned, having lost trail of the henchmen, only to see Ash and André, fearing the worst. Sirens of both the police and an ambulance were heard in the distance, but once May from a window saw Ash outside, she stayed inside with Max to keep him from seeing André.

Despite the sadness, something suddenly caught Ash´s gaze on the ground. Seeing a shining object where one of the henchmen fell, Ash stretched out his hand and grabbed hold of it. And looked at it.

Looking like some kind of lantern, it was wrapped in a cloth for some reason. About to remove the cloth, Ash then heard Brock coming, and instead put the strange lantern into his inner jacket pocket.

Brock walked up to Ash and told him that they need to move to make room for the ambulance staff to work and that the police could need every detail about the men that Ash slightly got glimpse of.

Walking to the police car, Brock understandably wasn´t in the best mood to flirt with Officer Jenny, ordering her colleagues to seal off the area and bring in the forensics to check for any left evidence.

Jenny: We got her as soon as we heard that something happened at the graveyard. What happened?

Brock: Ash knows more than I do, but I went after some guys that seemed to be up to no good...

Jenny: It must be them, the grave plunderers... last time was in a close village just a week ago...

Brock: I sadly lost them, but unless they had a car waiting then maybe you can catch up to them!

Jenny: Even if we could, the darkness now makes it impossible to find them or see any trails.

Brock: If I only been alittle faster... hey Ash, maybe you can tell Jenny something more useful...

Jenny: If you got close to these guys, please try to remember anything, from scars to facial features.

Ash: I´m sorry, it all happened so fast that I didn´t think about remembering something like that...

Jenny: The Johto police have had similar events for months, and so far you´re the only witness...

Ash: It was way too dark, I could barely see infront of me... but I could hear them, their voices...

Jenny: Let´s get inside, calm ourselves down and focus, and let my collegues do their job...

Officer Jenny walked inside the church with Brock, while it took awhile for Ash to walk to the door, feeling as if the world´s most heavy object rested on his shoulder, slowing him down immensely.

Several minutes passed, with Officer Jenny not getting much crucial information from Ash or the others, and decided to instead join the forensics at the crime scene. Ash then went inside the room.

Seeing from the room window that the ambulance staff carried away André in a bag, suddenly the window curtains were drawn together. Ash turned around and saw May, having stood behind him.

May: I kept Max away so he won´t see any for this, you shouldn´t watch either Ash...

Ash: I´m such an idiot... if I´d reacted alot sooner, then maybe... maybe André didn´t have to die...

May: They couldn´t save him? I´m sorry... please don´t blame yourself, it wasn´t your fault Ash...

Ash: I´m just not feeling too well right now... are Brock and Max being questioned by the police?

May: I asked an police officer to stay with Max in the dining hall, and I think Brock is with Jenny.

Ash: I wonder how Brock is gonna flirt with Officer Jenny now... sorry, it was a bad joke...

May: Hey you need to lighten up... and the room too. Let me just turn on the lights here...

May switched on the light, when suddenly a blinding flash erupted from the ceiling lamp before a fuse was blown. Both Ash and May rubbed their eyes, not expecting the lamp to get fried at the worst possible moment. Ash then remembered, and took forth something. The strange lantern.

Showing it to May, Ash removed the cloth around it, when he and May got quite surprised. Inside

it was a large white flame that almost blinded them yet didn´t illuminate the room with its light.

Ash: I found it where one of those guys fell, they must have dropped it and not noticed they lost it...

May: It sure is a strange looking lantern... oh look here Ash, something is written on it:

´´ Lux lucis di vita , insum di infinito, vos vadum nunquam intereo ´´

With neither of them having the slightest idea of what it meant, Max then entered the room with perfect timing. May asked him to get next to her and maybe try to translate what the text meant.

Max:You give me too much credit sis, I may be a little nerd, but I´m not an little super nerd...

May: Nerd or not, will you help or not? Atleast you have a chance of understanding it anyway...

Max:I´m not the best, but I´ll give it a try... hmm... this seems to be a very very old language...

Ash: One of the bad guys accidentally dropped it... any idea what this strange lantern could be?

May: Well obviously not a normal lantern you buy at any local giftshop... keep translating Max...

Max: Guys... either I´m way off, or it says ´´ Light of Life, bringer of eternity, one will never die´´.

Max checked again, and by chance removed some dirt, revealing another line of text below:

´´Illuminati Di Vita ´´

As if the first text wasn´t enough to make Max´s jaw drop to the floor in awe, he then got into such an exciting state that he could read it all again for a thousand years and still be just as amazed.

May: Hmm, maybe a little motto this church has engraved into the lanterns they sell to customers...

Max: May, this ain´t an averege joe lantern... THIS IS AN EPICALLY AWESOME LANTERN !

Ash: Hey quiet down, some might be sleeping in the rooms nextdoor. So what kind of lantern is it?

Max: Call me crazy for making a wild, unscientific guess... but I think this lantern can create life!

May: As if being a nerd isn´t enough... let me be the one to call you crazy... again. It´s just a lantern!

Max: Laugh all you want May, but you asked me and I answered. This lantern has a living light !

Ash: Living light? What you mean, a light that speaks, walks around and goes to the bathroom?

Max: Very funny Ash... but yeah, to guess, I think this light has an actual living consciousness!

May: Oh please, what´s next, if taken outside it will bring the dead back to life once again?

Max: Even if true, I wouldn´t taken the chance and try it, who knows whats else could happen!

Ash: Well... atleast I´d give it a try if it´s true what it says Max... if possible, to save André...

May: Oh Ash, me too, but listening to Max´s lunatics is worse than reading a low class occult novel.

Max: What I would give to see your face when scary zombies emerge from their ancient tombs!

May: Hey easy on the jokes... someone died tonight, there is a line to how far you can take it...

Max: Someone died? That´s why the ambulance is here? Then André... oh no...I... sorry...

Ash: Hey wait, maybe Anna can help us... she might know something about it and also translate.

Thinking it´s a good idea, Ash, May and Max left the room and knocked on the office door. Anna opened and let them in, talking and counseling Brock after Jenny was done questioning him.

Anna: Hey you guys... I was just talking to Brock about what happened, it´s so horrible...

May: I´m sure the police will find some leads...we came over to ask you about something, a lantern.

Anna: Hmm, if you need any I can go open the gift shop and give some to you...

Ash: Oh no not that kind... I found a lantern just where the incident happened, here take a look...

Anna: Oh my, this lantern is ancient... judging by the look, but it is still in an excellent shape...

Max: And there is some text too... I already tried translating, but sis calls me crazy for what I found.

Brock: So one of the bad guys dropped it? Maybe something they stole from dug up graves?

Church manager: No we don´t allow possessions like this to get into the earth... lets take a look...

With the desk light already on, Anna wanted to increase the light abit, but once she increased it, the light bulb immediately flashed like in the other room, with another fuse breaking as a result.

Ash: Ah bad luck, same thing happened once May tried switching on the light in the other room.

May: It sure is bad luck, but atleast an understandable bad luck, this is a very old church after all...

Max: Call me super crazy, but it sure is a coincidence that it happened with the lantern in here...

Brock: You mean that the lantern is causing the lights to fail? What kind of lantern is that?

Ash: Well according to what Max translated and said... oh Anna, maybe you can give it a try?

Anna: Guess I´ll have to use two pair of eyes and moonlight then to translate... here we go...

A minute passed, with the gang sitting on a bench, waiting for Anna to say anything. As if Max´s previous reaction wasn´t an indication, Anna just froze completely once she reread the ancient text.

She quickly closed the curtains, locked the door and put forth candles, then used some matchsticks to light them. With some ample light in the room, she then opened a drawer and took forth a book.

With Max having the best smirk in the world right now, May refused to believe anything he said, but both Ash and Brock had an very open mind, seeing how strong Anna ´s reaction was to the text.

Finding the history book she was looking for, Anna then searched through the pages until she found it. Ancient history written in detail... about the arrival of Ho-Oh... and the Illuminance of Life:

´´ … with the birth of the Legendary Entei, Raikou and Suicune, Ho-Oh left the burning Tin Tower and never returned... but a shard of it´s ancient power over life remained. The Golden Flame.

Still having a golden appearance, the flame´s blinding gold light gave true testament to the divine power once a little boy found it after the great fire, and preserved it in a lantern inside the tower.

Despite many deaths from the fire, the boy had not lost any family, but had sadly lost his best friend, a beloved Pokemon, finding it´s corpse among the smoking ruins of the burned tower.

Opening the lantern hatch to try light another lantern, the divine light escaped the first lantern and reached the beloved Pokemon. And faster than the speed of light, the Pokemon came back to life.

But for every time the light´s divine power was used by men, it´s chance to be returned to Ho-Oh diminished, until now the golden light changed into a still blinding yet beautiful, white light.

But when men failed to keep The Illuminance of Life safe, and most of all secret, to greedy eyes of other men, the light was lost to ancient history, and still remains gone, never found to this day. ´´

Max felt like jumping around of joy and making a thousands grimaces at May, having every desire to see her bow down to the floor and ask for forgiveness. But Max kept his cool like the nerd he is.

May, despite already having an amazed and surprised look, in her mind thought that it must have been Max´s ancestors writing that piece of line, with her still not believing any of that stuff at all.

Anna: I don´t know what to say... but... what if this is... it... that this light really is the... then...

May: Oh please, don´t get infected by Max Disease, here, let me show you that it can´t be true!

May snatched the light and went out the room, entering a room where a tiny cardboard casket was laying on a table. A dead Pidgey was inside it, having the previous day by accident flown into a church window and died. Standing next to the Pidgey, May then opened the lantern hatch abit.

The others just got into the room, when suddenly every lamp in the room exploded in a blinding flash. Taking their hands off their eyes, they saw that the cardboard casket was suddenly all empty, and just seconds later saw a Pidgey fly through an open window and away from the church.

Brock: No... it just can´t be true... there must be another, more reasonable explanation to this...

Anna: I checked that Pidgey yesterday, it was definitely dead... now it just flew out the window...

Ash: Guys, this is creeping even me out if true... let´s not mess around with it anymore alright?

Max: I bet that May is scared like hell now, praying that zombies won´t come after her, right sis?

May didn´t say anything, and just closed the lantern hatch slowly. But once she turned around towards the others, they got a strange feeling that something wasn´t right. Something was wrong.

May then tried to walk towards them, but bumped into a chair just right infront of her.

May: Max... guys... help me... I don´t know... but I can´t see anything... I´ve gone completely blind...

Ash quickly tried to take a lightened candle from his hand and put it infront of May to check her eyes, but Anna stopped him and then told the others not to expose May to any light source.

Despite the prohibition, Max atleast helped May by taking her hand, guiding her through the room and went back to the rented room. Anna then told Ash and Brock to get into her office immediately.

Anna: I´m sorry, but I had a good reason why I stopped you to hold light infront of her like that...

Brock: Well from a scientific point of view, let her eyes recover and not get exposed to more light?

Anna: Scientifically yes, but another reason is written on another page in the book I read from...

Ash: What can we do then to help May? We just can´t leave her like this, blind as a Zubat!

Anna: Of course not... I´ll see what I can find, in the meantime, stay with her and keep her calm...

Ash and Brock returned to the room, only to see Max stay away from May, covering inside the blanket on the bed. Asking what was wrong, Ash and Brock saw that even Max seemed very scared.

Max: At first this was kinda cool... but guys... it just got alot scarier...May is starting to see things...

May: I´m sorry for not believing you Max... Ash and Brock... I think I´m blind and insane now...

Brock: Hey, even we barely believed in this... May... what does Max mean by you ´´seeing things ´´

May: You can call me crazy since it might be true... but I´m seeing a strange light around people...

Max: To me, it sounds that even if May is blind, she now is seeing things we can´t usually see...

Ash: This is getting more surreal for every second... Anna is looking for a way to help you May...

He then saw the lantern on the floor, wrapped in a cloth again. Picking it up, May tried looking at Ash but now didn´t see anything at all. Wanting to try out something, Brock removed the cloth.

May then suddenly saw it again. The light she was seeing. The life force around things. Aura.

May: Ash, you´re infront of me? I can slightly see you, the light making a silhouette of you...

Brock: And I just removed the cloth... I don´t know what to say, this is really quite surreal guys...

Suddenly the door knocked. Opening the door, Brock saw Officer Jenny and let her get inside.

Officer Jenny: I´m sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to come and thank you for your help. We just finished our investigation and are about to leave, Anna will lock the main entrance once we´re gone.

Brock: What about the graves? Will Anna get some money and help to restore them in any way?

Officer Jenny: She might be compensated somehow as soon as possible, but something we both agreed on, is that it would be best to not let the towns people know what happened here tonight...

Ash: What, you´re not going to tell them? Don´t they have a right to know what happened?

Officer Jenny: Had it only been a few graves I wouldn´t need to cover it up... but it´s not just one...

Realizing that the bad guys must have dug up every grave in the Pokemon cemetery, they withheld their anger and sadness within. Knowing they could talk all night about it, Officer Jenny wished them good night and left. Ash still remained in shock over what Officer Jenny decided to do.

Brock: Let it be Ash, we can´t tell her how to do her job... it´s her responsibility and Anna´s too...

Max: I do understand her reasoning... if this happened to André, imagine a whole town hurting...

May: I know you´re upset Ash... but in the end I guess it´s the right thing to do for now atleast...

Ash: I just can´t let this happen... I´m going back to talk to Anna, this can´t be the right choice...

Taking the lantern with him, Ash walked through the corridor and went to her office. Just meeting her at the door, Ash asked Anna if she found anything in her books that might help May.

Anna: I might... I´ll go close the gates again, then I´ll come by to tell you guys what I have found...

Ash: I heard from Officer Jenny what you two plan... how can you agree to something like that...

Anna: Ash., it was a very difficult decision for me to make... don´t think I did it to make a coverup...

Ash: I´m sorry... but please, think it through more before deciding something you might regret...

Anna: Tomorrow people might come to visit their pet´s grave... the only explanation I will be able to give to why the graveyard is sealed off , is because the rain unexpectedly deformed the ground.

Giving Ash time to discuss it later, Anna left the church and went to the main entrance to close up after Officer Jenny leaves. Saying goodbye to Anna, Officer Jenny entered her policecar and left.

Seeing Officer Jenny drive off along with the other police cars and Anna going outside to the front gate to lock, Ash remembered about the lantern and made sure it was wrapped up, cautious since if true then taking it outside among the graves might really shake things up around the area.

With the front gate locked, Anna returned inside and also locked the front door, something she even can´t remember doing before, never having the need to think that drastically about security.

Anna: There, we should be safe... it´s getting late Ash, we should all be getting some sleep by now...

Ash: I´m been up before... be it due to training, before a gym battle, or other reasons... but this...

Anna: I know just how heavy your heart must be feeling right now... mine is too, believe me...

Ash: I´m sorry if I offended you in any way about what I said... I was hurting at the time...

Anna: No need for apologies Ash...I took no offense, how could I even at this time...

Ash: Still... I hope tomorrow will turn out to be a better day, with the bus finally being fixed...

Anna: Well before I go to bed, there is at least one worry I can help you get off your chest. May.

Ash: You mentioned that you might have found a way to get her to see again... what is it ?

Anna: From what I understood when reading a part from the book... she needs a good night sleep.

Ash: That´s all ? No medicine, ritual, black art or anything else peculiar? Just going to bed ?

Anna: You would be surprised just how much sleep is related to humans recovering their health...

Ash: I´ll be sure to keep that in mind... oh about the lantern, didn´t Officer Jenny want it ?

Anna: Their lab would be closed by this time, so I asked for it to remain here so I can check it out.

Ash: As long as no other light bulbs go nuts, I guess you should be able to find out more about it.

Anna: That´s right, tomorrow Officer Jenny will come by again to pick it up once I´m done with it.

Ash: I´ll leave it for you to keep then...well I better go. Good night and see you tomorrow morning.

Nodding, Anna took the lantern and went down the corridor towards her personal room. Ash was about to go back to the room to get some sleep when he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Looking around, Ash couldn´t see anyone in the corridor, and looking out a nearby window Ash could only see the darkness of night. Feeling tired, Ash entered the room and saw that everyone had already gone to sleep. Getting into bed, Ash closed his eyes, and hoped everything was a bad dream.


	4. Trouble One Step Ahead

The next day the service car arrived just as expected, with a grumpy guy getting his tools out to fix the wheel while the busdriver patiently waited. Passengers had waken up and moved around the church, having the intention of buying things from the giftshop, but noticed that it was closed.

Having heard rumours of what happened, they understood that Anna ain´t in the best mood to start selling souvenirs, and the passengers decided to help out by donating some money into the collectors box. Waking up, Brock silently got out of bed and left to help Anna make breakfast.

Knocking on Anna´s office door, Brock got no answer and assumed that she was still resting or having other duties to attend to. Leaving the corridor, Brock took the liberty to enter the kitchen and begin preparing some breakfast for both her and the rest in time before the bus departs on time.

Waking up, Max got up cautiously to avoid waking up May and Max, but noticed that May wasn´t in her bed. Seeing that Ash was still in bed, Max got dressed and left the room to look for May.

Reaching the funeral room where they had found the Pidgey the previous night, Max saw May, sitting on a chair and looking out the window. Max approached her, asking how she was feeling.

Turning around, Max was relieved to see that May was able to see again, with her eyes focusing on him, but for some reason she didn´t look too happy about it. Max then asked if she was alright.

May: Don´t worry Max, I´m alright now... it´s just... that I didn´t sleep too well last night...

Max: I thought I heard you cry abit... did you have a nightmare or get sad over what happened?

May:Alittle bit of both I guess... I´m glad that I´m ok now... but my nightmare... oh Max...

Max: Well it´s over now sis, once we leave we´ll go on with our usual traveling and plans right?

May glanced abit at a table, while Max walked up to see what she was looking at. Seeing a small casket, inside was a dead Pidgey. Remembering, Max asked if it was the same one from last night.

May: I don´t know... but one of the passengers found it outside, it apparently flew into a window...

Max: Just like the other one... then it probably is the same... it´s a shame it died once again...

May: That´s not what only made me said... in my nightmare last night ... I saw it Max... that Pidgey.

Max: In your nightmare? Sounds like you almost could see and foresee that it would happen again...

May: From the moment it got revived, it was as if I was the Pidgey, seeing through it´s eyes, feeling what it was feeling. And when the Pidgey woke up to fly, it then flew into the window... and I felt it.

Max: I´m sorry... I shouldn´t have taunted you so much about not believing me about the lantern...

May: No you were right Max... but it seems that what life we resurrected was only temporary...

Max: Anna might have some answers to this, I think she´s in the kitchen along with Brock.

Being the last in the room, Ash woke up, having surprisingly slept like a baby, feeling a lot better than his burdened self. Pikachu woke up along with him and got up, with Ash getting dressed and making his bed so that he leaves it made should they need to quickly have to take the bus.

Walking to the public restroom, Ash encountered May and Max, headed towards the kitchen.

Max: Morning Ash... unusual for you being the last one of us all to wake up so late this morning.

Ash: Morning guys... yeah I slept pretty well even if I probably was the last one to go to bed...

May: Well you definitely needed it more than we did after the mental state you were in last night.

Max: Hey you needed it too, after a good night sleep you´re back to your usual self.

Ash: Well, I guess Anna´s advice worked after all. Was a bit concerned about you last night May...

May: Thanks for the thought Ash... I appreciate it... seems I only needed to sleep to see again.

Ash: Beats you getting a bucket of heavy medicine and getting eye surgery... we got really lucky...

Max: We were heading over to the kitchen, Brock´s probably there, helping her make breakfast.

Ash: Then I guess we better hurry, the bus is scheduled to be repaired in less than an hour.

Going with May and Max to the kitchen, Ash saw Brock at the counter, making some sandwiches and squeeze some fresh juice. Looking around, Ash and the others couldn´t see Anna anywhere.

Brock: Morning guys, breakfast should be ready quite soon. Oh, have you seen Anna around?

May: Morning... no we haven´t, we thought she was already here with you making breakfast.

Brock: Then she must have overslept in her room... I think we better let her sleep for now

Ash: Yeah, she did seem very exhausted after I saw her last before we both went to our rooms.

May: Glad we don´t need to think about that lantern anymore, now it´s Officer Jenny´s problem...

Max: Hey I wouldn´t mind keeping it awhile longer, it really caught my attention and Anna´s...

Ash: Oh Officer Jenny doesn´t have it, Anna kept it for the night, she´s supposed to pick it up today.

Brock: Why didn´t you say so?! I better make an extra sandwich for Officer Jenny, with lots of...

Before Brock could even mention the word sausage, May ofcourse pulled him away by the ear to avoid him slicing off a finger or two in his food making frenzy for his sweetheart Officer Jenny.

Telling them that he would go back to make the beds in the room, Ash left the kitchen and walked down the corridor. Passing Anna´s room, Ash gently knocked to see if she was awake. Not getting a response, Ash suddenly stopped, having Pikachu drag him by the leg, getting his attention.

Seeing what Pikachu saw, Ash could barely see from under the door a constant flash of light. Knowing that Anna had the lantern, Ash knocked heavy on the door and asked if she was alright.

Still not getting a response despite him knocking so hard, Ash decided to knock in the door. With the door being fairly old, it wasn´t too much of a trouble for Ash to tackle a few times before getting in. Inside the room, Ash immediately sheltered his eyes due to the powerful flash of light.

Not seeing Anna anywhere, Ash approached the lantern and told Pikachu to stay back. With the light getting stronger the closer Ash was, Ash was just a bit from it, but couldn´t get any closer.

Feeling as if he would go blind if he got any closer than he already was, Ash closed his eyes in order to reach the last distance and get hold of the lantern. Doing it, Ash then grabbed the lantern.

In an instant the light stopped, but once Ash opened his eyes again, the light inside the lantern began to erupt once again. With his eyes closed, Ash checked the table for anything that can help.

Suddenly feeling the cloth at the edge of the table, Ash grabbed and threw it over the lantern. The moment he did it, the light stopped permanently, but suddenly Ash remained immobile for awhile.

Asking what was wrong, Pikachu didn´t get a response from Ash, and once it entered the room to check on him, it saw that he was in some kind of trance. Pikachu immediately left to get help.

Ash, once the lantern was covered, suddenly froze and got into a similar state May was when she was dreaming, and saw now through the eyes of someone. Ash was seeing through Anna´s eyes.

Seeing the last encounter last night, Anna entered her room and put the lantern on her table. Having the intention at first of going to sleep, Anna got too curious and took forth the book once again.

Looking through several more pages regarding Ho-Oh, Anna stopped and remained focused on one piece of vital information. Not sure she read it correct, Anna read the piece of line several times.

Now convinced that she read it right, Anna covered the windows and blew out all the light candles, making the room pitch dark without a single ray of light inside. Not seeing anything, Ash then could see that the cloth was removed, and the light inside the lantern. Anna then slowly opened the hatch.

Nothing happened. Anna then took a candle and got it close to the light inside. To her surprise, the candle was lit with the light inside the lantern. Closing the hatch, Anna then picked up something.

Holding a lantern from the giftshop, she placed the candle inside and closed it. Covering both lanterns with cloths, Anna then turned the light back on. Nothing happened. She succeeded. Not sure what she tried to accomplish, Ash then saw her continue to go through the book. And stopped.

Anna had found out something. Something that forced her to immediately prepare to leave the room with the church lantern. Before Ash could see where Anna headed off, suddenly his trance stopped.

Brock had arrived with Pikachu and once Ash still didn´t respond to his calls, he told Pikachu to shock Ash. Back to normal, Ash quickly looked at the lantern. With the lantern not hit by the Thundershock, Ash grabbed it and told Brock about what he saw while being in the strange trance.

Brock: So that´s why Anna wasn´t around... but wait, why did she leave the lantern behind here?

Ash: I don´t know, but whatever reason, she seemed to really have to run away from here...

Brock: Though Officer Jenny is supposed to come by today to pick up the lantern...

Ash: Yeah, but with Anna gone... should we wait for her or take the lantern with us?

Brock: We don´t have much of a choice really ... we can´t just leave it behind... we´ll take it with us on the bus, and once we reach the city then we´ll hand it over to Officer Jenny at the police station.

With it being decided, Ash took the lantern and went to the room, while Brock returned to the kitchen to tell May and Max what they decided upon. Packing the sandwiches, they walked back to the room when they suddenly saw someone run away from the room and out of the church.

Running into the room, they saw Ash, slightly knocked off his feet, and asked what happened.

Ash: I packed my backpack and was about to get out when the door opened and someone jumped me from behind, trying to take away my backpack... but Pikachu seemed to have scared him off.

May: We just saw someone run off from here... you think it could be those guys from yesterday?

Max: Then Ash sure got lucky it was only one guy, if more had sneaked inside then...

Brock: Well he´s then probably gone in the forest by now... lets get our stuff and go to the bus...

Ash: Should be a safer place right now, especially with some people around just incase...

Packing everything and getting their backpacks, they left the church and went to the bus, already repaired and only going through last check ups. With everyone else already onboard, the gang got on the bus and took their usual seats at the back. Minutes later the bus was back on the road again.

Many hours passed until the bus stopped at a crossroad, where the gang had to go off in order to take another bus to the adjacent city so they can go by and deliver the lantern to Officer Jenny.

Half an hour later the new bus the gang were on arrived at the local city, and once they got off the gang asked for directions to the police station. Eventually they reached the police station.

And got abit surprised. The police station had practically just policewomen employed, something that definitely got Brock´s lovesick attention in mere milliseconds when entering the building.

Just to be on the safe side, May got hold of Brock, while Ash and Max went to the front desk.

Police secretary: Next in line! Welcome young man, what can I do for you, lost anything perhaps?

Ash:Hello. Well it´s actually abit complicated... so could I please speak to Officer Jenny ?

Police secretary: Oh you´re lucky, she was about to leave. Take a seat and I´ll get her for you.

Ash and Max took a seat, while Max giggled, seeing May trying to hold back Brock, but eventually she would lose. Knowing she can´t keep him on a leesh any longer, May decided to let go of Brock.

Not afraid to make a move even when it comes to police women, Brock saw the best target to try his luck on, three police aspirants waiting for their supervisor to come, and walked over to them.

Brock: Hello young ladies... well you no longer have to wait anymore, I have finally come for you...

Police aspirant: Excuse me, you´re our new supervisor? You don´t even have a police uniform...

Brock: That is true, I am not actually your police supervisor... I am another kind of advisor...

Police aspirant 2: So if you´re not our police supervisor, then what are you and what do you want?

Brock: I am your supervisor regarding human relations, about to show how a man and woman can...

Not wanting Brock arrested for harassment, May put the leash back and dragged Brock away, while Officer Jenny then approached Ash. Seeing her, May dragged Brock with her towards Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny: Well hello Ash, didn´t expect to see you here, weren´t you on the road with the bus?

Ash: Hello again... actually we had to change our schedule, since some things have happened...

Officer Jenny: I was calling the church to say that I was going to be quite late, but no one answered.

Ash: Anna didn´t answer the phone... because... well could we please discuss this in your office?

Nodding, Officer Jenny then took Ash with her into the office while Brock, May and Max waited outside in the reception area. Finding something to do, Max went to a young police guy having a Growlithe in which Max asked abit about, while May stayed behind to keep control over Brock.

But eventually she let him be responsible for his own actions and let him go, mostly since she took notice of a policewoman giving her personal Pokemon some advice when on duty. Free, Brock returned back to the police aspirants, and asked if they could resume their little conversation once again.

Police aspirant 1: Oh you´re back... listen we don´t got time to fool around, what do you want?

Brock: If I have to be sincere... then so be it... would any of you... be interested in a possible date...

Police aspirant 2: I knew it, this job would attract the best and worst in men, just look at you!

Brock: Belive me when I say that there is nothing worse in me, only the best, I can guarantee it!

Police aspirant 3: Oh really? Then how about putting your so called best really to the test for us?

Brock: I will... I have endured alot during my journeys, and I am certain that I will prevail this!

Accepting Brock´s challenge, the aspirants took him inside one of their private rooms to begin whatever they had in mind. May had a conversation with the police woman about her police duty and Pokemon.

Police woman: And that´s why I always have my equipment ready, I don´t want it to happen again.

May: I´m heartbroken, that some simple thieves would be so damn cruel to your poor Quilava!

Police woman: We both learned our lesson, even as we speak now, we´re both still on high alert.

May: I hope you manage to catch them someday, people like they really need to be locked up...

Suddenly a light scream was heard. Shortly afterwards another one, followed by a third. Noticing that it came from the room Brock was in, May wasn´t sure what was going on inside. The door then opened, with Brock coming out, followed by the police aspirants, having their clothes slightly torn.

Police aspirant 1: Wow... that was... well I´m... not sure how to describe... you were truly great...

Police woman 2: You really knew didn´t exaggerate when you said you were the best Brock...

Polce aspirant 3: Knocking us down with such perfect self defense moves, where did you learn it?

Brock: Let´s just say that having nine siblings on me in the past demanded abit from me back then.

Impressed, the girls gave away their contact card to Brock to get in touch the next time he comes by the city. Before Brock could even respond to them, Officer Jenny came out of her office with Ash.

Officer Jenny: Ash told me everything. And by chance, I also received some new information.

Ash: Officer Jenny is going to meet an informant that might have info about the grave plunderers.

May: Well we wish you luck then. We should go now and take the next bus go get back on the road.

Officer Jenny: Unfortunately I´ll need you to stay awhile longer for some more questioning.

Max: Hey I don´t really mind waiting to take the next bus if it helps getting those bad guys...

Officer Jenny: I´m sorry for the inconvenience, but I promise I won´t keep you for too long.

With Ash, May and Max listening to her about staying, they followed Officer Jenny to her car, thinking they could act bodyguards for her while she soon would meet up with her informant being nearby.

Brock snapped out of his love ecstasy and ran to the policecar, getting in the back with May and Max.

Max: Hey be careful, you´re larger than you think, and Jenny was just about to drive off!

Max: Well as usual it´s not easy for a heartbroken and rejected Brock to think abit more straight...

Brock. Muahaha! This time guys... I got jackpot! But oh Jenny... they´re nothing compared to you...

Max as usual pulled Brock´s ear while May found some handcuffs to maybe keep him in the car instead of being lose out in the city, full of girls that are sure to make Brock constantly go crazy in love.

Suddenly Officer Jenny stopped the car, seeing that a traffic accident had occured between a black van and a bus. Getting out of the car, Officer Jenny handled the situation swift enough, but with the van and bus blocking the path, Officer Jenny instead drove towards the city shopping mall to meet the informant.

Officer Jenny: We can´t get to the second location... so we´ll wait at the second meeting place, the mall. Once we´re done, I´ll let you guys look around city abit and then we´ll get back to the police station.

Arriving at the mall, they waited and waited, but no one came. Not sure what happened, Officer Jenny let the gang look around the stores to pass time. Everyone went to a different store to check out stuff.

Officer Jenny called the police station to check if the informant had called, but no one called since she left. Suddenly getting a bad feeling about something, Officer Jenny wasn´t sure of what or why.

Turning around, she got startled, but was relieved that it was only Brock, having returned with a bouquet of flowers. Despite being on duty, Officer Jenny gladly accepted Brock´s sweet gift.

Officer Jenny: Thanks, that´s very sweet and kind of you... and the flowers are my favorite too...

Brock: I know. Be it an illegal, twisted obsession or an righteous, pure affection for you, you decide...

Officer Jenny: Your persistence is remarkable... but you´re going after something you barely know...

Brock: You´re strong willed women, have a strong sense of duty and unquestionable loyalty...

Officer Jenny: That can be said about all of us Jenny... what is it that makes me so special to you...

Brock: Only you can give me those answers, otherwise I will always be in love with all of you...

Jenny: I see... well to be honest... I would fail a lie detector if I said you haven´t caught my eye...

Brock: It´s a shame I´ll be leaving this city and you soon... hopefully we will see each other again...

Officer Jenny: Listen, I know you and your friends need to leave soon afterwards...but I got an idea.

Instead of you all come back to the police station, take the earliest bus, it will be paid as thanks for helping us. Eventually I have to check up other leads in other cities too, so once you guys arrive and stay a few day´s due to Ash´s next battle... give me a call Brock... and I´ll come see you as Jenny...

Totally surprised that Officer Jenny just hinted that she might also have a slight crush on him, Brock didn´t know what to say and got butterflies in his stomach while his priceless face turned bright red.

Before he could even say anything, suddenly Officer Jenny´s cellphone called, in which she listened to a voice mail. Done, Officer Jenny and Brock saw Ash and the others return from their shopping.

May: I don´t want to be rude, but for a large shopping mall they sure don´t have friendly prices!

Max: I think it has more to do with you only finding the best of stuff at highest cost.

Ash: In short we didn´t find anything of interest... well we´re done here and ready to go back now.

Brock: Don´t worry about that guys... Jenny just let us off the hook, we don´t need to go back.

Max: Really, but what about our testiments you wanted, info that could help catch those bad guys?.

Officer Jenny: No need, I just got a voice mail... I´m meeting the informant just outside the mall..

May: Oh that´s great, hope you´ll get the information you need, and thank you for letting us go.

Ash: What about the lantern, I still have it in my packpack, don´t you need it for your investigation?

Officer Jenny: Our lab is understaffed, so it would be of great help if you could deliver it to the police station in the next city. I already messaged them that you´ll be coming, so they´ll be expecting you.

Ash: Yeah sure, I don´t mind, and I´m sure Max wants to keep it alittle more, right Max ?

Brock: We better get going, the bus departs soon, there´s a bus stop on the other side of the mall.

Officer Jenny: Have a safe journey. Should I need you once again, then I know how to reach you...

Ash: Thanks Officer Jenny. Ok guys, then let´s go, I just can´t wait for my next battle ahead of me!

Officer Jenny thanked them for their help and even gave Brock a slight kiss on the cheek, making him giggle while the others laughed on the inside. Officer Jenny then walked towards the main exit.

The gang was about to leave in the opposite direction, when suddenly Ash froze. Asking what was wrong, Brock followed Ash´s line of sight, and saw what he saw. Possible trouble. The henchmen.

Alot of them, on both the second floor and on the main floor. And they seemed to be after Officer Jenny. Walking towards her from nearly all directions, she would be trapped like a rat if attacked.

Remembering what happened to the old man, Brock didn´t waste another vital second, immediately running towards Jenny to warn her. Knowing he´d be spotted, Brock had to take the risk to save her.

Being quick in thought, Max went to an fire alarm and activated it, with the screeching sound making people run towards the exits but giving Brock alot of cover to move through towards her.

Reaching her, Brock however was not able to tell her due to the fire alarm, and instead turned her head towards the second floor, hoping she´d get a glimpse of the henchmen. But they were gone.

Ash then shrieked, seeing a henchman on the main floor, sneaking behind Brock with a baton. Ash immediately ran towards him, and with no time to think of something else, tackled the henchman.

About to help Ash, Brock saw a second henchman, running straight towards him, and knew he had to fight him instead. A third was spotted by Officer Jenny, running straight towards her.

Had it not been for the crowd she could have drawn forth her gun, instead she used the few seconds to call the police for backup. Officer Jenny took forth her own baton incase she´d need it in a fight.

The second henchman took aim and jumped at Brock, almost knocking him to the ground. Being quick on his feet, Brock stood his ground and blocked any attempt the henchman made to try reach the backpack on the floor. With Brock´s great strength helping him, Ash did not have the same luck.

Trying to keep the henchman on the floor, Ash failed once the henchman got hold of him and threw him hard towards the floor. Ash then quickly got up and tried to make a run for it towards the exit.

But before he even got a few feet away, the henchman got old of him by the throat and held him up high. Pikachu wanted to use a Thunderbolt but quickly realised The Illuminance could get damaged.

The third henchman then got infront of Officer Jenny and took out his baton, ready to beat her up just to reach Ash and get The Illuminance out of his backpack. But Officer Jenny stood her ground.

Officer Jenny: Stop in the name of the law! You thugs are under arrest, now surrender peacefully!

Henchman: Oh please, I´m so scared right now...get out of the way or I´ll shove that baton up your...

Before he could even finish his threat, Officer Jenny took a sprint and ended up behind him, quickly hitting him in key points thanks to her police training. Despite being humongous in comparison to her, the henchman blew bubbles and fell to the ground without a word, immobilized by pain.

But things suddenly got far more serious. Seeing that Officer Jenny knocked down his collegue, the henchman fighting Brock pulled a knife and took a stab at Brock, who barely blocked the thrust.

Seeing that they used lethal weapons and that the crowd now was almost cleared, Officer Jenny quickly pulled her gun and desperately aimed at the knife henchman, wanting to save Brock´s life.

With the knife henchman not responding to her last warning, Officer Jenny was about to pull the trigger when something stopped her., and saw something on the second floor. A live news team.

Being in the mall for an interview with a tourist manager, they had been there ever since Officer Jenny meet up with the gang, and caught live everything that has happened so far. Knowing she can´t fire her gun with them around, Officer Jenny instead tried a more different and safe approach.

Getting the knife henchman´s short attention, she pulling up the immobilized henchman and aimed.

Officer Jenny: Give up, or you´ll end up killing your own collegue, with you being next in line!

Immobilsed henchman: The bitch´s crazy man! Come on man, don´t let me get a hole in the head!

Knife henchman: Shut up maggot, she wouldn´t dare, she´s a pig...besides, who needs you anyway?

With the threat not working, Officer Jenny tried one last attempt to get Brock to safety. And threw the barely standing immobilized henchman towards them. Not expecting it, the knife henchman´s thrust hit his colleague, as Brock immediately backed away and got to safety behind Officer Jenny.

Picking up a baton from the floor, Brock was about to go hit the henchman holding up Ash, when suddenly someone screamed for everyone to duck. Brock and Officer Jenny immediately ducked.

In the blink of an eye, a huge stream of water hit all the henchmen, knocking them to the ground for the moment and letting Ash free himself. Catching his breath, Ash looked towards May and Max.

Having found a fire hose, Max turned it on at maximum pressure, while May aimed it at the henchmen. With the water about to run out, May told them to run to the exit while they can.

Helping Ash, Brock ran outside while Jenny remained to make sure they would not be followed, and told Brock to meet her where they last talked about. May and Max then ran for the exit too.

On the street, they hurried and ran into small backstreets, trying to stay hidden from sight as much as possible before getting on the bus on the other side of the mall. But seeing more henchmen on the street, Brock knew they couldn´t go to that busstop.. But suddenly a rare opportunity was given.

Seeing a local busstop, Brock told everyone to get on and payed the driver, then getting in the far back and crouching to avoid being seen. With the henchmen not seen them enter the bus, they continued to check every street for the gang, now on a bus headed to another part of the city.

Getting off a bus stop closest to the train station, Brock told everyone that they should hide awhile in a place and leave once the police mobilize and start patrolling the street. Agreeing, everyone quickly ran into the closest place that would be hard to look inside through the windows, a cafe.

Seeming to have lost the henchmen, Ash and the others took a sigh of relief that they managed to get away. Ash then took forth the lantern to check if it was damaged during the fight in the mall.

By a miracle it was completely intact, and with the cloth over it Ash made sure not to get unwanted attention from people in the cafe. Getting a table, they ordered food to quickly eat and then save the rest in their backpacks, having to be ready to run to the train station once the police do show up.

Max: I have never ran this much in my entire life... I must have grown at least 10 cm in length...

May: I´m not surprised, sometimes you´re not as quick with your feet as you are with your brain!

Brock: Easy guys... eat up, in five minutes the police should appear, then we´ll run to the train station...

Ash: Yeah the train should be the best chance we have... why did those guys suddenly attack us all?

Max: I have no idea, but must be due to the lantern...must be the same guys from the graveyard ..

Ash: Except they´re more desperate now... but Brock, what if those guys do manage to find us?

Brock: We need to fool them. Each of us will cover something with a cloth and carry it with us.

May: That way they have to get all of us to find the lantern. But that means Max has to have one...

Ash: I´d rather not involve Max, but it´s dangerous enough already. it´s to our advantage atleast...

Brock: We need all the luck we can get, those guys are still out there, on the streets looking for us...

May: Hey don´t worry, this time we got the upper hand, we´ll fight them hard this time...

Max: Easy for you guys to say, Cyndaquil ain´t exactly a powerpack like Pikachu or Blaziken...

Suddenly everyone froze, overhearing that the waitress was asked where a Pikachu trainer was sitting. Footsteps drew closer, while Ash put his hand onto his Pokeballs to quickly be ready to summon them.

But suddenly he stopped when seeing that Brock and the others looked more happily surprised than very scared to whoever now was standing right behind Ash, enough to even breathe down his neck.

Ash then felt two gentle, light hands on his shoulders, and a fragrance he has smelled in the past. Before he could turn around or get up, the hands covered his eyes, teasing for him to guess who.

Just by feeling the two hands, Ash immediately knew who it was, and turned around. It was Misty.

Burrying her face into Ash´s shoulder from behind, Misty by a rare chance was visiting Johto on a short business trip. Once she heard the news on local tv screens and saw footage of the henchmen attacking Ash and the others in the same city she was in, Misty used her PokeNavi to quickly find them.

Before Ash or the others could give Misty a welcoming smile, trouble was seen. Out on the streets, the henchmen were seen, and from a distance finally caught glimpse of the gang in the cafe and headed straight towards the cafe. Brock knew that going out the front door was not an option.

Quickly laying money on the table, Brock signaled to the others to pack in mere seconds and then run for the emergency exit far back in the cafe. With May quickly preparing a fake cloth-covered lantern for Misty, Ash then by accident took the fake one while Misty was given the real lantern.

The alarm screeched once Brock opened the emergency backdoor, seeing that the henchmen were splitting up in an attempt to ambush them. The gang managed to get onto a backstreet but they immediately had split into 3 groups: May had no choice but to go with Max, while Ash had to fill Misty in with what was going on, leaving Brock to alone try to get to the train station.

May and Max immediately heard heavy footsteps behind them, but were too focused to get to the train station to look back at just how close the henchmen where. But they were far too close.

May then screeched, with a henchman managing to grab her by her hair and pull her into a vicegrip. About to take the cloth from her the henchman screamed himself due to May landing a perfect backkick to the manly jewels, and remained on the ground in pain while May resumed towards the train station. Seeing that May was alright, Max continued but then had to stop due to a henchman.

Blocking the way, the henchman expected little to no resistance from someone Max´s size. Taking advantage of the situation, Max called out for Cyndaquil and quickly ordered a swift Flamethrower. Taken by surprise that Max had a Pokemon at hand, the henchman was hit by the Flamethrower and walked around screaming with his hair on fire, giving Max the chance to run off.

Brock still had bad problems of his own kind, having far more henchmen after only him than the others, but luckily had a far better headstart, giving the henchman quite a run for their money.

Suddenly a henchman lacked the patience and called forth his Houndoom, immediately sprinting towards Brock. With it getting closer and closer, Brock still took advantage of the terrain.

Leaping towards Brock in an attempt to tackle him down, the Houndoom instead meet face to face with a street lightpost due to Brock moving to the side at the very last second. Losing precious seconds, Brock continued to run towards the train station, hoping to join the others soon enough.

Told what was going on, Misty was determined to stay despite Ash´s desire for her to return safely to Cerulean City once they get to the train station. Unaware that Misty was carrying the real Illuminance, Ash´s valiant ambition to still protect Misty before himself would prove to be right.

Suddenly without warning, a Scizor leaped forth and tackled down Ash, but it quickly got a taste of it´s own medicine from Misty, delivering a kick to the face and got Ash back on his feet. The Scizor in its rage was about to attack both of them with X Scissor, but Pikachu quickly used Thunderbolt.

With the Scissor immobile due to Pikachu´s Thunderbolt, Ash continued to run with Misty towards the train station, seeing it not so far away. Suddenly a screech was heard right behind them.

A black van then drove up right next to Ash and Misty, and once the side door opened a henchman leaned outward in an attempt to reach them. Being closest, Misty was taken inside the black van.

Big mistake. Despite Misty being subdued, she activated the Pokeball she kept in her hand, releasing the Pokemon inside. The black van was split in two and stopped, with Gyarados carrying Misty on top of it´s head. The henchman in fear didn´t try anything else and stayed next to the van.

Glad that Misty was safe, Ash went ahead of her, knowing Gyarados would definetly give her a much speeded transport to the train station. Ash was the first to arrive, and saw Brock coming.

With the henchman getting slightly closer to Brock, Ash ordered Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Pikachu began to run towards Brock and charged the Volt Tackle, and once Brock jumped away from it´s path at the last second, Pikachu hit the henchmen behind him with a powerful strike.

With those henchmen no longer a problem, Brock reached Ash and gave him a high five, also asking if The Illuminance is safe. Ash showed Brock the cloth, but didn´t remove it and see that Misty had the real one. May and Max were seen, but were completly unaware of the danger above.

A Skarmory and Fearow caught up with them and dived towards them to grab them, forcing Ash and Brock to lend a helping hand. With their Pokemon released, Ash and Brock told Crobat and Swellow to quickly go and get between the Pokemon and May and Max to protect them from harm.

The enemy Pokemon were called back, when suddenly more black vans with thugs were seen coming towards the train station. Arriving safely, May and Max then saw Gyarados coming to them.

Misty jumped off and recalled it, quickly telling them that the train has already arrived and would depart soon. Hearing police sirens, the gang took a sight of relief and went inside the train station.

Succesfully aboard the train to the next city , they could see the black vans splitting up once the police force got close to the train station. The train then got the signal to depart to its destination.

Ash: Ah man my back... that enemy Scissor sure packs one hell of a punch with it´s Tackle attack...

Max: Atleast I gave one of the bad guys a new haircut to show off to their boss when they return.

Misty: But they are very devious... had it not been for Gyarados I wouldn´t escaped the black van...

Brock: The fact that they even openly attacked us showed just how desperate these guys really are...

May: Well one of them is definitely out of the game after hitting him in his precious Pokeballs...

Ash: You´re too cruel May... anyway, it seems we´re safe from them for now, we just need to...

Suddenly people looked up and saw something on the glass roof. The henchmen. Having bypassed the police and taken a shortcut to a bridge, they insanely jumped onto the roof in order to get onboard. With the gang spotted, Brock immediately told the gang to head for the front cart, but quickly stopped once he saw that a henchman was coming from the front cart towards them.

The henchman from the roof then managed to get down and appeared at the back end of the cart, trapping the gang in the cart with nowhere to go. One of the henchmen was the one May injured.

Injured henchman: You little bitch! Just you wait until I get my hands on you, I´ll cut you up bad!

With the pridehurt henchman drawing a pocket knife, Brock made May back away in order to handle him on his own. The other henchman then took forth a gun and pointed it towards the gang.

Gun henchman: It´s over children... now hand it over before I ´´accidentally´´ pull the trigger on ya...

With the gun pointed at Ash, the gang held their breath, while Ash valiantly even thought for a second that he would give his life to protect The Illuminance. But once the gun was pointed towards Misty, Ash contradicted himself by thinking that not even Misty should die for The Illuminance.

The passangers kept away from what was going on, when suddenly Max was seen among them. With the henchmen only fixed on the gang, Max had sneaked away and went to an emergency brake. Immediately shouting out to the gang, Max then quickly pulled the emergency brake.

In an instant the train braked, and with the gun fired off towards the side window, the gun henchmen tripped and flew right through the glass before hitting the ground outside at full speed. The train then began to slow down, but the knife henchman still remained in his position.

Not affected by the sudden slowdown, the knifeman took a chance at May, but Brock quickly grabbed his arm and blocked the thrust. With Brock on her side, Misty could disarm the henchman and force him down onto the floor. The henchman got immobilized, as Ash then picked up the knife.

Within a few minutes the train was back on track again and resumed its travel to the next city, while the captured henchman was all tied up and interrogated by the gang for some important information.

Brock: Talk to us and we might discuss a deal with you before handing you over to Officer Jenny...

Henchman: Forget it, I ain´t telling you kids nothing, also because I barely know anything at all.

Misty:Then tell us what you do know. About your plans, what you have been doing, anything...

Henchman: You deaf bitch? I´m not a squealer, not a word is gonna come out of my mouth ya hear!

Ash: Cool down your tongue or we´ll cut it off for you, you don´t want to end up like your partner...

Henchman: Nice try kid... you may have a knife, but you don´t have the balls to use it on me...

May: But I do... I already hit you in the jewels, I´m sure this time you want to keep them too ...

Henchman: Just you wait...I´ll get you for that... somehow I will, mark my words little girl...

Not getting anything from the henchman for moment, the gang left him watched over by the other train passengers, while they sat down next to a table further inside the train cart to discuss things.

Max: These guys are real professionals, they´re really tough to crack open for information...

Brock: This makes them far more dangerous,. we need to be cautious and keep a close eye on him...

Ash: He´s well guarded for now... but hey, atleast we´re on our way to the next city.

Misty: That´s now a problem if they know the destination after some of them attacked the train...

May: You mean they´ll wait for us at the train station? Suddenly this isn´t a good idea anymore...

Max: Well getting off the train in the middle of nowhere ain´t helping either, we just have to go to...

Brock. Oh wait! Of course! Further ahead, there seems to be a bridge being constructed to the city!

Misty: Brock´s right. If we take that route, we´ll likely be able to slip into the city unnoticed.

Ash: But if they catch up to us there on the bridge, we´ll be sitting ducks... it´s a big risk guys...

May: It´s better than getting a rough welcome from them at the train station. We should take it.

Agreeing on the new plan, the gang made sure that the henchman didn´t overhear them, having a slight plan to fool him. Returning to the henchman, the gang all smirked devilishly towards him.

Henchman: What? What are you punk kids smiling at, something funny or amusing you all ?

Brock: Indeed... you say you won´t talk... but your boss might hear otherwise from the police...

Misty: By us lying that we got information, you´d be in pretty big trouble with your boss right?

Ash: And with no witnesses, you will have no way to prove that you didn´t squeal anything to us?

May: But if you do talk, we´ll not mention anything about you being interogated by us alright?

Max: It´s your only chance to come out of this situation in one live piece. So what´s your answer?

Henchman: You kids ain´t so stupid after all... you make a good point... fine...I´ll talk alittle...

Brock: It was you guys that were digging up graves in all the graveyards over the region, wasn´t it?

Henchman: That´s right, we´ve been doing this for a few months now, not having any luck at all...

Misty: So it was also you guys that attacked Ash at the graveyard site ?

Henchman; Yeah, the kid interfered with us, we thought that we found what we were looking for...

Ash: It´s The Illuminance Of Life you are after for your boss when you dug up all the graves?

Henchman: Almost right... we already had The Illuminance Of Life, we were after something else...

May: What was it you were looking for, digging up those poor Pokemon graves so cruely!?

Henchman. Easy girl... we had The Illuminance of Life... we were after The Illuminance Of Death...

Misty: Another sacred artifact, The Illuminance Of Death? Why were you after it so desperately?

Henchman: It´s linked to The Illuminance Of Life... and Mortimer wants both... really really bad...

Ash: What can you tell us about your evil boss, and the other thugs we have meet up so far?

Henchman: I don´t know much, but his name is Mortimer. And I´m part of the team Dark Dragon.

Brock: Shit... I´ve read about you guys.. you practically do anything for money in your pocket...

Henchman: We do it all... with no regrets. That´s our motto, and we live to fullfill it completely...

May: How can you say that, after the poor old man died of a heart attack due to what you guys did!

Henchman: It couldn´t be helped, he was in our way... and we almost never leave any witnesses...

Ash: I saw him die... and I won´t forgive you for that... you will pay for that, I swear you will...

Misty calmed Ash down and took him away, letting Brock get some further information out of the henchman. Sitting down next to the table again, Max joined Ash and Misty and sat down with them.

Max: You sure scared him Ash. The look in your eyes and the knife... he´s practically singing now!

Ash: I´m sorry guys... but seeing that Pikachu´s grave being so desecrated... those bastards will …

Misty: Calm down Ash... take it easy... what´s done is done, we can´t do anything about it now...

Max: Misty´s right. And on the bright side, we were there to stop them from harming other graves.

Ash: Still... I can´t help but think about what the old man told me earlier... about life and regret...

Misty: Oh, you meet up with the old man before they dug up the grave and then attacked him?

Ash: Yeah...he told me some things... I just wish I could had been there in time to save him...

Max: Don´t blame yourself Ash, we had no idea they would show up and do something like that!

Misty: I heard from Brock that whatever the old man said, you got aggressive with the henchmen...

Ash: I couldn´t help it, it was as if my blood was boiling up and I only saw red with my eyes...


	5. Ho Oh s Nemesis

Minutes passed, with the team now ready to get off and take the alternative route to the city. Some of the passengers helped by changing clothes with other passengers so that they´d look like the gang, giving the illusion to the henchman that they never left the train to take another route.

The train then stopped, with the conductor playing his part of the trick, telling through the train speakers that a temporary discharge has forced the train to stop for awhile. With the train standing still, the gang got out and quickly headed towards a road that would lead them to the bridge.

Brock: Now we´ll just follow the path here... Misty, you should take the other road towards...

Misty: Forget it Brock, no point in trying. Whatever you guys say, I´m coming with you.

Ash: Brock´s right, you shouldn´t get anymore involved. You need to get back to Cerulean City.

May: We understand that you want to stay and help us... but once we reach the city then every...

Misty: Henchman will be waiting for you there. At least with me you have one more on your side.

Ash: Misty we´ll be fine trust me, the cops are expecting us to come, we´ll be safe with them.

Misty: No you won´t Ash. I saw on the tv screen. Those guys attacked Officer Jenny, and even pulled a knife on Brock. And when I saw them attack you... no way, I´m staying with you!

Ash: Fine, then I´ll take the other road, leaving you no choice but to follow me anyway.

Misty: Ash this isn´t a joke, I´m not leaving until it´s safe. Only then will I be going back home.

Ash: Wait, you´re willing to leave Brock, May and Max only to follow me around? Why ?

Misty: Well... they can take care of themselves, but you... always getting yourself into trouble.

Ash: Hey , I was actually protecting Brock from a second henchman, I can take care of myself!

Misty: Even if you can, I´m not taking any chances. Like it or not, I´m coming with you Ash!

Ash: So once we reach the city and the police have us secured, will you be willing to leave?

Misty: Only then. Well, we have a long road ahead... so mind filling me in to what this is all about?

Hours later, they finally managed to reach the bridge in construction, and not too far away they could hear from the freeway police sirens, giving hope of safety once they reach the city.

With construction all done for the day, there were no workers to stop them from crossing over the unfinished bridge to the city. Pikachu used Iron Tail to cut up a fence for the gang to go through.

Suddenly Brock stopped everyone. Despite the bridge being almost done, there were some parts that were unfinished, from big holes to unsupported beams. Brock was unsure if they should cross.

May: Look at this place, they didn´t exactly think much of security when leaving for the day…

Max: This doesn´t look too safe… if we fall into one of the holes or the beams suddenly move…

Brock: I agree, this bridge won´t be easy or safe to cross … but going back isn´t an option…

Ash: Damnit, we have no choice… listen, I´ll volunteer to go ahead to see how we can cross over…

Misty: Ash no, don´t… stay here, it´s too dangerous… I´ll go instead… once I´ve crossed then…

Ash: No way I´m letting you cross over, besides it would be easiest for me to do it than you guys!

Not wanting anyone to cross the dangerous bridge, Brock came up with a more fair way to choose which one should cross over. Playing rock, paper, scissors, the one to loose would cross over the bridge. Everyone joined except Max since he by no chance would be able to make it over alone.

The game then ended, and the one that ended up losing was Misty. As if fate was on her side, she got her wish and was about to begin when Ash took her by the arm. Misty would have done the same.

Telling her to be careful, Ash then let go of her arm. Nodding, Misty then jumped down onto a lower beam she noticed would be the safest choice. Once she landed onto it, she got greatly worried.

The beam slightly rocked back and forth, not fully welded yet, something no one would have been able to know just by eyesight. Knowing she can´t turn back, Misty slowly continued across the beam.

Ash took a big breath of relief once Misty got off the unstable beam and got onto more solid footing to continue on. Reaching an small area where there were some large holes scattered around, not filled yet with concrete, Misty slightly looked down through one of them. And got ever more worried.

Should she somehow lose her footing and fall into a hole, she would be luck to fall straight down to a certain death, or with bad luck risk being impaled by exposed beam supporters.

It didn´t helped either that the area was slightly leaning down, increasing the risk of Misty losing her footing. Slowly going through, suddenly Ash noticed something and yelled out for Misty to stop.

Stopping, Misty was about to ask why when she suddenly noticed. Abit further ahead the concrete looked as if it was just put there. If Misty had stepped on it, she would have risked falling through.

Wanting to go with her to be a second pair of eyes, Ash knew she wouldn´t allow it, and continued to watch Misty, taking a different path than planned. With the rest of the path safer and easier to cross, Misty was halfway through the bridge when suddenly she stopped. And got a bad feeling.

Pikachu then heard it. The other aswell. A helicopter. And it definetly wasn´t from the construction company. Looking abit in the distance behind them, the gang could see a helicopter approaching.

With no time to lose and nowhere to hide, the gang quickly began to cross the bridge. Brock went first, then helped Max over the beam with May right behind him, and Ash being last to start going.

Thinking the helicopter would need to land for those inside to get off, the gang was shocked when a bike was detached from the helicopter, and once it landed on the ground, went with full speed towards the bridge. Driving through the fence, two henchmen then got off from the bike.

They then quickly ran towards Ash, having just crossed the beam, and told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Letting off a good one, Pikachu managed to hit and immobilize the henchmen for awhile, enough for it and Ash to pass through. But things began to get much tougher.

The helicopter went ahead and hovered above Misty. Two henchmen jumped out and knocked her down, dropping the real lantern onto the ground. The glass broke and the light inside suddenly vanished without a trace, and once Misty rose up from the ground she tried to summon Gyarados to help her, but just before she could reach her Pokeball a cable was detached from the helicopter and coiled around her, leaving her unable to escape or reach any of her Pokeballs to activate.

With the damaged lantern unnoticed by the henchman due to the cloth, they searched Misty but didn´t find it on her. Tying her up, the henchmen then left her to move towards Brock and the others.

Seeing Misty in peril, Brock knew he would not be unable to cross over in time safely and help her, when suddenly he got horrified. The helicopter suddenly lifted her off the ground and flew upward.

Pilot: Game over kids! Hand over the item, or something bad just might happen to your friend…

Ash: Alright! I have the lantern! Just don´t hurt her… I´m coming over to hand it over ok?

Shocked that Ash gave up so easily, a part of Brock and May knew that Ash´s greatest weakness is his friends. Henchmen passed by them, and it didn´t take long before they got to where Ash was.

Ash took the cloth and fake lantern out of his backpack, but once he removed the cloth he was surprised that he didn´t have it. Thinking Ash was playing a game, a henchman then grabbed him.

The henchman quickly hesitated to hit Ash, seeing Pikachu ready to defend him as soon as he gets hurt. The second henchman then went to Brock, May and Max to check them for the lantern. But once the lantern still wasn´t found, the henchmen began to lose their patience.

Henchman 1: It´s not here, seems none of them have it on at least… damn it where the hell is it?!

Pilot: Alright, someone must have hid it… someone being one of you… who knows where it is?!

Not wanting to mention the fact that Ash was the one that should have had it, Brock and everyone else where surprised to what happened to the lanter. All except Misty. She then knew.

Understanding that she must have taken the real lantern by mistake and when attacked dropped it, she was about to tell to save everyone else when suddenly Ash did what she planned to do.

Telling them a lie that he hid it on the train, it was Ash´s only chance for the henchmen to leave them and pursue the train instead. His plan suddenly backfired, with the cable began to move.

In a few seconds, the cable coiled instead around Misty´s neck, stopping her from breathing.

Pilot: We checked the train at the station, it´s not there kid! Now someone better have the right answer before the girl is done for! If any of you lie again… the girl will face something worse…

Not sure what to say or do, Brock was about to say that they honestly don´t know, the henchman next to him suddenly noticed the cloth on the other side and crossed over to check it out.

Reaching it, the henchman lifted the cloth and saw the damaged lantern there. Picking it up, the henchman saw that the light wasn´t there and that Misty must have been the one holding it.

Pilot: Ah shit…it´s gone… damn it, return everyone… as for you kids… you shouldn´t have got involved with us adults… as a little reminder for you, we´ll show just how dangerous we are… Dark Dragon…

Before Brock and the others could respond, the cable suddenly uncoiled from around Misty, and with nothing to land upon, Misty fell straight down. The gang just froze in an instant. All except Ash.

His shout for Misty must have been deafening, with the henchman cowering for a few seconds. Knowing it was time, Pikachu attacked the helicopter with a Thunderbolt, while Brock and May tackled down the henchmen next to them. Ash then took a leap off the bridge towards Misty.

On his way down, Ash grabbed hold of a loose extension cable hanging from a the bridge and reached out for Misty, but it was too late. Being just a few meters away, Misty continued down and fell right to the ground. With the helicopter damaged it quickly flew away, while the lone henchman on the other side of the bridge quickly gather the lantern and ran away after the helicopter.

Everyone looked down towards Misty, but they suddenly changed, seeing that she was moving. Ash quickly wrapped the cable around his waist and lowered himself down towards Misty. Reaching her, Ash feared that she must be in the worst condition possible. But something was indeed strange.

With Misty conscious, Ash asked where she was hurt, but to his surprise didn´t see a single injury on her. Misty then stood up as if nothing happened to her, but Ash could clearly see that she was in minor shock over what happened. Hugging her, Ash asked Misty if she was in pain or injured.

Misty: No… I´m alright Ash… I´m not injured… and I´m not hurting anywhere… but… how…

Ash: For now it´s a miracle… come on, we gotta go before those guys return with some backup.

Misty grabbed hold of Ash, while Brock, May and Max got hold of the cable and together helped pull them up to the bridge again. Back on the bridge, Brock asked if Misty was alright.

Ash nodded in response, but Brock and the others noticed that Misty was abit shaken by what had happened. Brock then asked Misty about the lantern, since she was the one that carried it.

Misty: I got it by mistake… and then those guys didn´t notice that I had dropped it on the ground…

Brock: Once you fell, one of them picked it up and ran off… maybe we can catch up to him…

Having crossed to the other side, May suddenly stopped and noticed something. Kneeling down, she saw some glass fragments on the ground where Misty dropped the lantern. Remembering what happened to the Pidgey at the church, May told the others what she thought happened to the light.

Misty: So you´re saying that the light escaped the lantern and got into me, keeping me alive?

Brock: May´s theory does sound possible… but that means that those guys will be coming back…

Ash: If Mays´right… then that light really must be the one that Anna was talking about…

May: Em I hate to stop the conversation... but shouldn´t we move on before those guys return?

Max: Well why, we don´t have the lantern anymore its gone, and the light is now inside Misty.

Ash: You can´t go home now Misty, if they find out they´ll even to go Cerulean City to get you.

Brock: Seems you got your wish, you´re staying with us... as for the light... what can we do...

May: I´m sure that Officer Jenny might have some ideas, someone must now what to do...

Having the rare luck of not encountering anymore of the henchmen, the gang finally arrived at the city within an hour and knew where to go. Entering a nearby hotel, they waited in the lobby while Brock called Officer Jenny´s private number, certain that she would not be bugged or monitored.

Leaving a voice message to her, Brock then hung up and waited for. Minutes later two black vans suddenly stopped just outside the hotel, but just when the gang were about to make a run for it, a sliding door opened on one of the vans. Officer Jenny was in the van, and told them to hurry inside.

The team split up into each van and got in, seeing masked police officers inside. Brock, May and Max got into the van Officer Jenny was inside in while Ash and Misty got into the other van.

The vans then drove off around the city in an attempt to try to shake off any possible followers.

Brock: You certainly know what type of van to choose for transportaion to give us a good scare.

Officer Jenny: We´ve spotted some in the city, so by doing this we have a great cover from them.

Max: Let´s just hope that this crazy idea works long enough for us to leave all of this behind us.

Officer Jenny: Me too Max... well then, hand over the lantern, and I´ll drop you off on the way to...

May: About the lantern... we got a problem. The henchmen attacked us earlier... and then...

Brock: We´ll leave out the details... the light that was inside the lantern is now inside a friend.

Officer Jenny: Say what? Damn it, there are more questions than answers about all of this...

Max: I have no scientific or crazy answer to how it happened... so what are we going to do now...

May: If we only knew where Anna is... she certainly would be able to find out what to do.

Officer Jenny: Until we do find Anna, your friend will have to remain under our protection.

Brock: She already is, she´s with Ash in the other van. Now we really only need a safehouse.

May: She´s a gym leader from Kanto and a close friend to Ash and Brock, and a friend of us too.

Officer Jenny: Good to hear, we need to be able to trust those involved in this, especially friends.

Max: Misty knows how to take care of herself, her Gyarados sure is one hell of a power beast.

Officer Jenny: Hope she can put it and any other Pokemon to good use when she will be needed.

Brock: If you can get us to a Pokemon Center, we can gather more of our Pokemon to help us.

Officer Jenny: No we can´t take that risk Brock... because we have a very serious problem... spies.

The reason most of our investigations have been unsuccessful or practically lead to no further progress is because I suspect several branches are involved, even the police force, have been compromised. I don´t have much proof, and I´m sorry for not having many men to help out.

But I handpicked these police men because they are those I trust the most, only they and I know that we´ve picked you up here. I even spread an false order that once we retrieved you or the lantern then we´d immediately head to the police station. But we´re not. We´re leaving to another city.

Brock: I understand... you don´t have to be sorry, I´d make the same decision in your place

May: So if we´re not going to the police station, then what city are we headed towards ?

Officer Jenny: Forgive me for being paranoid... but I´ll rather not say it... incase we´re bugged...

Max: If we´re bugged somehow, the henchmen already would begin to search the roads by now.

Brock: Let´s hope we´re not... but if my theory is right... I think I know where we are going...

Officer Jenny: In the meantime, tell me what happened after the mall, any info could be important...

Ash and Misty were sitting beside each other, surrounded by heavily armed policemen, having told them what Officer Jenny ordered. Feeling that he can begin to chill out and not stay on guard every second, Ash took notice that Misty still was on her guard despite that the vans were even armored.

Ash: Hey, we´re safe now in here... try to relax abit... come on now, just let go off the Pokeball...

Misty: I can´t... you try to get some rest instead Ash... and I´ll keep an eye over you and Pikachu...

Heavy Police 1: He´s right Misty, you can calm yourself, you´re safe with me and my crew here.

Ash: Remember, the van is armored, so are these guys, and they´re packing one hell of a gear.

Misty: I know... just that... despite all this security... my gut feeling tells me something´s wrong...

Heavy Police 2: Officer Jenny choose us all because she trust us, and we´re the best she has.

Misty: So are those henchmen, they even jumped onto a moving train just to come after us !

Ash: It´s true that those henchmen are proffesionals... but they can´t be compared to you guys...

Heavy Police 3: That´s certainly true! We may be guards, but our combat training is supreme!

Ash: Please forgive her if you´re offended... we had quite a serious event before coming here...

Heavy Police 4: No need to forgive, we´ve been through many traumas ourselves when on duty.

Misty:I´m sure you have... but falling from a bridge down to a possible death ain´t one of them...

Ash: Misty... I´m sorry... I promise, I won´t let something like that happen to you... ever again...

Heavy Police 4: Sounds like you got ambushed, you kids must be really lucky to have prevailed.

Ash:Luck and miracle... thankfully she had the lantern with her even if it was by a mistake.

Heavy Police 3: Oh right we´re also protecting that lantern... your friends have it in the other van?

Ash: Oh no, actually it´s a long story, but in short, the lantern broke. The light is inside Misty now.

Misty: Ash, the less people that know the better... but yeah, the light is inside me, protecting me...

Heavy Police 2: Oh really? Interesting, and then with us too you´´ll be even more safer miss.

Misty: That´s why I ask if you can keep your focus on Ash, since he´s not protected by the light...

Ash: Hey, we don´t know if it was just one time or its efficiency, you´re gonna be protected too...

Heavy Police 1: I´m sure that your Gyarados will also protect you well against those bad guys.

Nodding, Ash suddenly felt a chill down his spine and looked at Misty, almost turning white as if she´d just seen a ghost. Asked what was wrong, Misty didn´t respond to him and just remained very deep in thought, trying to remember something crucial. Misty then looked around inside the van.

And froze. Misty saw what she did not wish to see, what she feared to actually notice. A small discrete tattoo on one of the policemen´s hands. A tattoo she has seen before. On a henchman.

Misty: It´s true that I have many Pokemon to fight with... but I never mentioned my Gyarados...

Heavy Police 1: We heard from Officer Jenny about you and what Pokemon you have with you.

Ash: How did she know? Because Officer Jenny doesn´t even know anything about Misty at all...

Misty: But you knew about Gyarados. And you said my name before you even knew about it...

Suddenly Ash and Misty got silent. Three of the heavy police men pushed their guns towards them, while the fourth one told the driver to slow down abit, and then took off his heavy combat helmet.

It was a henchman, the very same that pulled Misty into the black van and pushed her down inside the van, why Misty noticed his small hand tattoo. He then told Ash and Misty to remain quiet.

Henchman: Well seems my perfect cover is blown thanks to you missy... but it was far too late.

Ash: But... Officer Jenny trusted all of these policemen ... why are they then on your side...

Henchman: The power of money kid... anyone can be bought with the right price... even cops.

Heavy police 2: I´m sorry... but even if I am a man of the law... I have my own bills to pay too...

Heavy Police 3 : Dark Dragon are loaded with cash, must be from their boss... I´m not complaining.

Heavy Police 4: Don´t try anything now, because as you can see... we´re dead serious about this...

Ash: Ok ok... you got the upper hand... we realise that... just don´t do anything you might regret...

Henchman 1: As long as you cooperate, there should be no problem... but if you cause anything...

With a shotgun pressed towards his chest, Ash understood the message, but then realised that Misty probably couldn´t be harmed. Pikachu however was in the same situation at gunpoint too like Ash.

The henchman lowered his weapons along with the others, but then smiled. Suddenly the van drove onto another road from the other van, separating the vans. Further ahead Ash and Misty could see it.

A large helicopter and more henchmen, waiting for them to arrive. Stopping, the henchman opened the slide door and pushed Ash and Misty out of the van and towards the helicopter.

Henchman leader. Welcome back... everything went as planned I suppose? And the light?

Henchman 1: As Mortimer suspected, it´s in the girl. Take her inside the helicopter for now.

Henchman Leader: Very well. As for you three excellent policemen... here is your earned reward.

Given valid untraceable checks, the policemen thanked for the business and then got back into the black van to leave the area. Suddenly a very weak explosion was heard from inside the black van.

Henchman Leader: Seems I forgot to mention that the checks were explosive... what about the boy?

Henchman 1: Just a Pokemon trainer... problem is that we need to take him with us as leverage.

Henchman Leader: How come, can´t we pressure the girl into cooperation with us without him?

Henchman 1: The light inside protects her but not him, so we can use him better to get to her.

Henchman Leader: Very well, take him onboard... consider yourself lucky and unlucky kid...

Inside, Misty was stripped from her Pokeballs by the henchmen, and got worried once she didn´t see Ash inside the helicopter aswell. Not knowing where he is, Misty then yelled out for Ash.

Escorted by the leader and the undercover henchman, Ash quickly ran inside the helicopter to see why Misty was calling for him and saw her sitting down almost tearful, and asked what was wrong.

Seeing Ash, Misty just hugged him out of pure relief, thinking that the henchmen had left Ash behind, and with him being a witness, not have let him live to tell anyone about what had happened.

Misty: Ash... oh thank godness... I... I´m ok... it´s just that... I thought that they left you, and that...

Ash: Hey it´s ok... I´m here Misty... you know I can´t let just them get away with you without me...

Misty: Ash... just incase... something happens... to any one of us... I want you to know something...

Ash: Hey don´t talk like that... I won´t let anything bad ever happen to you Misty... I´d rather die...

Misty: That´s what I was afraid off... that you... Ash... I thought... you were... that you... had...

Ash: Misty... nothing´s going to happen to me... I promise... after all... I still owe you a new bike...

Misty: You don´t know that... you can´t promise me that you´ll be safe... the truth is... Ash... I ...

Misty was pushed back and tied up by the henchmen, then locked inside a glass cabinet while Ash asked what they were doing to Misty, also getting tied up. The leader suddenly contacted their HQ.

Henchman leader: HQ, this is D-Leader., we are on route to the base. We have the light in our possession, and are about to begin the purification process. The host is already in the sterile cabinet.

Overhearing the conversation, Ash saw Misty inside, trying to say something but with the cabinet being soundproof , all her attempts were in vain. The leader then pushed a button on a panel.

The cabinet began to emit strong electromagnetic radiation inside, with an intense flash of light as a result. The glass dimmed, but despite darkened there was enough light inside to see her slightly.

Henchman leader: Phase one is starting sir, should be done by the time we arrive. If the light is extracted, what shall we do with the host and her friend afterwards? Very well, I understand.

Closing the link the HQ, the henchman leader then sat down next to Ash, watching the cabinet.

Ash: I overheard your conversation... what is happening, what are you doing to Misty in there?!

Henchman leader: Keep your eyes and ears to yourself for your own good... and you can stay calm, we´re not hurting your friend in any way, atleast to our knowledge. It just might be abit unpleasant.

Ash: I don´t know if you´ll listen to me or not... but if you manage to get the light out of her... then please if you need someone, then let her go... she should never have been involved in any of this...

Henchman leader: You´re in luck, I got orders to let you two go if we´re successful... and if not, I´ll have no choice but to take both of you along. So try to get some rest kid, you look like you need it.

Ash was then stripped of his Pokeballs too, when the leader then asked which Pokeball belonged to Pikachu. Ash looked at Pikachu, knowing it has always been afraid of being inside a Pokeball.

Pikachu didn´t have much of a choice since both Ash and Misty´s lives were at risk, and knew it had to overshadow it´s fear. Pikachu then willingly jumped onto it´s Pokeball and got recalled.

Suddenly the leader got a call from someone, and was quickly aggravated. It was from a henchman that was with other bribed policemen in the other van with Brock, Max, May and Officer Jenny.

Having got suspicious of the other van suddenly taking another route, Officer Jenny already prepared backup just incase, with a police helicopter already on the way to find the vans.

Getting even more worried once she tried contacting the policemen in the other van but failed, Officer Jenny asked the driver to stop, and forced the driver and policemen out of the van.

The henchman leader ordered them to keep staying undercover and wait to be picked up by the police to continue spying and closed the call. Ash remained in thought over Misty, still inside the cabinet, seeing how the light emitted inside then prevented him from seeing how she was doing.

Half an hour passed, with the helicopter being halfway towards the HQ. With Ash waking up after having rested abit, he looked towards the cabinet and saw Misty, leaning her back towards the glass.

Wondering how she was feeling, Ash looked around for anyone to ask but all the henchman were gone in another part of the helicopter except one, which was sitting in a chair abit further away.

Ash: Excuse me, I´m sorry for bothering you, I don´t want to cause trouble... how´s Misty doing...

Scientist Henchman: Ah your friend? Let´s see on the panel here... ah, the first stage is complete...

Ash: I mean is she okay? Since I can´t talk to her or see her... she´s with her back towards me...

Scientist Henchman: First stage is the one of the most demanding processes, so she is probably resting. Don´t worry, we have advanced sensors inside that monitor her should anything happen.

Ash: You guys just want the light, even if it means that Misty has to hurt in your hands...

Scientist Henchman: It´s true that we are after the light, even when the cost sometimes is pain...

Ash: It´s not only Misty that is in pain. I am too, seeing her inside there, not able to help her...

Scientist Henchman: I understand, and the best way you can help both of yourselves is to cooperate.

Ash: We have cooperated. But now it seems we´re still going to come with you guys to your HQ...

Scientist Henchman: We have more advanced machines there... plus, Mortimer wants to see you two.

Ash: Your boss? But didn´t you want to get rid of evidence, why would your boss expose himself?

Scientist Henchman: Even we can´t understand him too well... and he wouldn´t say why either...

Ash: I don´t know if I can truly trust you, but you seem far different than your team members...

Scientist Henchman: Our team has brute force and brain power, and I supply the brains in this team.

Ash: Then you´re smart enough to have a heart. Please, release me so I can talk to Misty for awhile.

Scientist Henchman: Don´t put hope even in me kid... I´m sorry, but I can´t help you in any way.

Ash: I know it´s a big risk... but please, if not for me, then do it for her... she needs me right now...

Scientist Henchman: Listen... I can´t... but there is one thing I can do... not much, but enough...

Making sure no one would come inside, the scientist henchman closed the slide door and then took forth a portable panel for the cabinet. He then put in some commands, and told Ash to lean forward.

Leaning towards the glass cabinet, Ash could see that it got illuminated slightly, enough for him to see Misty a lot better. Despite seeing that she seemed alright, Ash didn´t see her face, and was hoping she would wake up and turn around to see him. The cabinet then got dimmed up again.

Ash: She seems ok...but something doesn´t feel right, anything bad detected by the sensors?

Scientist Henchman: Just minor things, nothing to be concerned of... hope I eased your mind a bit.

Ash: A little, thank you... I just hope to get back on the ground soon so she can get out of that thing.

Scientist Henchman: For now she needs to rest... try to go back to sleep, you won´t get it at HQ...

Ash: One last thing... heard anything if my other friends are alright? That were in the other van?

Scientist Henchman: From what I know, they didn´t get attacked, so your friends are all safe.

Relieved, Ash could now take the advice and tried to go back to sleep again, while the scientist henchman began to notice strange results from the sensors. Not mentioning to anyone, he continued to work to find the answers to the results and also already prepared for the next stage of the process.

The last half hour passed quick, with the helicopter reaching the HQ. Landing on the roof, the henchmen got off first to secure the area, while the scientist henchman told them he´d bring down Ash and Misty. Going up to Ash, he gently woke him up and told him that they had had arrived.

Opening the glass cabinet, the henchman then put blindfolds on both Ash and Misty, not wanting them to see anything they shouldn´t see, increasing their chance of being released atleast alive.

Waking up, Misty asked what he was doing, but calmed down once the scientist henchman told her that he´s someone she and Ash can slightly trust in. Misty then asked what the blindfolds are for.

Scientist henchman: Let´s just say it to protect your eyes for now.. now stand up, we got to go now.

Misty: Alright... I don´t know what happened, but I´m feeling strange, don´t know how to explain...

Scientist Henchman: I have a good guess.. however, do tell if you feel sick or anything else normal.

Misty: And Ash, he´s here too? There was something I wanted to say... but I can´t remember it...

Ash: I´m here Misty... glad you´re ok... and don´t worry, I´m sure you´ll remember it eventually.

Scientist Henchman: Guess you two are quite close friends... well then, let´s continue shall we?

Guiding them out of the helicopter and onto the roof, the scientist henchman nodded at the other henchman, which then opened up a lift that would take them inside. A few minutes passed with them now inside the main building, walking through corridors before reaching a jail section.

The henchmen then patrolled the corridors while the scientist henchman untied Ash and Misty. With the blindfolds off, they looked around and didn´t see much of importance, not even each other.

In separate cells with a wall in between, Ash and Misty could at least talk to each other.

Scientist Henchman: I have to go, meeting Mortimer to show him the results... I´ll be back soon.

With him gone, Ash immediately looked for ways to escape, but the jail was solid metal and there was nothing of any use to help Ash escape somehow. Ash then asked Misty if she was alright.

Misty: Just feeling abit strange... you ok Ash, they didn´t hurt you while I was locked inside?

Ash: Not at all, I´m alright Misty ... except that they forced Pikachu to get into the Pokeball...

Misty: Oh no... maybe we can convince them to release it... Ash, can we trust this scientist guy?

Ash: I think so... he took a risk by helping me see you inside the cabinet to check that you were ok.

Misty: Good... then when the time is right Ash, even if without me... escape... I´m dead serious...

Ash: Misty no, I´m not leaving you if we both can escape, not even with him. You´re coming too.

Misty: With you gone from here, I can concentrate on resisting long enough for more help to come.

Ash: Trust me, once Brock and Officer Jenny get help, I´ll get us both out of here... I promise.

Suddenly an alarm was activated, with all the henchmen suddenly running in the corridors to defensive positions. The scientist henchman then returned and quickly unlocked their jailcells.

With no time to explain, he gave Ash and Misty their Pokeballs except Pikachu´s Pokeball, apparently in possession by Mortimer. Checking that the corridor was clear, he told them to come.

Scientist Henchman: You two are strangely fortunate... take this keycard, get into the elevator at the end of the corridor to the left and once you reach the lowest level... escape. Good luck to you both.

With him running off in the other direction, Ash for a moment wanted to stay to get Pikachu too, but if he had to choose between Pikachu and Misty, then he would take her to safety foremost of all.

Ash quickly took Misty´s hand and ran as instructed, through the long corridor until reaching the elevator at the end. But just as they were about to enter it, henchmen passed by and spotted them.

Feeling like the elevator would take too long, Ash knew the henchmen would reach them before the elevator would, and had no choice but to take the stairs down instead. Ash then ran off with Misty.

Quickly entering the stairwell, Ash gasped abit, seeing that they were 20 levels from the lowest one, but knew it was the only way of escaping. Blocking the door, Ash and Misty began running down.

For each level they reached, they could hear the henchmen above getting closer and closer, while henchmen from other levels joined the pursuit after overhearing of the jailbreak through speakers.

Almost at the lower level, Ash and Misty stopped. Henchmen had got ahead of them one level and blocked the path to the next one below. Trapped, Misty had no other choice and attacked them.

Knowing the henchman can´t kill her, Misty didn´t hold back this time since they would surely kill Ash if they reached him. With flying kicks Misty managed to make way for Ash to escape alone.

Hesitating to leave Misty behind when being so close, each second Ash used to think it through meant less chance of escape. Misty then told Ash that he can come back for her and Pikachu later.

With her suggestion being the best solution available, Ash nodded and ran down the last staircase to the lowest level. Looking around, Ash saw through windows that the HQ was floating at sea.

Seeing an exit hatch that would lead directly down to the ocean, Ash ran up to it and began to spin the handle. Suddenly the last spin made the handle get stuck, as Ash struggled to make the last spin.

Misty then shrieked, having been subdued by at least a dozen henchmen, while others reached the lower level. Seeing Ash, they pulled knifes to at least make sure he would not make it out alive.

Still trying to open the hatch, Ash suddenly felt a weak heat emitted from it. In a split second Ash was thrown back due to a sudden small explosion from the hatch, violently blowing it wide open.

Blaziken instantly appeared, and once seeing the henchmen, it immediately used Flamethrower to disarm them. May then appeared, along with Brock and Max, emerging from the destroyed hatch.

Ash: I can´t believe it! You sure got a great timing! I thought you guys were done for in the van!

Brock: Ash! Luckily Officer Jenny´s suspicion turned out to be true... ok stand back, my turn now!

Brock threw his Pokeballs, releasing Marshtomp and and Foretress. Working together, Marshtomp´s Tackle and Foretress´s Rapid spin quickly knocked out all of the henchmen in the lower level.

Hearing trouble the henchmen hold Misty released all of their Pokemon to attack. Seeing the Pokemon coming, May also released Munchlax, Wartortle and Ivysaur to backup Blaziken.

May´s Pokemon in combination together with Brock´s Pokemon had no trouble battling the Pokemon, giving Ash and Brock the opportunity to go and help Misty. But they were too late.

The henchmen had already recaptured Misty and used the elevator on their level to go back upwards, forcing Ash and the others to use the stairs to go after them. Not sure at what level the henchmen got off at, Brock suggested that they split up into two in order to find Misty much faster.

May and Max started from the lowest level, while Ash and Brock took the biggest risk by getting to the highest level and work their way downwards. Reaching the top level after an intense running up the stairs, Brock grabbed hold of his Pokeballs, ready should henchman appear and start trouble.

Finding out that Ash didn´t have his Pokeballs, Brock wished they had additional time to also get them and Pikachu, but being on the henchmen´s home turf isn´t the best place to be at for long.

Knowing he can´t backup Brock incase his Pokemon fail, Ash suggested that they split up so that if henchmen appear then Brock would avoid half of them, also giving Ash the possibility of even finding his Pokeballs and Pikachu. Opening the door to the corridor, Brock checked if it was clear.

With no one in the corridor, Brock signaled to Ash to follow and remain quiet, not attracting any attention. Checking many different rooms, they couldn´t find Misty or the location of where Ash´s Pokeballs were. Continuing through the corridor, they reached the door to a large chamber.

Going through the door silently, Ash and Brock were inside what seemed to be the command room of the HQ, with screens and panels all over. Suddenly they heard something above them.

Looking up, they saw a security camera, aimed straight at them and following their every move. Ash suddenly saw his Pokeballs on a desk and ran to it to get them. Ash then noticed that Pikachu´s Pokeball was missing, and despite looking around fast he couldn´t see it anywhere around the desk.

Telling Ash to hurry, Brock tried opening the chamber door to be open so they can quickly leave, but then noticed that it wouldn´t open. Trying the handle, Brock saw that they were locked inside.

Chamber Speakers: My men are already on their way... so I suggest you surrender peacefully...

Seeing on a screen at the desk that a lot of henchman were on their way, Ash asked Brock what to do. Suddenly Ash saw on another screen that May and Max had managed to find and free Misty, and were on their way to the lowest level to escape. With Misty safe, Ash wished to fight his way out.

Ash: Ok I got most of my Pokemon, I´m ready to back you up Brock... they should come soon...

Chamber Speakers: You still wish to fight... I´ll be sure to give the heads up to the guys coming...

Brock: Ash, we´re at a great disadvantage here... we´d never make it to the lowest level in time...

Ash: We got to try, otherwise this guy will keep on playing his games, might even lure Misty back...

Brock: We got here with a police cruiser, once the guys get out, they´ll surely be able to save us.

Chamber Speakers: We already forced the cruiser to distance itself... and all the exits are locked...

Realising that Brock might be right, Ash reluctantly gave up, finally having the chance to get at the bad guys. The henchman then entered the chamber through several entrances including the main one and surrounded Brock and Ash instantly. Brock gave up, and nodded for Ash to do it aswell.

With Ash and Brock now held by the henchmen, another door suddenly opened. With their Pokeballs taken from them, Ash and Brock could see someone come out from a door opening. The boss. Mortimer.

Mortimer: Apparently my little plan has been interrupted over and over again by you two...

Henchman 1: They´re not alone inside, we´ve sealed in their other friends in other sectors sir.

Henchman 2: We already assembled and sent several teams to eliminate the other intruders.

Mortimer Easy now, we got them... no need for more violence than is absolutely necessary...

Henchman 1: Please forgive us, we had the girl containing the light... but we got attacked by them.

Henchman 2: They got very powerful Pokemon, and were desperate in getting her out of here...

The boss walked up to Ash and Brock, but despite them being at a disadvantage, Ash still looked like he could get loose anytime to jump Mortimer. The boss then stood right infront of Ash.

Mortimer Ah...I can see it in your eyes young man... without a doubt... you have encountered Ho-Oh...

Ash: I don´t know who you are, but whoever you are, Officer Jenny and the police will stop you!

Mortimer: I already activated a defensive shield, the police can´t do anything to get through now...

Henchman 1: We just got word that the intruders are trapped, we´re taking a hostage with us.

Mortimer: Take the older one with you... this young man will be staying here for a little smalltalk...

Henchman 2: Alright sir, but should you need any help, we got a few men just outside the door.

The henchmen then took Brock with them and left the chamber. Ash and Mortimer were all alone.

Ash by instinct immediately wanted to jump Mortimer and make him let the others go, but before Ash could do anything a large screen was seen, showing the security feed from the lowest level.

Mortimer: I must admit... that I admire the courage you posses for still wanting to fight my men...

Ash: Why did you let your thugs leave us alone? Aren´t you afraid I´ll come at you right now ?

Mortimer: Oh I am... more than you think... but if there is one thing I learned... is that to overshadow my own fear... I have to give my adversary something much worse to fear... almost equal to my fear...

The boss the moved the security camera on the lowest level, showing May, Max and Misty trying to find an exit, only to see a door open and get surrounded by the henchmen holding Brock hostage.

Ash: So you use fear against me to subdue your own. In this case the fear of my friends getting hurt.

Mortimer: You´re a quick learner... correct young boy... now do tell me... if have I managed to succeed?

Seeing his friends getting captured on the screen, Ash couldn´t help but hold back his attack.

Ash: You did... if I attack you, then my friends might get hurt... so yes... you got the upper hand.

Mortimer: You´re more clever than I thought for your age... but here, I´ll give you a fair chance.

Tossing a Pokeball to him, Mortimer taunted Ash to take a shot at him. Seeing that it was Pikachu´s Pokeball, Ash immediately called out for Pikachu to come out. But Mortimer got quite surprised.

Ash had quickly told Pikachu not to attack, and instead put the Pokeball back onto his belt.

Ash: My Pikachu is actually afraid of being inside a Pokeball... so sorry to dissapoint you...

Mortimer: How interesting... out of respect, I´ll let it stay outside... we all share some kind of fear…

Ash: You know Pikachu´s fear now… But I don´t understand, what are you so damn afraid of ?

Mortimer: Death young boy. That is my absolute fear. But soon I won´t need to fear it any longer...

Ash: So the reason you´re after The Illuminance of Life, is because you think you´re gonna die?

Mortimer: Once I have it in my possession, in my very arms... I can then get rid of my fear of death…

Ash: But from what I understood, that light is a part of Ho-Oh, you can´t just keep it for yourself!

Mortimer: It had many centuries to try find the light and retrieve it…now I´m it´s new rightful keeper...

Ash: But once you get the light... what are you going to do with Misty? And me and my friends?

The chamber doors then opened, with henchmen and Ash´s friends entering. Taking their Pokeballs too, one of the henchmen gathered all of them and put all into a bag, handing it over to Mortimer.

Mortimer: Hadn´t there been a police cruiser right outside, I could have let you kids go... but now I need to keep the police away until the whole process is completed… so you´ll remain here for awhile...

Henchman 2: The police cruiser has remained distant, and we haven´t heard anything on the radio.

Mortimer: They´re probably preparing their men to breach through and get into the base quite soon…

Checking Brock and the others, the henchmen found portable police radios and handed them over to Mortimer, realising Officer Jenny must have asked Brock and the others to scout the base for her.

Ash: Listen… even though we´re in no position to make any demands, but I´d like to make a deal…

Mortimer: Now that´s interesting… what could you possibly have to bargain with me young boy…

Ash: What matters most to you is the light… to me it´s my friends… so please, I ask you to let Brock, May and Max go, and then keep only me hostage once you get the light out of Misty…

Henchmen quickly held onto the others, heavily reacting to what Ash just said. Mortimer remained silent, thinking through Ash´s suggestion before having an answer, and then stood infront of Brock.

Mortimer: I see fear in your eyes young man… fear over perhaps losing a friend, almost a brother…

Brock: Ash, don´t do this... don´t play into his hand to stay here, you don´t know if he can be trusted!

Continuing, Mortimer then stood in front of May holding Max. He then kneeled down to Max.

Mortimer: Correct me if I´m wrong little boy… but in your eyes I see the fear… of losing a sister…

Max: That´s right, May´s my sister…we´ve always been together whenever there´s been trouble…

Surprised that Mortimer figured it out somehow, May kept a firm hold on Max, and no matter what would happen she would not let anyone separate them and that she will protect Max as best she can.

Mortimer: You have the same sibling fear in your eyes… but also the fear... of losing a dear friend…

May: Although I don´t want to leave Ash by himself here... I ask of you to let my brother Max go…

Taking May´s plea into consideration, Mortimer then reached Misty and looked into her eyes. But unlike the rest, it took awhile for Mortimer to say anything, looking deeper into Misty´s green iris.

The boss: Oh my… deep inside your green eyes young girl... is a fear unique to the rest your friends have… one of the strongest kind of fears … worse than the fear of losing a sibling or a great friend...

Misty: I don´t know how you found out… but please... keep me instead of Ash, without him knowing…

Mortimer: Normally I would… but your fear... I can put it to use if you don´t give me the light...

Ordered to escort the others to the police cruiser, the henchmen guided Brock, May and Max out of the chamber while Ash and Misty remained with Mortimer. Letting them move around, Mortimer excused himself for a moment and went to the main computer to carefully plan the next crucial step.

With Mortimer distant for awhile, Misty quickly ran up to Ash, asking what he was doing.

Ash: I´m getting everyone out, and you´re leaving the moment they get that light out of you Misty!

Misty: We can´t just let you stay behind with this guy, atleast I can´t… I´m staying here with you.

Ash: No way Misty, with only me at risk, Officer Jenny will have it much easier to prepare a rescue.

Misty: I know you´re afraid we might get hurt Ash… but right now my fear forces me to stay here...

Ash: Your fear? What did that guy mean when he mentioned that your fear is unique?

Misty looked down at Pikachu, already figured out what was on Misty´s mind. Before the conversation could go further, Mortimer returned and told them to come with him to another room.

Opening the door for them, Mortimer already guessed their reaction once they entered. Left in awe, Ash and Misty saw perhaps thousands of artifacts on shelves, all from different times and regions.

One artifact stood out from the rest, being centered in the room. The lantern. Previously damaged when dropped during the bridge attack, it seemed now to be in excellent shape once again.

Mortimer: Lucky for me that I found a small stock of these lantern, only needed to choose one and then wait for the real treasure to in time be returned to it´s place... The Illuminance of Life.

Ash: Whatever your men tried in the helicopter it didn´t work, the light is still inside Misty.

Mortimer: It was just a mere preparation... I know of another, more natural way of getting it out...

Misty: If The Illuminance of Light is still inside me... then what can you do to get it out ?

Mortimer: Like everything in this world, it has a weakness... and life´s greatest weakness... is death...

Taking out something from a small box next to the lantern, Ash and Misty backed away. He had actually found it. The Illuminance of Death, still kept inside it´s original lantern for centuries.

A solid black lantern with pitch dark glass, keeping whatever mysterious and unseen light secret from the eyes of the world. Misty then began to feel as if something was flowing inside of her.

Ash: Is that... the other lantern... the Illuminance of Death? So it´s true, it also exists aswell...

Mortimer: Correct... not much is known about it... except some things I managed to find out...

Boss then told Misty to stand next to the Illuminance of Life lantern, and once she was in place, he suddenly opened the hatch to the Illuminance of Death. And backed away from it.

The room immediately got darker, with enough light left in the room to barely see. A pure stream of white light came out from the dark lantern, and as if it had a living consciousness, it began to move.

Being in front of Misty, it suddenly took an interest in her, and slowly got closer to her, almost like a hunter stalking a prey. Not sure what was going on, both Ash and Misty remained immobile.

The boss began to sweat, with his heart beating heavily, practically seeing his very fear materialise before his eyes, but knew that he would be the last one the dark light would go after for now.

As if Ash understood what that dark light was about to do, he suddenly stopped from getting in front of Misty. Mere seconds from getting into Misty, the Illuminance of Death got stopped by the Illuminance of Life, having finally decided to not use Misty as a temporary vessel any longer.

With both lights now out in the open, Mortimer was amazed to see that they looked exactly identical, but it was through the movements of the lights that one could tell more easily which light was which. Mortimer then waited for the coming phase, what he suspected would happen next.

Guessing right, the lights suddenly returned back to each respective lantern, with the hatch closing afterwards on both lanterns. The darkness faded away and the lights inside the room were restored.

Mortimer: Fascinating... they did not fight over you girl, and instead returned to their proper vessels...

Ash: You knew that would happen? What if you were wrong, and that light would have killed her ?!

Mortimer: The dark light couldn´t, the other light protected her... but even so, they´re equally powerful...

Misty: I´m alright... though I´m feeling slightly faint... must be due to the light having left me...

Mortimer: You did well, as a token of my gratitude, I won´t lock you up again... just don´t try anything...

Ash: We won´t... you got the light as you wanted, so now do as you promised, and let Misty leave.

Mortimer: No boy, I can´t do that... I know that with her in my possession, you won´t try anything,and same goes for her... and the police will have no choice but to stand back until the last stage is over...

Misty: So now that you got both lights... what are you actually going to do with them both?

Mortimer: First I want to savor this crucial moment... then later... I´ll begin the next crucial step...

Misty: I could barely see, but I took notice... you seemed genuinely afraid of something...

Mortimer: Indeed my dear. Of that light, The Illuminance of Death, the source of my greatest fear...

Ash: So you´re afraid of death? Is that the reason why you´re responsible for all that has happened?

Misty: They told me about it... digging up the graveyards, spreading fear... even an old man died...

Mortimer: I know that in your eyes I´m a hideous, rich and cruel villain... but even I have my own story to tell of, that might shed light to my thinking and make you understand why I fear it so much:

When I was just a small boy, both my parents died in a terrible car accident... my mother the last one to die... just before my very own eyes. I survived, and along with my brother and little sister, moved to an less than stellar orphanage. We later found out that soon we would get adopted. But only the two of us.

I promised my brother that I would come back for him. But just weeks before he could join our new foster family... he dies due to food poisoning. And years later my sister get murdered by a madman.

Each death crumbled my world even further, and made me fear that I was going to be next. But my time never came. Or so I was led to believe. Until the day I meet up with it. The legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh.

Having escaped my foster parents since I saw signs that I might be the next one to soon die, during a storm I saw Ho-Oh, and chased after it into the woods. And eventually I faced it right infront of me.

That´s how I knew that you´ve seen it young boy... I saw the very same light reflected in my eyes when looking down towards the water on the ground, afraid to look up towards Ho-Oh´s terrefying visage.

Back then I did not know what I know now, that it only controls life and has no power over death, but I still thought that it had finally come for me. And I fainted in fear. The fear that I would die too.

Upon waking up minutes later, I really believed that I was spared. But how wrong I was. I was also condemned to a death... in this case, cancer... a last parting gift from the orphanage. I am still dying.

Misty: I´m sorry to hear that... I can´t imagine how it must have been for you back then...

Ash: Even if what you say is true… it still doesn´t make what you´ve done justified and right…

Mortimer: Perhaps…but it wasn´t right for me to suffer either…so it all evens out in the end…

Misty: But to even involve Ho-Oh in all this… don´t you think you´re going too far…

Ash: Misty´s right… even if you want to rid of your fear and survive you disease... it´s not right…

Mortimer: Ho-Oh went too far first… I won´t show any mercy because of some sense of justice…

Picking up the lanterns, Mortimer walked out of the room and back to his chamber, where he then put the lanterns inside a machine to examine them. Ash and Misty followed, and saw that the henchmen had returned, having managed to escort Brock, May and Max out of the base.

Henchman 1: We have escorted the kids out, we didn´t get any problem from them at all.

Mortimer: Good good. I succeeded aswell, now we´ll see the next phase of the process…

Henchman 2: So it´s true… you can actually extract the light and make us completely eternal…

Mortimer: I saw both lights with my own eyes… and I am a man of my word gentlemen…

Understanding that the henchmen worked for Mortimer in exchange for becoming eternal, Ash realized that they could become a serious threat incase they try to take advantage of that gift.

An alarm suddenly went of, with a screen lowering infront of Mortimer. Smirking, he told the henchmen to get into position. The henchmen quickly ran off, while Ash and Misty remained and saw on the screen what Mortimer was seeing on the screen. Ho-Oh. It had found the lights and flew towards them.

Misty: That´s Ho-Oh… it probably felt the Illuminaces and is coming here to retrieve them…

Ash: But you were expecting it to come, didn´t you… are you actually going to try to kill it ?!

Mortimer: No.. I´m just going to take its power, but if its life is necessary… then yes, I will do it…

Ash: No you can´t! Ho-Oh is what probably keeps us alive on the planet, you must not hurt it!

Getting aggravated my Ash´s futile attempts to convince him, Mortimer told Ash to sit down and shut up for the time being. Not having much of a choice, Ash did as he said and sat down an office chair with Pikachu in his lap. Misty remained standing, keeping a close eye on the screen and Mortimer.

The alarm changed, indicating that Ho-Oh had reached the base. The henchmen had got inside defencive towers, modified to be able to stun targets to capture. Despite going into a trap, Ho-Oh still had a great advantage being airborne and with a speed that would be difficult to match.

Using Flamethrower, Ho-Oh attempted to burn a hole into the roof to enter the base, but the reinforced steel proved to be quite resistant to the attack. An tower opened fire, with stun bolts shot towards Ho-Oh in rapid succession. Being hit, Ho-Oh however still remained quite mobile.

Getting out of the way, Ho-Oh used Flamethrower against the tower, but with it being reinforced aswell it became difficult to defend itself. More towers appeared and opened fire, putting more pressure on Ho-Oh to avoid them. Not having much of a choice, Ho-Oh had to retreat from them.

But having not noticed, Ho-Oh was stopped by the defensive shield, preventing it from escaping the airspace above the base. With nowhere else to go, Ho-Oh had no choice but to fight the towers.

Dodging the stun bolts, Ho-Oh prepared another fire attack, but one that surely would put its previous Flamethrower to shame. Getting close to a tower, Ho-Oh unleashed its Fireblast.

In an instant the tower got extremely heated, with the reinforced steel getting so hot that the henchman inside had to escape back down into the base or getting cooked inside alive. Losing some energy, Ho-Oh attempted to use Sunny Day to increase it´s strength, but quickly realized something.

The defensive shield also prevented the sunrays from getting through, trapping Ho-Oh and with each attack making it weak enough for the stun bolts to take their effect on it. Knowing it was fighting a losing battle, Ho-Oh instead played weak and let itself get hit by the stun bolts.

Believing it was weak enough, the henchmen opened up a hatch so that Ho-Oh can be locked inside a prepared cage, but got surprised once Ho-Oh escaped the cage and managed to enter the actual base through a corridor. Realising their mistake, the henchmen quickly gathered to back inside.

Seeing on the screen that Ho-Oh was inside the corridor, Mortimer was about to use a built in security system when Ash suddenly ran off in an attempt to stop Ho-Oh while Misty remained.

Mortimer: Clever bird… but even Ho-Oh is no match for the internal security I have prepared…

Misty: Wait! Ash has gone to reason with it, give him atleast a chance to make it surrender…

Having an slight advantage if Ash succeeds, Mortimer stayed his hand and continued to watch the screen. Ho-Oh continued through the corridor, feeling the presence of the Illuminances.

It suddenly stopped once it saw Ash in the way, finally reaching it and blocking the corridor.

Ash: Ho-Oh! Listen, you have to surrender, or you will get seriously hurt! Please trust in me!

Pikachu helped Ash in convincing Ho-Oh, trying to gain its trust despite demanding it to give in to the enemy. Ho-Oh stopped its rampage and began to think about what Ash and Pikachu just said.

Meanwhile Ash remained in awe, having now for the first time encountered the very legendary Pokemon he saw on his license day, and having mixed feelings about the current encounter.

Ho-Oh stopped its rampage and calmed down, but left out several screechs to Pikachu, letting it know something. Henchmen then arrived and surrounded Ho-Oh, keeping a close eye on them.

Pushing Ash aside, the henchmen took forth an energy net to capture Ho-Oh and lead it back to the special cage. Despite doing the right thing, Ash felt guilty for not being able to help Ho-Oh at all.

Henchman 1: Perfect, it´s in place, locked and secured… you actually made our job easier kid…

Ash: I did it to help Ho-Oh, not you. It would have got severely hurt if it had not stopped in time…

Henchman 2: How valiant of you, but despite your belief, Ho-Oh is now in our possession…

Ash: You´ll obey your boss, and he won´t hurt Ho-Oh unless its absolutely necessary…

Henchman 3: Clever move kid… we´ll obey, but once we get the order… its pain time for it…

Ash: I wouldn´t underestimate it, even if you have the upper hand… it's a Legendary after all…


	6. Ho Oh s New Fate

With Ho-Oh inside the cage, it wash pushed by the henchmen and Ash towards the chamber and then put into place in the middle. Ash then saw that Mortimer was using a computer to scan Ho-Oh.

Happy that Ash succeeded, Misty told him he did the right thing even if it was for the wrong reason.

Misty: You helped Ho-Oh from getting badly hurt, maybe even saved its life… its okay Ash…

Ash: But what if it ends up getting killed in the end … then I would be partially responsible for it…

Having scanned Ho-Oh, Mortimer found what he was looking for, and walked infront to stand face to face with it. He saw Ho-Oh remain calm and not try to attack him or break free from the cage.

Mortimer: You can´t fool me… I can see it in your eyes… you think you can play submissive and weak, and when you get the chance you´ll break free… but you won´t… because I see through your plan.

That boy… he truly is special isn´t he… not only for having seen you too, but the day he saw you, he was never cursed like I was so long ago... he is the reason that you will give your power to me…

I have a fragment of your power over life, the Illuminance of Life... But it is not enough to rid my fear and make me eternal… I want it all. And you will give it to me… or the boy and girl will die, and you will live with the knowledge that you could have saved them… so, will you fully cooperate with me?

Ho-Oh could see his fear in his eyes, and slightly nodded to show its submission to him. Henchmen then removed the special cage and strapped Ho-Oh onto a machine gently being lowered over it.

While other henchmen stayed behind Ash and Misty, keeping an eye on them incase they attempt something. With Ho-Oh cooperating, Mortimer could order it around and not expect any resistance.

Told to spread its wings, Ho-Oh did as ordered, with the machine connecting itself to its skin to get proper contact. The boss went to the lanterns next to Ho-Oh and picked up the Illuminace of Life.

Opening the hatch, Mortimer expected Ho-Oh to channel its power inside, but saw that the light instead returned to Ho-Oh. Thinking Ho-Oh is trying to play him, Mortimer nodded to the henchmen.

In a split second a henchman took hold of Pikachu and pushed it onto the ground to keep it restrained, while two henchmen grabbed hold of Ash and Misty, putting them in a light chokehold.

Mortimer: You´re still very defiant towards me, and I warned you... these two will die unless you give me your power… and incase you think you can revive them later on once this is over… think again.

I know what the Illuminance of Death is for… to counter your power. If I use it on them, then no matter how strong you are... you won´t be able to resurrect them. They will die... and remain dead… forever.

Even if you now suddenly could break free and manage to fry us all to a crisp to later resurrect those that you want… I would have already opened the hatch to make sure that the kids stay dead…

So I ask again... are you prepared to be responsible for this very special boy´s death and the girl, or will you overcome your divine pride and give me want I seek... time is short... what is your answer?

The henchmen then took a strong chokehold on Ash and Misty. Unable to move, Ash and Misty looked towards Ho-Oh, while Mortimer had his hand near the hatch for the Illuminance of Death.

Looking into Ho-Oh´s eyes, both Ash and Misty tried to show it that they were ready to die to protect the light. But once Ho-Oh saw something in both their eyes, it suddenly changed its mind.

Channeling its divine power, Ho-Oh focused it towards the Illuminance of Life, and with a stream of bright light slowly transferred it´s power through the strong light and directly into the lantern.

Several seconds passed as the transfer was complete and all its power was inside the lantern. With Ho-Oh not having any power of life anymore, the hencmen relesead Ash and Misty from their hold.

Ho-Oh sent out a screech that indicated that Mortimer allows them to leave, but he just smirked at it.

Mortimer: You underestimate me… I´ll let them leave once I see for myself that your power actually is in this lantern and works… until then… these two will remain here so that you behave...nice.

Onboard the police cruiser, Brock, May and Max got taken care of by police officers, while heavily armed swat teams gathered on deck incase they needed to be deployed immediately. Despite also carrying heavy weapons with them, their best weapon still was their set of very powerful Pokemon.

Officer Jenny then appeared on the deck and approached Brock, asking him what happened inside.

Brock: Things didn´t go as expected... we were released, but Ash and Misty are still inside there...

Officer Jenny: I knew I shouldn´t have let you guys go in first... but we´ll get in and then we´ll...

May: Don´t, they´re holding Ash and Misty hostage, something might happen if we do anything.

Officer Jenny: We can´t just sit here and do nothing at all... atleast the entry wasn´t in vain...

Officer Jenny suddenly pulled out something from Brock, May and Max´s shirts. Before they got entered the base, Officer Jenny had put miniature cameras on them to get an inside look, and then she went to a computer to gather the necessary video data to check for anything useful.

Brock: They´re at the highest level, together with Mortimer, the henchmen seem to be abit scattered.

Officer Jenny: Let´s hope the cameras got a good view on the inside and even the face of Mortimer.

Using a facial recognition software, Officer Jenny let it run to try matching Mortimer, hoping to get his identity revealed and better understand the motives. After finding out that Dark Dragon were involved, Officer Jenny took the difficult decision of further involving other police departments.

May: I think you should check the mental records, the guy is more than likely insane than criminal.

Max: Insane and rich enough to hire those guys and have his very own base here in the ocean...

Officer Jenny: I´m also gonna check private construction companies regarding if someone ordered a joint cooperation to built the massive base... somewhere there has to be a good lead to who he is...

May: What about the special light, have you heard anything from Anna or any that can help us?

Officer Jenny: Since it´s connected to Ho-Oh, I´ve called in some experts help from Ecruteak City.

Brock: From Ecruteak City? Does that mean that Morty and Eusine are coming here to help us?

Officer Jenny: Eusine is traveling in Kanto, but Morty left once I told him about what happened.

Max: Hey Brock, didn´t Ash mention once someone named Morty, living in Ecruteak City?

Brock: That´s right, he´s a gym leader. Ash battled him for the Fog Badge when we were in Johto.

Officer Jenny: He´s also devoted to Legendary Pokemon, especially regarding Ho-Oh. Interestingly, Morty actually has had some contact with Anna in the past, due to their common interest in Ho-Oh.

May: Really? Then perhaps he knows what happened to her, or atleast what the bad guys are doing.

Brock: Either way he´ll surely be of great help, his Pokemon must be much stronger since last time.

Max: I doubt Pokemon will help much here, I think we need brainpower for this kind of situation.

Officer Jenny: That´s why we brought him in. If someone has at least some answers... it´s Morty.

Suddenly big waves started to form in the sea, pushing the police cruiser further away from the floating base. Looking out, they could see that the base was quickly submerging into the water.

May: We sure did not expect that to happen... with it under water, how can we get inside again?

Brock: Atleast we can better keep an eye on them, being underwater does have it´s disadvantages.

Max: Yeah moving underwater won´t be easy or fast, so it will be hard for those guys to flee.

Officer Jenny: I hope so... only thing we can do now is wait... for Morty... and the next move...

The boss entered the jail area, where Ash and Misty where moved after Ho-Oh sacrificed its power. Seeing Ash push Misty towards the wall, protecting her form him, Mortimer told him to calm down

Putting the lantern down, Mortimer then took forth something from his pocket... a syringe.

Mortimer: It worked... my scientists have channeled the power of life... into something I can use...

However... with every first time in science there is a risk of failiure... that is why I need a testing subject... as much as I would use my men, they have declined to be the first to try it. That leaves you two left... however, as a token of my appreciation, I am willing to give you much more.

We can either flip a coin to see who should be the one to try it, or if you volounter it would be much easier. Should something happen then your closest ones will be much compensated... if however it suceeds, then I´ll let you posses it´s divine effect... just as I wish for, I´m letting you be immortal.

And as a token of my kindness, I will also let you choose if you stay or if your friend is the one to leave. Eitherway the reward perhaps doesn´t beat the worst, but it is far better than nothing at all.

Shocked that Mortimer succeded in channeling Ho-Oh´s power, Ash and Misty looked at each other after hearing his suggestion. Knowing they´d argue until the end of time who should be first, Misty proposed to flip a coin and choose tails. Thinking it´s a fair choice, Mortimer the fliped the coin.

The coin then accidently landed in the jailcell, and despite the slimmest of odds, it landed on neither side but on the edge. Surprised of the outcome, Misty picked up the coin and flipped it again.

And again it landed on the edge. And again. The boss then took forth another coin, put it in one of his hands behind his back and then asked Misty to choose the hand with the coin to win.

Thinking through carefully which hand to choose, Misty knew that if she won then she would take the syringe and let Ash leave. Time passed, as Misty finally decided and choose the left hand.

She succeeded. Having choosen a good hand, Mortimer congratulated her and asked her if Ash should be allowed to leave immediately or after she takes the syringe. Not wanting him to be there and see if something does happen to her, Misty told Mortimer than Ash should leave immediately.

Snapping his fingers, Mortimer called in henchmen that unlocked the jailcell and were ready to escort Ash out. Not sure what was going to happen, Ash asked Misty why she won´t let him stay with her.

Misty: I don´t want you to be here incase things go wrong...besides, this is my chance to get you out...

About to hug Misty and beg her to let him stay, Ash was taken by the henchmen and escorted out of the base. With Ash out of sight, Mortimer entered the jailcell and injected Misty with the syringe.

Stepping out of the jailcell, Mortimer then watched over Misty, and took notice of the Illuminance of Life lantern beside her,.The light inside was pulsating stronger and stronger for every second.

The henchmen gave Ash all of his Pokeballs and put him inside a launch tube to be sent to the surface safely. In an instant the tube was launched from the base, with Ash reaching the surface in mere seconds. Policemen on the cruiser quickly spotted the tube and sent out Water Pokemon to get him on board. Hearing about his release, Officer Jenny quickly ran up to the deck to see Ash.

Reaching Ash, Officer Jenny asked what happened. Told what just happened inside the base, Officer Jenny told policemen to take Ash inside so that he can help identify Mortimer with the face recognicion program. Brock then showed up, hearing that Ash was onboard, asking where he is.

Officer Jenny: He´s inside the command room... and what he told me sounds very disturbing...

Brock: The boss must have taken advantage of their strong friendship towards each other...

Officer Jenny: You mean... then it´s abit strange why she was being released, but not Ash...

Brock: Yeah they´re pretty close... and Mortimer found out somehow, it´s as if he´s a mind reader...

Jenny: That explains the look in his face... Misty wasn´t released... only Ash was allowed to leave.

Brock: Ash made a deal with the deal... whatever just happened made the deal useless in the end...

Suddenly the radar sounded, signaling that something was approaching them, but once Officer Jenny entered the command room and saw the results on the radar, she got at what is was..

On deck, Max called out for everyone, pointing out in the horizon. Seeing what Max saw, May and Brock almost couldn´t believe what they were seeing in the distance. It was the ferry SS Aqua.

Going almost beyond the speed it was built for, the ferry reached the police cruiser soon enough, and once the ferry catwalk was extended Officer Jenny saw Morty appear along with many others.

Morty: Thanks for sticking around, hope I got here in time, I brought some additional backup!

Officer Jenny: I can see that, the ferry must be overpopulated! How did you get trainers to come?

Morty: Almost everyone are from my home town, and whenever there is news about Ho-Oh they´re ready to serve just as our ancestors did. And at Olivine City more trainers volunteered to help.

Officer Jenny: If my force does fail, then I´ll be counting on you to hold the line while we recover!

Morty: Leave it to us whenever you want. So, you mentioned that the base was somewhere nearby?

Officer Jenny: It went underwater not so long ago, it´s still in place so we know where they are.

Morty: I told everyone here abit of what´s going on, tell them details while I begin some scouting.

With a swift move, Morty pointed towards the ocean, and in an instant countless Ghost Pokemon emerged from the ferry and dived downwards. Morty then got onto the police deck and saw Brock.

Brock: Hi Morty, we´ve been expecting you... you sure know how to come up with a crowd.

Morty: Brock... I heard what happened... with Ash and Misty, are they still trapped inside the base?

Brock: Misty is... Ash was just released and is on board... Things are worse than you can imagine...

Morty: It´s worse than anyone can imagine Brock... I actually have some info... about Anna...

Without a word, she knocked on my door in the middle of the night, but it seems I didn´t notice. She then entered the Burned Tower... the Ecruteak Ghost Pokemon had followed her and told me all of this... she looked terrified Brock... as if something bad was going to happen. Something really bad...

What surprises me, is that when inside the Burned Tower, she smashed up a part of the floor even by hand and found something. An empty lantern. But judging from her reaction, she was looking for it. Having two lanterns now, she then went to the Bell Tower. That´s the last time she was seen...

The Ghost Pokemon went to my home to alert me, and while on the way I heard them. The crystal bells. They only ring for Ho-Oh... once I got to the top floor... I saw... Brock... I saw it... Ho-Oh...

Or so I thought at first... but it was actually what I best could describe as its spirit. It hadn´t seen me, and quickly faded away. But then I saw her ... I saw Anna. She was lying on the floor, dead...

I don´t know what happened up there... but I could hear her when I was on the floor below... she was alive then. But I was too late... somehow her body even vanished in front of my own eyes...

Left behind was her history book about Ho-Oh. And two more things. A empty lantern from her church, destroyed and knocked over on the floor... and the other thing... was the lantern she found.

It was in place were the fourth crystal bell was before... and it was not empty... it had a light inside it. After seeing it, I checked the book... that light is a part of Ho-Oh´s power... The Illuminance of Life. The next day I called Officer Jenny and she told me what happened at the graveyard that night.

Brock: So Anna ran away that night... damn it, what happened up there with her and Ho-Oh...

Morty: I wish I knew... but the book she left behind... has hints to what might be happening next...

Brock: Then lets get started and look with Officer Jenny, we need to know what´s gonna happen...

Morty: I´ll get right onto it... if I find out anything, I´ll let you know immediately Brock.

Morty suddenly noticed May and Max approaching him. Introducing himself to them, Morty the called for some trainers to come. Brock then saw some very familiar faces get off the SS Aqua.

It was Sakura from Ecruteak City and Janina from Olivine City. Having got to know Morty during the years, once she heard that Ash and his friends were in trouble she helped gather the people of the city, and once Morty spread the word in Olivine City, Jasmine sent Janina to be of assistance.

Sakura: Hi Brock, good to see you once again even during these circumstances... I´ve come to help.

Janina: Me too, Jasmine remained to continue gather trainers that might volunteer at Olivine City.

Brock: Nice to see you two again... I appreciate you coming... we need all the help we can get...

Sakura: Me and my Espeon are ready to do what we can, and my sisters should be on the way.

Janina: My Onyx has changed must since last I meet Ash... I´m ready with my Onyx to help!

Brock: Morty left to begin check in the book, you two can start making rescue groups on the ferry.

Nodding, Janina and Sakura returned to the SS Aqua and got everyone´s attention to begin preparing good teams. Brock decided to let Morty work in peace and went to check up on Ash.

Opening her eyes, Misty woke up in Mortimer´s private quarter, seeing him patiently wait for her to regain consiousness, having fainted due to the effects probably being too strong for her to handle.

Mortimer: Relax girl... you´re safe and alive. And I got even better news... it was successful. It worked.

Misty: Maybe, but just like the coin flip, there was still a chance that it would fail... that I´d die...

Mortimer: True... but that was the risk you choose to take instead of letting your friend take the risk...

Misty: So now that I´ve done what you asked... what now, are you finally going to let me go too?

Mortimer: As I promised yes ofcourse... I will let you go. I am however going to give you something special... for overcoming your greatest fear... the fear of losing the most precious thing to you...

Another syringe with the Life Serum. Injected into someone alive like you did, will grant immortality, which you now posses. However... death still can claim your life by tragedy and accidents... that is why I am giving you this second syringe to be used whenever you want to.

Because when injected into a lifeless being... be it yourself or your precious friend... it will bring it back to life. It is too late for me to bring back my family... but atleast you can have that chance...

Given the syringe, Henchmen arrived and took Misty to send her to the surface aswell. Walking past the scientist that helped her and Ash, Misty saw another kind of syringe in his hands. Having a bad feeling about that syringe, Misty was given her Pokeballs and then placed inside a tube for launch.

Sitting next to Morty and looking through the history book, Officer Jenny suddenly stood up and went to the cruise control seeing that a fax had been sent to the cruiser, and then read the fax.

Officer Jenny: I just got word from someone inside the base... it´s from one of the bad guys.

Morty: What did they say, any demands or information on what´s happening with Ash in there?

Officer Jenny: Only information... this ´´ Minor Ally´´ , sent a short message which states that Misty is now being released, Ho-Oh is unharmed... and that the next step of their plan is being prepared...

Morty: So it´s true about the bells and Ho-Oh´s return... perhaps Anna knew and tried warning us...

Officer Jenny: Seems their boss was only interested in the light... maybe he won´t hurt Ho-Oh...

Morty: I hope so... if something happens to it, who knows what might happen to us and our planet...

Officer Jenny: But now that we know that they succeeded... that makes me very concerned...

Morty: Once Misty is onboard we can being infiltrating the base first with Water Pokemon.

Officer Jenny: I don´t know Morty... somehow I have the feeling that we´re already too late...

Suddenly an officer shouted out for Officer Jenny to come out, as the tube Misty was in just reached the surface. Out of the tube, Misty was helped onboard by the released Water Pokemon the trainers from the ferry had sent out. Once onboard, Misty asked if Ash safely got onboard the cruiser.

Officer Jenny: Glad you´re safe and well Misty. Yeah Ash is onboard here, in the command room.

Misty: I´m so sorry to have caused all this trouble just for everyone to get the light from me...

Officer Jenny: Don´t, it´s not your fault at all, that you got the light just was really bad luck.

Misty:There is something things I need to tell you about what just recently happened.

Officer Jenny: Ash is going through our databases to try identify this guy you both meet up. While he does that, you can brief me and Morty about what you want to tell what recently happened.

Glad to hear that Morty is onboard, knowing he could perhaps help since Ho-Oh is involved, Misty went with Officer Jenny to the command room. Seeing Misty, Morty was happy to see her again.

Despite Misty being on the other side of the command room, Ash was so focused on finding Mortimer in the database that he didn´t even notice she was onboard. But Pikachu caught Ash´s attention, already released from its Pokeball, dragging his legs to point out that Misty was free.

Ash: Misty, you´re out! That means that you took the syringe he gave you...did something happen?

Misty: I´m not sure Ash, I didn´t notice anything different... but according to him, it was a success.

The computer then stopped the database, having not matched Mortimer with anything in the database at all. Still praising Ash for doing his best, Officer Jenny then got a message from the Johto police headquarters. Reading it, Officer Jenny displayed the new information on the computer screen.

Officer Jenny: We failed with the database but we might have luck with the construction companies:

According to several of Johto´s best contruction companies, they only have had a few clients that have bought such a large construction project from them. They managed to locate one project that would seem very suspicious since it was all payed in cash, and since the construction bought cost hundreds of millions... thats a lot of cash that should really be digitally in an account instead...

What makes this troublesome is that the project wasn´t ordered within a year, but has been going on for more than a decade. However paid for it earned enough money each year to pay for the next part of the construction until it was all complete. That means that this was planned a very long time ago.

But we´re lucky... apparently the client responsible for ordering the construction didn´t even bother to hide his identity at all when signing the contract. Maybe he is using an fake alias, but atleast we have a name for this guy for now...according to the signed contract...his name is Darius Mortimer...

Officer Jenny searched the Johto database for his last name, but nothing matched. Remembering what he said, Misty mentioned that since he was an orphan maybe a search in databases for orphaneges might get a match. Officer Jenny tried Misty´s suggestion but still nothing.

Officer Jenny: Either he was lying or the information is absent in the database … damnit...

Ash: Wait... he also mentioned that he ran away... so maybe try a search for any missing children?

Officer Jenny: I´ll give it a try... damnit, same as before , no information. Any other suggestions?

Misty: Not much else that he mentioned to us... his parents died, brother also, later even his sister...

With Misty and Officer Jenny clueless, they noticed that Morty was deep in thought about something, be it about what he has read from the book or thinking of a strategy to save Ho-Oh.

Suddenly Ash got on idea, remembering that Mortimer mentioned that he was dying and that he actually seemed to have got his disease from his orphanage, and that maybe checking hospital records along with investigations with the health department in Johto regarding orhpaneges.

With Ash giving her a slim lead to go for in comparison to the other information she used to search, Officer Jenny crossed her fingers and checked the Johto database for such kind of information.

And suceeded. Two matches were found, one from the Johto health department closing down an orphanege many decades ago after it was revealed to be in such poor condition that many children that lived there even for short periods of time often got very sick and a few even died from it.

In connection to the disease from the orphange, the second match came from a hospital in a city, where a young man was diagnosed with a lethal version of the disease and prescribed medication to try surpressing it. But after a few years the man stopped to take his medication from the hospital.

Officer Jenny: This is too much of a coincidence, these two matches and his story... we found him.

Misty: Then his story was true Ash... I know it might be abit wrong... but I do feel sorry for him...

Ash: I know what you mean... but still, it doesn´t make it right. We have to save Ho-Oh from him!

Officer Jenny: You both might be able to talk him into surrendering... Morty, what do you think?

Having asked Morty, Officer Jenny still saw that something was bothering him, and it wasn´t from the book or any thinking of Ho-Oh. Concerned, Officer Jenny asking him what was on his mind.

Morty: I... I´m not sure... maybe... could you please check the name of the closed orphanage...

Officer Jenny: Yeah sure... here it is, back then, the orphanage was named Johto Kai Sky House.

Morty: Ash... did he mentioned how his parents actually died... as in what kind of accident it was...

Ash: Yeah he did, the parents died in an car accident, and only he, the brother and sister survived...

Morty: Misty... did he mentioned anything about his adoption or his brother that he said had died...

Misty: Only that he and the sister got adopted, apparently the brother got very sick and then died...

Morty: It´s... it´s a small possibility... that the brother didn´t die... it seems... that I am the brother.

Mortimer waited in the chamber where Ho-Oh was resting, for the next step to become complete.

Mortimer: Soon Ho-Oh... I won´t need you anymore... you´ll be released and set free from this place...

But not without suffering... not without pain... for the same you have given me... what you did to me I cannot do to you... you have no elders or offspring I can take away from you... like you did to me... as for my slow death you have given unto me... I have something else in mind for you...

The scientist Misty saw holding the other syringe entered the chamber, and approached Mortimer.

Scientist Sir... it´s ready... the second syringe you requested... my staff wait for the first test results...

Mortimer: Excellent... a job very well done... now for the moment of truth.. for Ho-Oh... give it to me...

Scientis: Certainly, here sir... as for the other Life Serums, the men are waiting for your orders...

Mortimer: They are in such a hurry to become immortal... when they have eternity to look forward to...

Scientist: That´s certainly true sir...but there might still be problems due to the police and the ferry...

Mortimer: I´m sure they´re planning to enter soon... but it will take them time to get through secuirty...

Scientist: By the time they reach this level... the men will already have been injected, right sir?

Mortimer: Not only that... it will be too late for Ho-Oh... it is about to have a taste of my Death Serum...

Scientist: But sir... my staff have worked out that if injected would make the target invulnerable!

Mortimer: - Exactly... I want Ho-Oh to never die, and forever live on without any of its power...

Scientist: I´ll let you do this on your own sir... if successful then I´ll order my staff to make more...

With the scientist gone, Mortimer pushed a button on a controlpanel, which lowered Ho-Oh down to his height. Waking up, Ho-Oh was forced to stretch its wings due to the machine holding it in place. As if Ho-Oh somehow knew what was in the dark syringe, it desperatly tried to retract its wings.

But it was useless. Finding a vein under all its golden feather and beautiful skin, Mortimer then injected Ho-Oh and backed away. And waited. For the serum to take its supposed effect on Ho-Oh.

Suddenly an alarm was triggered, with the henchmen quickly spreading out, believing that the police had began infiltrating the base. But it was something else the radar had detected nearby.

Something in the water that was fairly large and fast, and at the depth it was impossible to get a visual reading of what it was. Ho-Oh then shrieked, with something beginning to happen to it.

Reacting to the serum, Ho-Oh´s feathers change colours to a dark black just like the content of the syringe, while it´s skin and other parts of its body also changed pigmentation for some reason.

Something then was heard just outside of the base in the sea. An outcry, in reaction to hearing Ho-Oh. The radarthen showed that the creature was beside the base, close enough to be seen by lights.

With the alarm strong enough to be heard even on the sea surface, the police dispatched their Water Pokemon to surround the base to prepare for a possible entry. Morty´s Ghost Pokemon then returned, having secretly entered the base from below where it´s shield barrier wasn´t active.

Going directly to Morty, the Ghost Pokemon used Psychic to show him and the others what they saw inside the base but also what seemed to have appeared in the sea. Officer Jenny, seeing inside the base, adapted the infiltration plan based on how the current situation was inside.

Officer Jenny: Thanks a lot Haunter and the rest, this insight will greatly even our chances.

Ash: Look... there´s Mortimer... Darius... and Ho-Oh... wait what is he holding in his hands ?

Misty: It´s the second syringe I saw when they escorted me out... but it seems to be empty now...

Officer Jenny: Morty... what you mentioned before... what do you mean you could be his brother ?

Morty: I was actually adopted when I was very young, and I was young enough not to remember anything of my past life before the adoption when I got abit older... but I remember... that my foster parents mentioned to me that they... renamed me Morty after my family name I previously had...

Later on when I grew up I found a photo I apparently had with me when I got adopted... and I was standing next to two others in the photograph... a boy older than me, and a girl younger than me...

My foster parents knew nothing about my real family, and before I was old enough to try find my real family, the orphanege from my past was closed...that orphanege was the Johto Kai Sky House...

I don´t know... maybe it´s just wishful thinking from my part... and a very big coincidence that Darius Mortimer mentioned a story so connected to me... could it really be true... that we are brothers...

Ash: Wow, I don´t know what to say... but hey, he mentioned that his brother died at the orphanege!

Officer Jenny: The information from the health department confirms that some children died there...

Morty: True... but there is a reasonable explanation for that contradiction in what I have said. This is something I barely remember, but could have just been a dream... but I remember when being at the orphanege, that I once got sick... and with me isolated in a room my chances were´t good of survivng... but funny enough, a Pokemon at the orphanege came to see me... Ghost Pokemon.

Sensing my fear, one of them, a Misdreavous, stayed by my side and calmed me down, trying to help me recover... when I still got in worse shape, I was then moved out of the orphanege and to a hospital, and the Misdreavous stayed by my side all the time... I guess other kids weren´t so lucky...

When I got older I found out that the orphanege was trying to cover up it´s severe mistakes by manipulating information, from reasons to why kids got sick to even perhaps claiming some died so they´d get compensationary funding from the hospitals... in other words, they lied about my death...

Officer Jenny: Doesn´t sound too unreal, since a lot of information is missing from the database...

Misty: But if it´s all true... that you two are brothers, then what are you going to do now Morty?

Morty: My duty to Ho-Oh comes first, but if you all are willing to give me the chance, I would want to go in alone first to try talk with him, maybe I can reason with him and convince him to give up...

Knowing that if Morty was wrong then his infiltration would make it much harder, Officer Jenny still decided to have faith in him, and ordered her men to prepare a intrusion pod for Morty to use.

Officer Jenny: I pray you´re right... Misty, what do you know about the second syringe you saw?

Misty: Almost nothing, but it certainly isn´t the same syringe that I got injected with, its different...

Morty: I found a section in the book that goes deeper into the history of the Illuminances... ofcourse since this was written many centuries ago, its nothing we can fully trust to be true... but still...

The legend of Ho-Oh is atleast partially confirmed by various old cultures in many regions, while the story about the Illuminances is more like a legend to a legend... the Illuminances clearly are real, but the information given here could be corrupted, false or even exagerated... however... listen to this...

´´ There was a time when many wars spread out over the world, fueled either by hate, greed or power, where both Pokemon and humans got caught in the crossfire and perished, even species that don´t exist anymore, while some managed to secretly survive such as Kabuto and similar Pokemon.

Knowing that the wars were the fault of humans, Ho-Oh wished to perish them so that the Pokemon of the world would not suffer anymore by the hand of humanity. Using it´s powers, Ho-Oh destroyed and killed not only people and anything built by man, but even destroyed any remains, wanting the memory of humans to be gone from Pokemon of coming generations.

These events cause Ho-Oh to be feared and respected, and with humans still not understanding its message and trying to take advantage of its fury towards humanity, humans further worshipped war, conquest and domination, causing Ho-Oh to have no choice but to unleash its deadliest power.

In a battle that only consisted of humans, so large it made the earth tremble and so bloody the soil for many generations still remained tinted red, Ho-Oh used its power over life and death to give the humans a punishment so horrible that it even hesitated to use it. But Ho-Oh had no other choice.

Through its divine powers, Ho-Oh granted all the humans invurnability, to only die once their time has come and not by the hand of swords and other ways of death. However, wanting to make an example of them all, Ho-Oh used its sacred fire and enlightened all the humans with its fire.

With no way to die and trapped due to all the corpses that already lied around those still living, the humans went through a living hell, being burned alive until old age would grant them their release.

With the screams rumoured to have been heard all around the world by other humans and Pokemon, aswell, many human-loving Pokemon migrated to the horrifying place to summon Ho-Oh and plead for it to stop the torment, that despite their cruelty towards their own kind and Pokemon, humans still have the good in them that Ho-Oh did not seem to see due to all evil many humans have done.

Legends tell that despite the pressure of countless Pokemon, Ho-Oh did not stop until humans would stop their evil, but then someone came to plead to Ho-Oh. It was the young boy from the Tin Tower, now a grown man, along with his Raichu, the Pikachu saved due to the Illuminance of Life.

Knowing well that his Raichu was saved with its power without permission, Ho-Oh gave the human an ultimatum. Sacrifice his Raichu to stop the suffering of the humans, or sacrifice his life to justify the new life of his Raichu but with the humans still going to suffer endlessly until they grow old.

Expecting the man to show his selfish human nature and sacrifice the good life of a Pokemon to spare the evil lives of suffering humans, Ho-Oh was surprised that the man saw through Ho-Oh´s trial, and sacrificed his own life to keep his Raichu alive and let the humans continue to suffer.

With the man showing Ho-Oh the good that did exist in humans, it decided to spare humanity but gave a warning to the Raichu and suffering humans, that should humanity forget the redemption and return to the same evil that almost eradicated them, it would return to again put humanity onto another trial.

Many decades later, the suffering of the humans stopped, while the Raichu had grown very old, and spent its remaining lifetime isolated in the wild, pleading to Ho-Oh to show itself and bring back the life of its master that sacrificed himself to save his beloved Raichu. But Ho-Oh never came or responded.

Upon the death of the Raichu, something was born from it´s essence... the Illuminance of Death... a dark light created from the Aura of the Raichu to be used to counter Ho-Oh the next time it makes an ultimatum between a human and a Pokemon, and was later found by the man´s old wife. ´´

Morty then closed the book either because there was no other information available or that he did not wish to continue reading further, already feeling the past deadly sins of humanity flowing through his body and even shivering at the dark thought of something similar to that happening once again.

Even Officer Jenny, Ash and Misty remained just totally put in place of what Morty had read from the book, like him also feeling something strange in them, with Pikachu not feeling the sins of the humans but the sorrow of the Raichu that brought forth the existance of the Illuminance of Death.

Turning around, Officer Jenny saw Brock, May and Max, done helping organising teams and entered just before Morty began reading, also frozen after hearing everything that he had said.

Max: That story... its just so horrible to listen to... how could those people be so cruel back then...

May: Is that why... the light in the lantern blinded me... because of the past sins of us humans?

Brock: Does sound reasonable... we got really lucky that nothing else happened to you May...

Misty: But something like this can´t happen again right? We have no wars going on in the world...

Officer Jenny: Yeah, there hasn´t been a great war for centuries, there is no reason anymore for it...

Morty: For the regional governments... but you´re forgetting the other kind of war that is going on...

Ash: I think I know what you mean Morty... Team Rocket... bad trainers, and even now Darius...

Morty: Ho-Oh probably appeared just to get the Illuminances... but what if it changes its mind...

Officer Jenny: Christ, then we´re not waiting any longer to act. I´m ordering the infiltration now!

Staying her hand, Morty reminding Officer Jenny that the behaviour she is showing is exactly what started wars in the first place, and that it is best to try a more peaceful approach with Ho-Oh inside.

Leaving the command room, Morty went below deck and entered the infiltration tube, ready to be fired to propel him right into the lowest level. About to get inside, suddenly the policemen stopped him. Asking why they won´t let him leave, Morty then saw something on a screen next to him.

Whirlpools had suddenly appeared on both the water surface and deep underneath the sea despite any oceaon currents or foul weather, surrounding the underwater base. Entering the launch room, Ash and Misty also saw the whirlpools, when suddenly a strange sound was heard. A Pokemon.

With the Pokemon distant from the police cruiser, the sound was in bad quality, but was then heard once again much clearing, indicating that the Pokemon was actually approaching the police cruiser.

With the sound clearer, Ash and Misty instantly recognised the sound and what Pokemon it was, and immediately left to get back to sea level. Back on deck, Ash and Misty called out for it.

In a swift move, the Pokemon jumped out from the sea and remained flying in the air. It was Lugia.

Ash: Lugia! We could really need your help right now, Ho-Oh is captured and we have to save it!

Misty: You´re here because of Ho-Oh aren´t you? Do you know what is happening with it?

Ash: It seems to have been injected with something... can you help us get inside the base?

With Lugia not answering, Ash looked into it´s eyes and saw that something was wrong. Not with Lugia. But something that happened. Looking away from Ash, Lugia then returned down to the sea.

Officer Jenny: I´m sorry Morty, but we can´t send any infiltration pods due to the whirlpools, they would get caught and destroyed unto the sea floor. We just have to wait until the base surfaces...

Morty: Lugia has arrived... this can´t be nothing but a clear sign that something bad has happened...

Officer Jenny: Lugia?! It must have created the whirlpools... but why is it trying to stop us...

Brock and May walked up to Ash and Misty, asking why Lugia quickly returned back to the sea.

Ash: I don´t know... it didn´t say anything at all... just looked at me as if it was trying to warn me...

Misty: It´s unlike Lugia to act like this... but what can we do, the whirlpools are in the way...

Ash: Maybe... but that hasn´t stopped us before from doing something... I´m going back in.

May: Ash wait... I wanna help too, but going right into the whirlpools is almost suicide...

Brock: It´s a risk we perhaps have to take... I don´t like it, but I agree... I´m coming with you...

Misty: Me too, I´ll take head point, Gyarados are practically born to be able to get through them.

Ash: Alright...May...I wouldn´t think less of you if you want to stay here with Max and wait for us...

Giving him a defiant look, Ash knew she changed her mind and didn´t back off once Misty and Brock decided to join Ash. With it settled, they released their Water Pokemon and got into the sea.

With Ash´s Corphish not too strong enough to withstand the whirpools, it got behind Misty and her Gyarados to better handle itself, while May and Brock used Wartortle and Marshtomp to work together and get through, getting right behind Ash and Corphish. Getting deeper and deeper, the force of the whirlpools got stronger, while the sea pressure suddenly became another great concern.

Using Harden, Corphish could better handle the pressure, but with Ash exposed, Misty signaled Gyarados to make its own Whirlpool. Understanding, Gyarados created a smaller whirlpool and encircled itself and Corphish, leaving it able to control the pressure inside its own whirlpool.

May´s Wartortle instead contributed with speed thanks to Aqua tail, while Brock´s Marshstomp used Protect to protect both it and Wartortle but also Brock and May from the sea pressure.

Despite taking probably the deepest breath they have ever taken, time and air was running out, and they were just halfway towards the base on the sea floor, when suddenly the unthinkable happened.

Gyarados´s Whirpool had somehow increased the strength of whirlpools nearby, in which May and Brock quickly got sucked towards. Despite their speed, the Pokemon weren´t able to escape it.

Knowing it would be easier to swim with just Brock, May let go of Wartortle and got sucked into a whirlpool. Wanting to go after her, Wartortle knew it would also get trapped inside the whirlpool.

Feeling he was moments away from fainting, Ash recalled Corphish into the Pokeball, with Misty just in time grabbing hold of Ash´s hand and signaling to Gyarados to quickly make an entrance.

Using Hyperbeam, Gyarados created a giant hole at the bottom of the base and went through it, having entered a maintenance hangar for the helicopter. Brock quickly followed, and once he filled his lungs with air he quickly told Misty that May got caught in a whirlpool and still is outside at sea.

Knowing each second counts, Misty immediately told Gyarados to go help her, while Brock began to wake up Ash. Gyarados returned to the sea, only to see that May was missing from the whirlpool.


	7. Too Late To Be Saved

Fearing she got sucked into another one, Gyarados desperatly tried looking for May but the amount of whirlpools and the darkness made it near impossible to search for her. Sensing that something was moving in the water, Gyarados quickly returned to the giant hole it had breached through.

With the base having its own system to handle possible water intrusion, the maintenance hanger was still fairly filled with water. Just to be safe, Misty order Gyarados to completely seal the hole with Flamethrower. Taking quite awhile, Gyarados managed to succeed in melting together the hole.

Brock: That was a close one... atleast we managed to get in... where´s May, didn´t Gyarados...

Misty: I´m sorry Brock... seems it couldn´t find her... damnit if I´d sent it abit sooner, then...

Brock: Hey stop it... we´re talking about milliseconds here... just maybe, she got up to the surface...

Misty: I want to believe... but her Wartortle is here... there is no way due to the pressure... Brock...

Ash then coughed and woke up, taking in air again with Pikachu beside him. Asking how he was feeling, Misty suddenly saw further away that the elevators were headed down to their level.

Quickly recalling all their Pokemon, Brock took Wartortle with him and told Ash and Misty to hide. Seconds later the elevator arrived and opened, filled with henchmen and their released Pokemon.

Henchman 1: No need to hide kids, we know you´re here... come out now wherever you are...

Despite overwhelming odds, Ash knew if surrendering they would be back to where they started, and whispered to Misty that they should try fighting their way through. Suddenly Brock appeared.

Brock: It´s just me here... I only got through... my friends didn´t make it through the whirlpools...

Henchmen 1: Don´t play stupid with us, the radar detected that a Gyarados breached this level.

Brock: Gyarados went back to try get them... but there were too many whirlpools and too dark...

Henchmen 2: The radar did show the Gyarados leave the level and back out into sea again...

Henchman 1: Shit, if what he says is true... then the police are gonna be so pissed right now...

Brock got taken and signaled with his hand that Ash and Brock stay, and entered the elevator. With it gone, Ash and Misty came forth, and despite being sorry, knew Brock gave them a rare chance.

Ash: With the security system on alert and focused on Lugia, they probably won´t notice us...

Misty: Maybe...I think if we are to get some answers, we should contact someone on the inside...

Ash: What do you mean on the inside? Wait are you talking about the scientist guy that helped us?

Misty: Yeah he´s the one... if we try calling from an internal phone here somewhere, then maybe...

Ash: That´s dangerous, if they somehow get suspicious and trace the call back down here, then...

Not having much else to go on, Misty looked in one direction for a workstation with a possible phone, while Ash looked in the other direction. Ash then managed to find a working phone.

Taking hold of it, Misty remembered what room the scientist had come from and tried calling the internal number, hoping he would be the one to answer the phone. Someone then picked up the call.

It was him. Working in the room Misty called, he told her that he had ordered not to be disturbed while in the current process. About to hang up on her, the scientist suddenly heard Misty´s voice.

Misty: Shh it´s me... I´m sorry to involve you... but something bad has really happened...

Scientist: I know... listen it´s very distracting here, give me your extension and I´ll call you back...

Misty: Seems to be 000021... we probably can´t stay for long, please hurry... we really need you...

Waiting several minutes, Misty finally got a call. Afraid to answer if it was someone else, she told Ash to run incase it wasn´t him. Picking up the phone, Misty remained silent to hear from him.

Scientist: Are you there... it´s me... I have to admit miss... you truly have some courage in you...

Misty: I´m here... thank you for helping us... but there is more you can do to even the odds...

Scientist: Don´t thank me... you say something bad happened... well I may be the reason of it...

Misty: We got a glimpse of your boss Mortimer and Ho-Oh... and the other syringe... what is it?

Scientist: You know so much... very dangerous... and seen much too... please its best if you leave...

Misty: No... we just lost one of our friends at sea... another one is captured... we can´t back off...

Scientist: Then I´ll tell you what you need to know miss... but sadly the odds cannot get even...

What was injected into Ho-Oh from that syringe is a serum created from the Illuminance of Death, which in theory would make Ho-Oh never die of any kind of reasons... it has become invulnerable...

But it is not a good thing... since it possesses no powers... I wasn´t there when the injection took place, but despite being several levels below the chamber... I could hear its agonizing screechs...

Whatever happened... and is going to happen... is something you and your friends really shouldn´t be a part of... the men already have injected themselves with both the Life and Death serums...

They´re all practically invulnerable and immortal in every sense of the word... the police can´t stop their rampage... sadly nothing can´t unless you´re on the same level as they are... but you´re not... and...

Suddenly the elevators were headed down, while Misty could hear that the scientist silently whispered that he is sorry. Knowing that he was forced to make a trap, Misty signaled for Ash to quickly run away.

Entering an air duct, Ash closed it and left, while seconds later henchmen and Pokemon surrounded Misty. Picking up the phone, the henchman thanked the scientist for succesfully keeping her there.

With Misty captured, the henchmen told the Pokemon to go through every inch of the room incase someone else kept hiding. Asking Misty if she was alone, Misty mentioned that she had Gyarados.

Angry and worried that Ash and the others left, Officer Jenny asked Morty what to do next.

Morty: Ash told me when we met, that he had seen Ho-Oh... so maybe... he can make a difference...

Officer Jenny: Trying to get themselves killed is not what they or we had in mind Morty!

Morty: You see them as careless children... what I see are people with great determination...

Officer Jenny then saw Max, looking into the water, worrying about May and the rest. Morty walked up to Max, and told him that believing in them is more potent than worrying about them.

Max: It´s not Ash or Misty I´m worried about, not even, Brock... it´s my stubborn sister...

Morty: See it as evolving stubbornness into the same determination Ash, Misty and Brock possess...

Max: Maybe... she tries to be all tough when deep down inside she can freak out over just a bug...

Morty: I don´t know you two like I know Ash and the others... but since you both traveled with Ash and Brock on your journeys, then I´m certain that May has got some character traits from them...

Suddenly Lugia leaped out from the sea, having May unconcious on its back. Jumping over the police cruiser, Lugia dropped May onto the deck and then returned back into the sea. Running up to her, Morty tried to wake her up, with Max standing abit distant, watching him try to help her.

May finally woke up, with Morty asking what happened down there. Telling him that she got caught in a whirlpool, May then asked Morty if the others succeeded in getting inside the base safely.

Morty: I don´t know, we haven´t heard anything from them, but I think they made it inside the base.

May: I thought it was over for me... but then Lugia got through the current and picked me up... wether it was intentional or not, however it happened... I got a glimpse of its thoughts...

Lugia created the whirlpools to keep us good guys safe from the bad guys, but also to keep Ho-Oh safe from us, even if we´re not the enemy...as if we could somehow hurt Ho-Oh with our presence...

Not only that... Lugia won´t attack the bad guys... not until it gets the order from Ho-Oh...until then, it´s going to keep the bad guys there in the base and keep the rest of us as far away as possible...

Morty: What? Then that means... Max, quickly get May inside, I´m going to check something in the book regarding what she said... something that might show just how bad the situation currently is...

Ash continued to slowl go through the air ventilation shafts, not want to risk going faster and reveal his location. Not sure where he would end up at, Ash continued for awhile, hoping he´d be able to spy on the scientists, henchmen or even Mortimer himself. Suddenly Pikachu told Ash to stop.

Wondering why, Ash then saw through a maintenance hatch that he had ended up above what seemed to be a labaratory. Gently and quietly opening the hatch, Ash climbed down to look around.

Ash: Pikachu listen, go alittle further ahead and warn me if anyone is going to walk through the door and get inside. If something happens, I want you to stay hidden no matter what, alright pal ?

Understanding, Pikachu continued through the ventilation shafts and got to a position right outside the labaratory door, ready to warn Ash by send a weak thundershock towards the labaratory.

Free to check the place, Ash saw about a hundred workstations with different micriscopes, chemical jars and any other high tech research equipment. Ash then reached a locked medical cabinet.

Kicking the lock, Ash managed to break it and then opened to see what was inside. Syringes. Lots of them, enough to be used for a small army. Despite the syringes being all empty, one was not.

Seeing the syringe was filled with the Life Serum, Ash remembered what Mortimer said about its properties. Thinking it might come to good use, Ash took it and replaced it with an empty syringe.

Suddenly something attracted Ash´s attention. A weak Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Someone was coming. Quickly closing the medical cabinet, Ash closed the surrounding lights and hid himself.

The door opened, with scientists entering to study some new samples for further analysis.

Scientist 1: This ain´t our job... I know Mortimer wants us to continue this,but damn give us a break...

Scientist 2: I don´t blame him, our head manager leaked our work to the police and the intruders...

Scientist 1: Yeah and now we get to do his job for free... atleast I´m not in his shoes right now...

Scientist 2: Amen to that... he´s locked up with the intruders, and Mortimer has prepared something...

Scientist 1: Yeah I know what, I overheard him talk about it... he´s going to try the Death Serum...

Scientist 2: Didn´t he already give the men both the serums? Why would he try it a second time?

Scientist 1: - The men are alive... this time it´s gonna get used on a different target, someone dead...

Scientist 2: I almost feel sorry for those locked up... who do you think is going to be the one?

Scientist 1: A bet huh? Sure I´m in, 10 bucks... my guess is Mortimer is choosing the head manager...

Scientist 2: Alright...I bet it´s one of the intruders...we´ll have to see who it might be of the two...

Scientist 1: Double or nothing if you win...which of the intruders do you think boss will choose?

Scientist 2: Ok then... the girl. She was the one that contacted the head manager... so ouch for her...

Scientist 1: Yeah... damn we better get back to work, lets take these and compare with the others...

The scientists left the laboratory and went to the adjacent one, while Ash came out of the shadows, overhearing their conversation. Scared of what was going to happen, Ash quickly climbed back up into the ventilation shaft and closed the maintenance hatch to make sure his presence is unnoticed.

Crawling abit ahead, Ash meet up with Pikachu, and seeing where he was in relation to the corridor below, he had a good idea how to get to the jail cells through the ventilaton shafts in the area.

Ash: I don´t care if I get detected... we gotta hurry Pikachu, I just overheard something really bad...

Nearly 15 minutes passed, as finally Ash arrived at the jail cells, seeing Misty, Brock and the head scientist locked up, with Mortimer and henchmen just arriving. Ash remained hidden and waited.

Darius: I am disappointed in you... trying to sabotage the entire operation by helping the enemy...

Manager: I did what you asked of me, I gave you the serums... I just didn´t want the kids get hurt...

Darius: Noble... unfortunately you´re on the wrong side... as for you two... Misty and Brock right?

Misty: Seems you managed to find out about us... but you´re not alone in knowing names... Darius.

Darius: Oh my... so the police finally tracked me down... guess I really can´t turn back now can I...

Brock: Misty stop, don´t taunt him... Darius listen, we returned because Lugia has revealed itself!

Darius: I know, our radar spotted it... it has probably come for Ho-Oh... I´ll release it quite soon...

Manager: Whatever wrong I did, I´m willing to accept the punishment, don´t take it out on them...

Darius: Oh I will... it´s time to test the effects of the serums when the test subject is actually dead...

Darius then took out from his pockets two syringes, the Death Syringe he had planned to use but also a Life Syringe since he now had more than one person locked up. He then opened the jailcell.

With the jailcell open, the henchmen then grabbed the head scientist and took him with them to an adjacent room, while other henchmen entered the jailcell and got close to Misty and Brock.

Misty: You have both the Life and Death syringes... what are you going to do to him... and to us ?

Darius: Traitors cannot be tolerated... but I need him to work... so he will receive the Life Serum...

After his end ofcourse... I´m not too cruel, which is why I don´t want you two to see him die... but as much of a traitor he was... something worse than a traitor is to actually become my enemy...

Something you two have become... I gave you the chance to freely walk away from this entire situation... and you disrespect me by coming back and still try to stop me... that I cannot forgive...

That is why one of you will die... and to be made an example, will receive the Death Serum... and according to my head manager... means that you will not be able to get resurrected once again...

However, I only need one of you... so I am going let you two decide together who will become the sacrifice... will it be the one having his entire family waiting for him in Pewter City... or someone that has sisters depending on her...and even someone special she many times has tried to protect...

Telling the henchmen to back off and lock the jailcell, Darius went outside, giving Misty and Brock a few minutes to talk through it, with henchmen keeping an eye on them incase they try anything.

Brock: This is really bad... Misty... where is Ash? Did he manage to get out, or is he still inside?

Misty: He´s inside, hiding... we can´t depend on him to save us this time... Brock, listen... I should...

Brock: Misty wait... before you say anything else, I need to confirm something... that Darius said...

Misty: If you mean what he said...about someone I´ve protected...then you probably already know...

Brock: Now that I have it confirmed... Misty... I am ready to do it... if you promise me to tell him...

Misty: No Brock... he is right, you have your whole family... all I have left is my sisters at home...

Brock: Not just your sisters... if I do this... then escape out of here with Ash and tell the truth, that...

Suddenly Misty remembered something, and whispered to Brock to cover her so the henchmen can´t see what she was doing. Not sure why, Brock did as she asked and kept her hidden from sight.

Not sure what they were doing, the henchmen knew Misty and Brock had no Pokemon at hand and nothing that they could try use to escape. But they didn´t know Misty had a secret pocket hidden.

From it she took out something. The Life Syringe she was given. Since Darius mentioned that it will revive someone that died, Misty whispered to Brock that they could use it after being injected

with the Death Syringe. With Brock understanding, all that was left was to choose who to do it.

Still watching, Ash had heard the previous loud conversation with Darius and the others, but once Misty and Brock whispered Ash was unsure what they were talking about, nor did he see the syringe they now were planning to use. Ash then saw on the other side that Darius was returning back to them.

Brock: Misty, we have to think about what if it won´t work... enough of this, I´m doing it alright?

Misty: No wait, I got injected previously with a Life Serum... if something goes wrong then atleast perhaps it can somehow counteract the effects of the Death Serum. It´s decided. I´m doing it Brock.

Before Brock could continue to argue, Darius returned, while Misty quickly took the syringe and hid it in her coat. Still watching, Ash saw Darius walk up to the jailcell to hear the decision they have made.

Darius: Time is up... if you haven´t decided, then be sure I will be use both of you for testing it...

Brock: We´ve decided... but before we tell you... what is going to happen with the one that remains?

Darius: Both you and Misty missused my kindness... so the survivor won´t be allowed to leave...

Misty: Sounds reasonable... Brock and I have decided. And it will be me. I´m ready to do it.

Darius: Ok then... men, take her to the nearby room... I´ll be coming soon to inject the Death Serum...

Misty: One last thing... after you have injected me... could you put me back in here with Brock...

Darius: I planned to send you in a pod to the surface, but I guess the whirlpools are a problem...

Agreeing, Darius then let the henchmen take Misty away and remained with Brock, unaware that Ash was watching everything. Overhearing what was going to happen, Ash didn´t lose a second of time.

He immediately crawled through the ventilation shaft to quickly reach the nearby room. In place, Ash could see the henchmen put Misty on her knees, and then drew forth a gun to shot her.

But not having any ammunition and no other gun nearby, the henchmen instead took a chokehold on Misty while some of the other held her arms and legs to stop her struggling. Ash then snapped.

As if it knew what Ash planned, Pikachu was taken hold of Ash, as he kicked open an ventilation hatch and got thrown right at the henchmen. Using Iron Tail, Pikachu by sheer luck managed to knock down all the henchmen without causing any noise or attraction too much attention.

Feeling faint, Misty got taken hold by Ash, getting back into the ventilation shaft to quickly get to safety. Reaching a central ventilation compartment, there was enough room there to stay for awhile.

Laying Misty down, Ash told Pikachu to guard behind incase someone comes. Trying to wake Misty up, Ash thought she had died from the hold and was just about to use the Life Syringe he had with him. Waking up, Misty then saw Ash with the syringe and quickly stopped him from using it..

Ash: Misty... damn that was close, you really scared me for awhile... are you feeling alright now?

Misty: Ash... yeah I´m ok, just having a mild headache and feeling abit dizzy... where are we?

Ash: We´re in the ventilation system, try to regain yourself abit, but we can´t stay for too long...

Misty: Ok... what about the henchmen, Darius will soon find out that something happened...

Ash: Yeah we got to keep moving forward... Misty... why the hell did you let them do this to you...

Misty: You didn´t know... after I´d get moved, Brock would use this Life Syringe to revive me...

Ash: What if Darius wouldn´t keep his word to move you... then... I´m just glad you´re safe now...

Misty: Me too... I guess you didn´t hear either what Brock and I were talking about awhile ago...

Ash: No I was too far away to hear, but you two probably whispered about what Darius said...

Misty: Yeah we did talk through it, but also something else... that I´m going to tell you someday...

Suddenly an alarm was heard, but it was an alarm specified for the ventilation system. Knowing that Ash and Misty were hiding in the vents, Darius activaed the defensive system to try force them out. Defensive gas began to spread, luckily it hadn´t reached the central system where they were.

Ash: They know we´re in the system... Misty take Pikachu with you, I think it´s best if we split up...

Misty: Darius mentioned something about Ho-Oh... Ash, you gotta go see what happened to it...

Ash: I´ll try... if you can, try find your Pokeballs, it should even out the odds alittle bit better...

Misty: Ash, should something happen.. then promise me... that you´ll take a pod out of here...

Ash: But the whirlpools, it might never work... and what do you mean, I´m not leaving you here...

Misty: It´s a better risk than gettng caugh by them... they killed the scientist... and I can´t lose you...

Knowing she has to go, Misty suddenly gave Ash a good luck kiss and left in one direction with Pikachu. With her last words in his mind, Ash remembered something Darius had mentioned.

With the gas spreading fast, Ash finally managed to reach the chamber where Ho-Oh was, and quickly opened up the hatch to get out of the ventilation system. Immediately releasing all of his Pokemon incase someone was inside, Ash got incredibly lucky that no onse was inside the chamber.

But Ash and the Pokemon remained shocked, seeing Ho-Oh still trapped, but what it has sadly turned into. With it´s golden colour and gentle nature it always was seen as a bringer of life, but now Ho-Oh´s dark transformation turned into the very opposite of it´s true self. A bringer of death.

Realising that Darius must have done it do Ho-Oh, Ash thought of a way to help it. Wanting Corphish and the other Pokemon to free Ho-Oh from captivity, Ash saw that the Pokemon were very afraid to release it, sensing something malicious from Ho-oh that Ash didn´t know about.

Thinking of an alternative, Ash remembered the Life Syringe he had, and though about what would happen if he injected Ho-Oh with it. With nothing else to do, Ash had no other choice but to try it.

Close to be injected, Ho-Oh suddenly woke up from it´s slumber and looked at Ash. With Ash looking back right into it´s eyes, Ash saw that Ho-Oh´s gaze had changed drastically. Into a look that perhaps his Pokemon didn´t feel at all, but Ash definitely felt a chilling sensation in his body.

About to tell Ho-Oh that he is there to help, Ash shrieked and backed away from it. Using Sacred Fire, Ho-Oh hit the syringe and just barely hit Ash, having a severe burn from the sudden attack.

Using the attack further, Ho-Oh managed to scorch the machine holding it in place. Free from its retrains, it then walked towards the chamber to to escape, when Ash then got infront to stop it.

Ash-: No Ho-Oh stop! I´m trying to help you! Besides, the base is under water, you can´t get out!

In heavy pain, Ash thought Ho-Oh in desperation attacked him unintentionally, but froze in place once Ho-Oh raised it´s head. And prepared a Fire Blast to hit anything in its way. Even Ash.

Reacting quickly, Ash´s Pokemon got infront to protect him, in which Ho-Oh instead aimed the attack precisely towards the chamber door infront of it, melting it down in less than a few seconds.

Knowing he shouldn´t attack Ho-Oh, Ash´s burn got worse, and with no aid kit in plain sight, Ash was unsure what to do. Remembering about the Life Serum, Ash then saw the serum on the floor.

With nothing else to do, Ash took hold of some of the serum and quickly applied it to his severe burn wound, hoping it would perhaps heal. Despite hurting like no other physical pain he has felt, Ash managed to go through it, and after awhile he succeeded. The wound had completely healed.

Suddenly an alarm was heard along with ongoing screams in the corridors. Knowing Ash was in the chamber, henchmen were headed towards it when Ho-Oh was seen. Before they could even do anything, Ho-Oh used Fire Blast to get them out of the way. But something went terribly wrong.

With the henchmen already taken the syringes, some already have acquired the properties of immortality and invulnerability while others just recently took their injections. Attacked by the Fire Blast, many henchmen burned turned into a large pile of dark ash, while others weren´t so lucky.

Because of their invulnerability, they couldn´t die, as the henchmen screamed in agony of being burned alive. Surprised of what just happened, Ho-Oh then understood and had a flashback.

Of what happened centuries ago as described in the book. The trial of man. Humanity burning for their sins. Eternal damnation until they get released by Ho-Oh. But not this time. Not anymore.

With the humans once again using the divine powers of life and death for their own evil, Ho-Oh let out a scream that made everyone in the base cover their ears in pain, making the entire building tremble, even Lugia just outside the sea could hear Ho-Oh. With that shriek, Lugia used Aero Blast.

Strong enough to probably divide the entire base in two, Lugia made a whole from the top to bottom and then conjured up another whirlpool right above the base, preventing water from getting inside from the top of the base while water was quickly flowing in from the bottom of the building.

Recalling his Pokemon, Ash saw then saw Ho-Oh spread it wings, ready to fly out through the hole and taken to the surface by the whirlpool on top of the base. Reacting quickly, Ash grabbed hold of Ho-Oh´s tail but shrieked, due to Ho-Oh´s feathers turned sharp from the transformation.

Despite the pain, Ash held onto Ho-Oh, and in mere seconds held his breath once Ho-Oh flew and then reached the whirlpool. Seeing Ash on the tail, Lugia did the only thing it could do to help him.

Making the whirlpool strong, Lugia managed to get Ash off Ho-Oh and through the currents brought him to the surface. Horrified of Ho-Oh´s transformation, Lugia used Aeroblast once more.

Quickly getting out of the water and back into the air, Lugia aimed Aero Blast infront of the police cruiser and the ferry, creating a giant wave to push the two away from the area. Away from Ho-Oh.

Successful, Lugia then saw Ho-Oh rise up from the whirlpool and fly. Normally being a fire time, contact with the sea would have severely weakened Ho-Oh, but it´s transformation had turned it´s fire alignment into a type closer to a Dark Pokemon. Ho-Oh then communicated with Lugia.

Due to the previous Aeroblast hitting the submarine hangar, the henchmen could not escape the water and flee, and knew that the escape pods would get caught in the whirlpools. Not sure what to do, the trapped henchmen quickly panicked while Darius calmly returned to his private chamber.

Locking himself in, he then opened a drawer and took forth two syringes. One with the Life Serum and one with the Death Serum. Knowing that water would eventually reached the room, Darius roll up his sleeve and injected himself. First with the Life Syringe. And then with the Death Syringe.

Darius: Soon the entire base will be submerged and anyone inside will drown...but I have my own little way of escape... and thanks to these two, I will not die... my greatest goal has been achieved...

Pushing a hidden button, Darius opened a secret door which led to a room below. Walking down a stair, Darious could see that his private submarine was unharmed and ready to be launched.

Darius: With both the Illuminances still in my possession... if given enough time... I can begin all over again... it´s ironic... I was ready to release Ho-Oh... but now everyone probable begs me to capture it again... since the Death Serum has turned the Bird of Life... into the Bird of Death...

Having together with Pikachu taken both her Pokeballs and Brock´s, Misty saw henchmen in panic walk around, and got worried herself on how to get out. Not sure if Brock got out, Misty knew she can´t just leave him incase he was still locked up. Having decided, Misty left to go search for him.

Reaching the jail, luckily it was demolish from the sudden attack, indicating that Brock managed to get out. Worried about Ash, Misty knew that she now had the responsibility of protecting Pikachu.

With water already halfway through the base, Misty knew that getting to the top would make it easier to escape with Gyarados. Eventually reaching the highest level, Misty was surprised.

Nearly everyone of the henchmen left alive had reached the top of the base, and with no Pokemon at hand able to escape they had no chance of getting out. Seeing Misty, they quickly surrounded her.

Misty: Despite all that has happened you still want to battle?! Fine if that is what you want then...

Henchman 1: No no, We give up! Please get us out of here, we can´t get out! We don´t want to die!

Henchman 2: Most of us haven´t taken the injections, and the lab is already completely destroyed!

Henchman 3: While others that took the injections are trapped in water or caught in the whirlpools...

Henchman 4: You got a Gyarados right?! Please you gotta help us, you´re the only one that can!

Despite what they have done and their evil nature, Misty knew she would be no better than them of she atleast didn´t try. Telling them she´d help, Misty told all the henchmen to gather any rope they can find and tie to each others waist while she would use Gyarados to pull them all at once.

On the surface, Ash could see Ho-Oh and Lugia, but before he could shout out to them, they quickly flew away from the area. Holding onto Corphish, Ash could see many henchmen around, even using dead comrades to float upon. With the cruiser and ferry gone, Ash didn´t know where to go.

Suddenly hope came, with henchmen suddenly being lifted up from the water by something. It was the Ghost Pokemon. Despite the wave pushing the ferry and cruiser far away, the Ghost Pokemon were unaffected by the wave and decided to take anyone in the water to the ferry and cruiser.

Ash then saw a Gengar holding Brock but couldn´t tell if he was alive, and told Corphish to follow. Before Corphish could pursue,henchmen close to Ash grabbed hold of him and then unto each other. Letting them hold on, Ash told Corphish to hurry, knowing whirlpools could drag them under.

Still distant from the wrecked base, Officer Jenny ordered for the cruiser to start going forward when suddenly Ho-Oh and Lugia flew past them. Seeing them, Morty quickly got onto the ferry.

Morty: Officer Jenny, I´ll be leaving the Ghost Pokemon here to help, I´m going after Ho-Oh!

Officer Jenny: What?! No Morty please stay, it´s far too dangerous! You saw what even Lugia did!

Morty: Ho-Oh attacked and fled for a reason, and I think know where it is headed towards...

Not wasting more time, Morty told the captain to pursue, while his Ghost Pokemon helped henchmen from the water to get onto the cruiser, where they were taken into custody by the police.

Having overheard the immense fear among the henchmen, May returned on deck to see if Ash and the others had escaped. Not seeing them, May walked to Officer Jenny and asked what happened.

Officer Jenny: It´s better if you not know... atleast we´re taking all of these directly to the jailcells...

May: What about Ash, Misty and Brock? Any word from them? And where did Morty go?

Officer Jenny: nothing yet... Ho-Oh managed to escape, and now Morty left to go after it...

May: What´s going on with the henchmen, something seems to have really scared them...

Officer Jenny: hard to question them in their state, but it seems all of them mentioned Ho-Oh...

Returning on deck, Max saw the chaos and went to the command room, where the ancient book was left behind. Curious to what was written after Morty closed the book last time, Max opened it up.

´´ Despite the creation of many legendary Pokemon by Mew for the sake of protecting and watching over both Pokemon and man, after The Great Trial Ho-Oh gave them a forewarning, that when the day comes where man would resurrect its past sins, they would have to choose a side to stand on.

Chose to stand by the side of Pokemon and protect them from the vile touch of humans, or decide to join humanity, betraying their very rule of creation. Centuries passed as Ho-Oh believed that humanity finally has cleansed their evil and that the goodness in them is worth protecting.

To make sure, Ho-Oh chose a secondary nest to stay at from time to time to watch over humanity, and after days of searching it finally found what seemed the perfect place. Ecruteak City. Seeing that the humans had built a tower dedicated to it and of respect for it and life, Ho-Oh stayed there.

The people of Ecruteak City, upon hearing of the arrival of Ho-Oh, managed to show Ho-Oh that humanity can learn from their mistakes. For many decades Ho-Oh watched over Ecruteak City, becoming a human symbol of peace between Pokemon and humanity. Until that fateful day.

When the evil of man returned and would force the people of Ecruteak City show the greatest side of humanity. Invading armies from other cities and regions got jealous and powerhungry, and by taking over the city and tower they hoped to make contact with Ho-Oh and gain divine powers.

Despite the death of many humans, not a single Pokemon was killed early during the new war, due to the people of Ecruteak City making a pledge that only humans would suffer by the hands of humans. With that pledge, the Pokemon of Ecruteak City were not allowed to battle the invaders.

But that changed once the invaders found a hole in the defence and upon entering the city the tower was under siege. With no way the people could have stopped the attack, Pokemon inside the tower valiantly gave their lives to protect the tower and the human priests at the top of the tower.

But the invaders were too strong and slayed the 32 Pokemon that fought against them, and upon reaching the top of the tower, the four human priests were also slain. With the exit trapped by humans, Ho-Oh watched as the invaders brought fourth their own priest to show their worshipness.

With the blood of both Pokemon and humans still fresh on the invaders blades, Ho-Oh firmly still believed that the good of humanity still outweights the massacre it had just witnessed, and made it clear that its power is will never be used or placed in the hands of evil men. Then it happened.

The fire. Feeling utterly humiliated and dishonored, the invaders set the tower ablaze to make sure Ho-Oh´s powers would not reach anyone else by dying. Seeing the tower burning up, the people of Ecruteak either fleed or were captured by the invaders. Not a single human came to save Ho-Oh.

But someone else did. 3 Pokemon managed to get through to the burning tower and to the top, and despite knowing they would not survive, freed Ho-Oh from it´s retraints and took down the roof so that it could flee. Filled with sorrow over their sacrifice, Ho-Oh did something it wasn´t allowed to.

With the 3 Pokemon being the ultimate symbol of their race, Ho-Oh not only resurrected them but also wanted their noble sacrifice to be remembered. And gave birth to Entei, Raikou and Suicune.

With the invaders gone, the remaining people let the ruins of the burned Tin Tower remain and built another tower just like it, hoping Ho-Oh would make a new nest there, and to make sure no one forgets the blood spilt by the Pokemon and the tower priests, the metal and crystal bells were made.

Infused with ancient powers by priests, the bells were hung up at the new tower as a memorial , the metal bells sending out an outcry upon Ho-Oh´s return, and the crystal bells letting out an outcry, when the day comes, that the hearts of Pokemon and humans finally get fused together as one´´

Stopping just where Anna had read for them back at the graveyard, Max knew that Morty realised that Ho-Oh must be headed towards Ecruteak City, and walked up to Officer Jenny, showing her the part he just read from the book. Reading it, Officer Jenny immediately ordered the cruiser to turn.

Captain: But miss, there are still people at sea that will need our attention, we can´t just leave them!

Officer Jenny: We have to, right now my thoughts go much more to the people at Ecruteak City...

Captain: Alright then, hang on, we´re turning the ship fast and swiftly. What about the Pokemon.

Officer Jenny: We´ll send a second ship for them to go to, otherwise they just have to stay on site!

With the police cruiser making a sharp turn, Ghost Pokemon nearby quickly sped up to leave the henchmen in their grip, while those onboard returned to sea to further go help anyone in the water.

Close to the police cruiser, Ash and Corphish didn´t make it in time and were too late in getting onboard. But luck played it´s part once Ash then saw Misty onboard Gyarados coming towards him.

Managing to get all the henchmen onto the police cruiser, Misty got back into the sea just before the cruiser took off. Reunited with Ash, Misty told the henchmen holding him to hold onto Gyarados.

Ash:Thanks, they were quite a drag... but what happened, why did the police cruiser just leave us?

Misty: I don´t know, but whatever it was must have been very serious... what happened to the base?

Ash: I reached Ho-Oh... its complicated... but Lugia destroyed the base for Ho-Oh to escape...

Misty: I overheard abit from some of the henchmen... that something bad happened to Ho-Oh...

Henchman 1: Bad?! That birdie went totally insanely crazy nuts! And it was really pissed off!

Henchman 2: I wasn´t even close to it´s Fire Blast but I still got a second degree burn mark from it!

Ash: Yeah what they say is true... Ho-Oh suddenly got severely enraged... it almost even hit me...

Misty: I´m not surprised really that it did... but you´re ok right Ash? You didn´t get hurt anywhere?!

Henchman 3: He´s fine, my associates still trapped inside the base should be of more concern!

Henchman 4: Oh please they have it great, I saw some of my partners melt right infront of my eyes!

As if they were overhearing a horror story, Ash and Misty got concerned that Ho-Oh had suddenly become so extremely aggressive that instead of just fleeing it intentionally attacked humans, even if they were bad ones. With no ship or land in sight, Ash and Misty was asked what to do now.

Ash: What else to do but wait, will be easier to find us if they return or a second ship arrives.

Misty: The whirlpools are vanishing, but its getting dark and colder, we better stick together.

Ash: Yeah... and I saw Gengar with Brock, I think they managed to get onboard the cruiser...

Misty: Oh what a relief... I couldn´t find him, and was worried he wouldn´t get out once I left...

Ash: Not sure about Mortimer, no one seems to have seen him after the base began to take in water...

Misty: Be it wishful thinking, I think I heard May onboard when I dropped off the henchmen...

Ash: We´ve been strangely fortunate... nothing bad has happened yet... to any one of us...

Henchman 5: Nothing bad?! Look around kid, the shit just hit the fan for all of us here!

Misty: And who´s fault was it?! It certainly wasn´t us digging up graves and causing trouble!

Henchman 6: Oh please, you´d do the same thing if you could become immortal and invurneable!

Ash: That´s where you are wrong, because that is what separates us good guys from you bad guys!

Henchman 7: Oh wake up kid, there is no black vs white, even good guys can do bad things...

Misty: You´re right on that last part... we can do it... but we won´t... because we choose not to.

Ash: She could have just left with her Gyarados, even I could have left you to swim alone at sea!

Misty: Because what we believe in is exactly the very thing your kind of people are destroying!

Ash: Peace, understanding, mutual respect and unconditional love to humans and Pokemon alike!

Misty: Something you guys could never understand, because you never given it a fair chance!

Ash: Since you never had it,you wouldn´t know that it´s what makes this world worth fightning for!

With the henchmen stunned and speechless, even Ash and Misty were surprised that their words actually made such an great impact on the henchmen that they even put Ash and Misty´s words into thought. Calming down, Misty saw that Ghost Pokemon carrying henchmen were leaving.

Understanding that they probably located the closest patch of land or found a second ship further away, Misty got Ash onto Gyarados and then told it to start following the Ghost Pokemon.

One long hour became two longer hours and even more, carefully traversing what seemed like an endless sea, until finally there was a glimpse of hope. Something in the distance. Fishermen.

Just outside the fishing port of Goldenrod City, they had banded together with their fishing boats to spread out and try find the Ghost Pokemon along with any survivors from the attack at sea. Getting aboard a fishing boat, Misty recalled Gyarados while Ash helped the henchmen get on the boat.

Fisherman: You okay you two? Both the police and ambulance are waiting at the fishing port...

Ash: We´re ok... just glad to finally reach land... have any others got picked up by these boats?

Fisherman: Not many, most of these thugs arrived being carried by ghost Pokemon

Misty: If we didn´t have Gyarados... we´d still be completely lost out at sea with many others...

Fisherman: Consider yourselves quite lucky... now hang on everyone, I´m turning the boat around!

Ash: Misty, you think the police cruiser and ferry went to Goldenrod City or Olivine City?

Misty: Olivine City is most likely, since they seem to have went in that direction when they left...

Henchman 1: Not to interupt, but what´s gonna happen once we get to the city seaport?

Ash: What do you think? The police is waiting for you and others to arrive so they can arrest you.

Misty: Ofcourse they´ll get all the injured taken care of... but after that, its game over for you guys.

With some henchmen thinking about taking over the boat and flee, their ranked companion showed them with a gesture that they´ll figure out something once they get onto land. Finally arriving, the henchemn got off the fishing boat and go handed over right to the police and ambulance staff.

Ash: Luckily I used my head for once and used the serum to heal the burn from Ho-Oh´s fire...

Misty: That was too close Ash... which reminds me... here, I want you to have this with you...

Ash: Another syringe... but why are you giving it to me... it wouldn´t be right to use it...

misty: Not for immortality Ash... should anything happen... then see it as a kind of life insurance...

Ash: I´m not sure I would want to even use it... it has only brought so much trouble already...

Misty: Just please... for my sake... keep it with you. With luck it won´t even be used...

Ash: I sure hope so... alright come, we gotta get out of here and get onto a bus and keep moving.

Misty: If we go to the Goldenrod Magnet Train Station, we might get a train to Olivine City right?

With that settled, Ash and Misty didn´t need medical attention and left the area, getting aboard a bus that would go to the Goldenrod Magnet Train. Arriving at the station, Ash bought only one ticket.

Misty: Wait, aren´t you coming Ash? The train is soon going to leave, hurry up and go get a ticket!

Ash: I can´t Misty. I have to stay in Johto. I gotta find Brock, May and Max. Take the train home.

Misty: I´m not going home. Not alone. If I have to stay... then it´s for you Ash. I´m not leaving you.

Ash: I need you to go back home to Kanto and take care of everyone if the region gets involved.

Misty: And I need to take care of you. it´s too dangerous for you to be alone after all of this...

Ash: I got Pikachu... and someone has to give Brock back his Pokemon... that someone is me...

Misty: And me, you got me Ash. Don´t push me away just because you want me to stay out of this...

Ash: I´m asking you to leave... because after all that happened, I realised something important...

Misty: What, that you act before you think which is why you usually end up in this kind of trouble?

Ash: That too... but it´s something Darius said... that you have to protect those special too you...

Misty: And he´s right. You´re special Ash. Not only in the eyes of your friends. But also to me.

Ash: Then you realise why I am sending you away Misty... I am protecting those special to me...

With the magnet train letting of a huge horn to signal that it´s the last call to get aboard for Kanto, they both hugged each other goodbye. And whispered something into each others ear, but the train horn made it impossible to hear. But they knew. Somehow they know. What was said to each other.

Onboard the magnet train, Misty had her back towards the train window, not having the heart to see Ash wave goodbye to her and the magnet train slowly begin to depart. With the magnet train headed for Olivine City having arrived already and would soon be ready to depart, Ash got onboard it.


End file.
